Comatose
by foreverNalwaysNALEY
Summary: AU Naley. When Nathan's half-brother Lucas falls into a coma, will Nathan fall for his nurse?
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

Nathan sat in the back of the ambulance holding his brother's hand. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were just playing a game of pick-up when his brother fell to the ground. They knew that he had a heart condition, but he was taking his medicine so he should have been able to play a quick game with the guys. It seemed that it took forever for the ambulance to show up. The ride in the ambulance took even longer. They were only twenty-five. This shouldn't have happened. Lucas was supposed to be getting married in three months and Nathan was going to be his best man. Lucas had to be okay.

They pulled up to the hospital and Lucas was taken out of the ambulance and into the emergency room. Nathan tried to follow them into the room but he was stopped by a nurse, "I'm sorry, you'll need to wait out here. I'll come out here to get you when you can see him." The girl smiled at him and walked into the trauma room, leaving Nathan broken outside.

He took out his phone to make a call, "Brooke, you need to come to the hospital. It's Lucas. He had a heart attack." He hung up as soon as he heard her say she was coming.

Call number two, "Keith. I'm at the hospital right now. You and Karen need to get down here. It's Lucas, he had a heart attack. I'll tell you more when you get here. Should I call him? Keith, you know you're his father, not him. Fine, I'll do it."

The final call was going to be hell. It was easy talking to his friend and his uncle. He knew how to talk to them. He didn't know how to talk to his father. Thank God it went to voicemail, "Lucas had a heart attack. He's in the hospital… if you care." Was that harsh enough? No. Dan deserved much worse. He didn't even deserve to know, but in the end, he was Lucas's father.

It had been an hour when he grabbed the arm of a tiny little nurse running down the hall, "Hey, can you tell me about Lucas Scott? He's my brother."

She looked up at the man. He was absolutely gorgeous. Dark black hair and searing blue eyes. The look in his eyes was one of pure worry. She didn't know who Lucas Scott was, this wasn't even her floor, but the look in his eyes made her want to help. "Do you know what room?"

"He's in trauma 2, I think? He had a heart attack."

"Let me go check, I'll be right back."

He could tell that she really was going to help him, unlike the first nurse with the artificial smile.

Finally Brooke came rushing through the door followed close behind by Karen and Keith. Brooke ran straight into Nathan's arms crying like a baby. "Is he okay, Nathan? Please tell me he's going to be okay." Nathan didn't say anything, he just held her close.

"He's gonna be okay," Keith said from behind. "He's a strong boy, he's gonna be okay, I know it." Brooke ran to him and hugged him just as tight. Keith always knew the right thing to say. Even though he wasn't anyone's biological father, he played father to everyone in their little group of friends.

He saw the tiny nurse return accompanied by the first nurse. "Mr. Scott, this is Peyton, she's your brother's nurse while he's in the ER, so if you have any further questions she can help you." She gave Nathan another sincere smile and walked back to her floor.

"Is his family here?" Peyton asked.

"Yes." Seriously, did this girl not just hear him say he was his brother? "I'm his brother," he motioned for the rest to join him, "this is his fiancé and his parents."

"Okay, umm, Lucas has had a myocardial infarction," she began.

"What is that?" Brooke asked.

"It means that he had a heart attack. His heart stopped for a few minutes, but we were able to bring him back using paddles. He is stable but he is still unconscious, but you can see him now if you'd like."

"When will he wake up?" Karen spoke for the first time since arriving.

"We can't tell that right now. We're going to keep him in here until a bed opens up in the ICU. I can take you to him." Everyone except Peyton followed her into Lucas's room to talk to him, even if he was unconscious, they all knew that he could tell they were there.

Nathan walked out into the bay to smoke a cigarette. He really needed to calm his nerves. He sat down on the bench and watched the ambulances go in and out.

"Are you trying to become a patient yourself?" came a voice from behind him.

"What?" he turned around confused and saw the nurse from before. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but she was beautiful. She was petite in every sense. Even in scrubs he knew that she had a nice body. Her eyes were dark brown and her matching brown hair was in a big knot on the top of her head. It was absolutely a mess, but she still looked gorgeous.

"Cigarettes? You wouldn't believe how many lung cancer patients I've seen. Can't touch the things," she walked around to the other said of the bench.

He put out the cigarette and she sat down next to her, "Sorry, just trying to destress. My brother is lying in there unconscious and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You didn't have to stop on my account," she said pointing to the cigarette. "You know, I find drinking just as good, if not better, to take away all the tension." She gave him a smile.

"Didn't seem like the place to drink," he returned her smile.

Just then a little kid came running up to them screaming, "You're Nathan Scott!"

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

"My name is Andrew Adams. You're my favorite player of all-time," he said very exaggerated. "I watch every game. You're the best Bobcat they've ever had! What are you doing here?"

"Why thank you Andrew. I had to come visit a friend. Why are you here?"

Andrew looked down and the smile that had been across his face disappeared, "My mommy got hurt."

"Well, where's your dad?"

"He made my mommy hurt. They had to take him away."

Nathan looked at the nurse unsure of what to do, she spoke up, "Honey, does somebody know where you are?"

"No, there was some lady who was supposed to stay with me until my grandmother got here, but I ran away when I saw you," he pointed to Nathan and a little smile came back to his face.

"Well, why don't you come sit with us for a minute. I can wait with you for your grandmother." He lifted the boy up and sat him between him and the nurse.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So, how old are you?"

"I'm seven, but I've been watching you play since I was a baby."

Nathan laughed knowing that it was impossible since he had only been playing for the Bobcats for three years, but no way was he going to let the little boy know that.

Andrew looked up at the nurse, "What's your name?"

"My name is Haley."

"Haley. That's a pretty name. Isn't it a pretty name?" he looked up at Nathan.

"Yes, it's a very pretty name," he said looking at Haley. 'A very pretty girl too' he thought.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the little boy asked.

Just then Peyton came out into the bay, "Haley, they've been looking for you everywhere. They're ready to transfer your patient."

Haley stood up to walk away, "I'll see you around," she said with a smile and went back to work. Nathan watched her walk away hoping that he would.

"So is she?" Andrew snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Not yet, maybe someday. So what does your grandmother look like?"

"There she is!" Andrew ran towards his grandmother, "MaMaw! Look who I met! It's Nathan Scott! He's the best player in the whole NBA! He let me sit with him until you got here. Isn't that cool?"

"So cool," the grandmother said trying to hide her tears with a smile. "Are you ready to go see your mommy?"

"Yeah, just one second," he ran over to Nathan and gave him a big hug. "Thank you. I'll never forget this."

Nathan smiled at the boy as he ran back to his grandmother and into the hospital. As the boy walked in Keith walked out. Keith went over to join Nathan on the bench.

"I could have sworn you would be out here for a smoke."

"I was, but then some spunky little nurse told me that I was going to get cancer, so I put it out. Any news?"

"Nothing yet. They've just gotten him a bed in the ICU and they should be moving him soon. You should go see him. He'd want to see you. There needs to be some testosterone in that room too. Those girls are driving me crazy. Come on."

* * *

After Haley finished the transfer of her new patient, she and Peyton went the nurses' lounge to drink coffee on their break. "How gorgeous was the brother of your patient? I thought I was going to faint when he talked to me to ask about him."

"Well it's a good thing you're in a hospital if you get riled up that easily," Peyton joked.

"You can not tell me that you don't find him attractive."

"Well, obviously, anybody with eyes can tell that, but he looks like a total asshole."

"He is not!" Haley protested.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I talked to him… kind of."

"What is kind of?"

"Well, I started to talk to him in the bay, but before we could really talk this little boy ran up to him and started freaking out. Apparently he's a Bobcat, whatever that is, and this boy was just in love with him. He was sooo sweet with the kid too. There was a domestic dispute deal going on with the kid and he ran away from DCS just to meet him, so Nathan said that he would wait with him! Then you came and got me before I could say anything more."

"The Bobcats are Charlotte's pro basketball team."

"Oh man, Nathan looked like an athlete. Did you see his arms?"

"Nathan? You're on a first name basis with him now?"

"Oh shut up Peyton!"

"So why are you on your break in here? I mean, you could be up working… and by working I mean flirting with your new patient's brother."

"Ugh! I know. Is it bad to want his brother to stay in the ICU?"

"Umm… yeah. I wouldn't let that get around. I don't think _Nathan_ would like that."

"Shut up. I'm gonna go."

"You've got to tell me everything tonight!"

"I always do." Haley left Peyton and went back to her special new patient.

* * *

She was on her tiptoes changing the IV bag when he walked in. "Are you stalking me?" he said with a smile when he first saw her. She gave him a smile back and just continued her work. "How do you get around doing everything here?"

"What?"

"You're just so short. You can barely reach the IV bag. It's gotta be tough," he said jokingly.

"I am not short, I am just vertically challenged. And I get along just fine! Maybe it's not that I'm short, maybe it's just that you're freakishly tall," she spouted off at 100 miles per hour, obviously very offended.

"Haley, calm down, I'm just kidding."

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to hide the smile that appeared because he had remembered her name. "Well, I'm gonna go stalk somebody else now so that you can talk to your brother."

"It's not like he can hear me," Nathan said as she started to walk away.

Haley turned back around, "You don't know that. In fact, most studies prove the opposite. Even the unconscious brain can show activity in response to a recognizable voice."

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a genius. Like you know everything in the world about medicine. I mean, you say I'm going to get cancer and then you say that my brother can hear me as if you know that both are true."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she said and quickly left the room. Maybe Peyton was right, maybe he is a jerk.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Haley was standing at the hub talking with the other nurses when she heard someone behind her, "I'm sorry." She turned around and saw none other than Nathan Scott.

"For what?"

"For being mean to you. I'm just a bit lost right now, you know? I mean, that's my brother in there. It's just really stressful and I took it out on you. It's not your fault and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Nathan."

He smiled when he heard her say his name, just as she had done when he remembered hers. "Yes, I do. I was a jerk."

"Okay, yes, you were a jerk." Crap, did she just call him a jerk? She immediately regretted her actions.

Nathan laughed. "Have you seen the doctor? They still haven't told us anything new."

"I'll go find one," she knew what was wrong, but she couldn't stand to tell him, this time she was going to make the doctor do his own job.

* * *

The doctor entered Lucas's room to find the whole family around his bed, Haley was close behind him.

"My nurse," he pointed to Haley, "told me that no one has told you of his condition yet." The family all nodded their heads waiting to find out the verdict. "Well, it's not good. The initial heart attack is not something we are worried about anymore. It was when his heart did stop that the complications arose. He has had an anoxic brain injury, which just means that his brain was deprived of oxygen for too long. Right now we're just going to take this day by day. Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now," Keith said, "would we be able to find you later?"

"If you can't find me, my nurse, Haley, here can answer any of your questions." Haley gave a meek hand wave and a smile, then followed the doctor out of the room.

The Scotts looked at each other, "I guess the wedding is off," Brooke said finally breaking the silence.

"No, the wedding is not off Brooke," Karen went over to put a comforting arm around Brooke, "We might just need to postpone it a little while." As Karen and Brooke continued talking Nathan decided he needed to get away.

As soon as he got out of the room he collapsed onto the couch. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He tried not to cry. He was a big bad NBA player and professional athletes do not cry.

Haley watched him as he walked out of the room. She didn't even know him, but her heart was breaking seeing him that upset. She should be used to it by now, but Nathan seemed to be a good person. She never would have known that he was famous, he seemed so down to Earth. Before she knew it, she found herself sitting next to him.

Nathan felt a hand on his back and looked over to see Haley. He was immediately comforted. He had no idea why, he had just met this girl, but for some reason the simple gesture of her hand on his back made him feel safe. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Nathan. I wish I could tell you that he would be fine, but I really don't know. I'm sorry."

When he heard this Nathan began to cry. He didn't care if he looked like a baby, Lucas was the only person he could rely on in this world, he couldn't lose him. "At least you're honest with me."

As he continued to cry Haley couldn't stand it anymore. Once again before her mind could tell her not to, her body moved to give him a hug. He leaned his head into her shoulder and cried harder. Even though he was crying he still felt some comfort from her embrace. He never wanted her to let go. He put his arms around her waist and felt at peace.

Peyton cleared her throat, "Ahem… Haley, you ready to go?"

Haley immediately pulled away from Nathan as if he was on fire. "Oh yeah, you wanna get the car? I'll punch out and meet you down there."

"Okay," Peyton gave her a look of disapproval and went to get the car.

Haley looked back to Nathan, she put her hand on his back and rubbed it in an effort to comfort him, "I need to go before she leaves me." She gave him a smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Thank you." He returned the smile as she walked away, little did he know that his father had been lurking in the hallway watching the whole exchange.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet. Once they reached the apartment Peyton finally broke the silence, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid on this, Hales. You know what I'm talking about. What did I walk in on earlier? it is fine to flirt, but what i walked in on was not harmless flirting. You know you don't get attached to patients or their families. You do your job and keep your feelings out of it."

"You didn't walk in on anything. He was upset and I was trying to calm him down."

"Sorry, but I don't believe that. You like him. I can tell. I know you. I've known you since we were 14, I can tell when you like someone, so don't lie to me."

"So what? I like him. Sue me."

"You could lose your job!"

"No I couldn't. Stop being so overdramatic. You know what, I'm tired. I've been on my feet for 12 hours, so I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Day 2

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I just had to keep writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one with explain A LOT!**

Day 2

Haley was doing rounds checking on all of her patients when she saw Nathan sitting beside Lucas's bed. She stood outside the door of Lucas's room watching him.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. You shouldn't be in here. You have so much to live for. I wish I could take your place. You have so many people here who care about you. You know they'd all be here if they could, but they've all got to work. I know they're thinking about you though."

Haley walked into the room, "So I guess you've changed your mind about talking to him."

"I figured it couldn't hurt."

"So, I heard you spent the night on our comfy sofa outside. What hurts more, your neck or your back?"

"Everything. I don't think I've ever been so stiff in my entre life."

Haley burst into a fit of laughter at his words. "Sorry, that just sounded bad."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." He loved her laugh. "Is there anything new?"

She quit laughing and went back in to nurse mode, "I haven't been told anything, but I just got here, I can find out for you once I finish my rounds. You know, you could ask the night nurse."

"I know, but I also know that you'll give me the truth. So many nurses just try to sugar coat it and give you false hope. I don't want to be in denial about this."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later when Haley went back to Lucas's room she noticed that Nathan hadn't moved. He still sat right next to Lucas's bed, holding his hand and talking to him. She knocked on the open door so as not to startle him. "Hey."

"What'd they say?"

"Nothing new. We've got to give him a bath now though and change bed pans and such, definitely not anything you want to be around for. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I can't sleep, not when he is like this."

"Well, since you like honesty so much, I should probably tell you that you might be awake for a while if you don't sleep until he's awake. There's nothing you can do right now. Let me do my job. I promise I'll take care of him, but you need to take care of yourself… besides, you kinda smell."

"I smell?"

"You wanted the truth."

"How long until your done?"

"Two hours maybe."

"Okay, I'll go take a shower, but I'll be back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

On his way back to Lucas's house he stopped by Brooke's store.

"Welcome to Clothes Over Bros," Brooke started to say before looking up. "Nathan! Is he okay?"

"There's no change, but I need to go back to your place and take a shower. When are you going to see him?"

"I'm gonna go as soon as I close. Millie is taking care of the store tomorrow though, so I'll be able to be there more. I just can't believe this is happening."

"I know, Brooke, I can't either. I gotta go, I just wanted to check on you. I'll see ya at the hospital."

* * *

When Nathan got home he took his shower and changed his clothes. He went into Lucas's bathroom and started searching his medicine cabinet. Finally, he found the pills. He opened the childproof top and saw that the bottle was full. Damn it, was Lucas not taking his medicine? He took the bottle and went back to the hospital.

* * *

It had been three hours since Nathan had been at the hospital and Haley was beginning to worry. She really needed to talk to him. She finally saw him coming through the doors. She ran up to him, "Nathan, there is this really creepy man in Lucas's room. He said that he was his father and he showed them his ID, they let him in, but he wasn't the guy that you said was his dad."

Nathan didn't need to hear any more. He ran to Lucas's room with Haley quick on his heels. The intensity of his voice scared her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son. You're the one who called me, Nathan."

"I called you out of common courtesy and because Keith said it was the right thing to do. What makes you think that you have the right to see him now after years of not claiming him?"

"He's my son, Nathan, and so are you. Are you saying that you wouldn't want me to come visit you if you were in the hospital?"

"You know that's different. You never acknowledged him as your son, but now you're going to make up for lost time when he's in this condition? I don't think so. Get the hell out of here. I don't want you here and neither does Lucas."

"How do you know he doesn't want me here? Isn't that why you always fought? Because I chose you over him."

"I know because he is my brother and he is my best friend. We fought because you were an asshole. And as to your previous question, no, I wouldn't want you to visit me if I was sick. Now get out before I make you get out."

"Fine, I'm going, but I'll be back."

After Dan left the room Nathan looked over at Haley, "If that man ever comes back, call me."

Haley just stood in shock and nodded her head. The kind Nathan that she had met had disappeared within a matter of seconds from seeing who she realized was his father. "Are you going to be okay?" she looked at him with extreme worry in her eyes.

Tears started to fill Nathan's eyes, "I hate him," was all that he could say before resuming his spot beside his brother. "I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have called him."

Haley started out of the room when Nathan stopped her, "Haley, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"I found this at his house," he held out the bottle. "He's supposed to take these every day for his heart. Can you do some kind of drug test to see if he's been taking them?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Haley returned, "Okay, so they always do a drug test when a patient is first admitted and it didn't show the presence of any beta-blockers, which is what he should have been taking for his HCM. I'm sorry," she started over to him but then heard noises from the room next door, "Shit, I'll be back," she said as she ran out the door.

Nathan smiled at hearing the petite girl in front of him shouting out curses.

* * *

An hour later Haley showed back up in Lucas's room looking absolutely exhausted. This time Nathan wasn't alone. He was sitting in the chair holding a crying girl in his arms. Of course he had a girlfriend. Haley turned to walk back to find something else to do, but Nathan stopped her, "Haley." She turned back around to look at him. "Brooke, this is the nurse I was telling you about."

The girl stood up and walked up to Haley and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much. Nathan said that you've been taking really good care of Lucas. I can't thank you enough."

"No problem, I'm just doing my job."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Brooke, I'm Lucas's fiancé. It's so nice to meet you, Nathan can't stop talking about how great you've been." Haley sighed a breath of relief. Lucas's fiancé, not Nathan's. Wait… Nathan was talking about her? A huge smile overtook her face as she looked past Brooke and at Nathan who was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hales," she heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"Sorry, I'll be right back."

She walked out to find Peyton with her hand on her hip. "Are you ready? I've been waiting forever."

"Sorry, someone coded and I just lost track of time. You go ahead and go, I'll just walk home."

Peyton looked at her disapprovingly, "What do you think you're doing Haley?"

"My job."

"It is not your job to take care of the families, your job is to take care of the patient."

"That's what I'm doing Peyton. Shelley's running late today so I have to stay late anyways. I'll see you at home."

"Whatever." Peyton walked away pissed. She had just waited thirty minutes for Haley when all Haley was doing was flirting with some big shot.

Haley sat down in a chair. She knew she was getting attached, but she just couldn't help it. There was something about this boy. The way he was with the kid, the way that he cared so deeply for his brother and tried to protect him, not to mention those eyes, she couldn't help but what to be around him. It wasn't her fault he was so perfect. She put her head in her hands as she tried to clear her mind of him.

"You okay?" It was him. Of course it had to be him.

She looked up to see his gorgeous blue eyes looking at her, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Long day?"

"Aren't they all?"

"Wow, aren't you the little pessimist?"

"No, my roommate is just being a bitch."

"Peyton's your roommate?"

"Yeah."

"Y'all don't really seem to be that much alike?"

"How would you know?"

"Just from the little bit I've seen of you two, I just never would have guessed."

"Well, you're right. We're pretty much opposites, but we've been best friends since we were 14." Haley looked up to see Shelley running through the door, "Hold on." Haley left Nathan and went to talk to Shelley. She punched out and went back to sit with Nathan.

After she sat down again, she saw who she had previously thought to be Lucas's parents. Nathan immediately stood up and went to hug them, "Hey, Brooke's in there with him right now. There's still no change."

"You look like shit, Nate." Keith said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, man. I'm gonna sit out here for a while, I'll go back in there in a minute."

As Keith and Karen walked into the room, Nathan went to sit back down next to Haley. "I thought you said he was Lucas's dad."

"He is."

"So who was that guy earlier?"

"That was our father. He left Lucas's mom when she told him that she was pregnant. Keith raised Lucas, even before they were married, he was always like a father to Lucas." He had no idea why he was telling her all of this. He had only met her yesterday, but for some reason he was telling her his life story. He felt comfortable with her.

"So is that why you hate him? Because he left you?"

"No, he didn't leave me. He raised me. That's why I hate him. He's an asshole. I wish he had left me. Lucas was the lucky one. He caused me and Lucas to hate each other. It wasn't until we were 16 that we were actually able to become friends. We didn't have long enough together and it's all his fault."

"I'm sorry," once again before she knew it, she found her hand on his hand and squeezed tightly. She didn't know what she was doing. She was never like this with anyone before, especially not with a patient's brother.

When he felt her grab his hand it sent a spark through him. He turned his hand around in hers and interlocked their fingers. He looked into her eyes and started to talk, "Thank you Haley…"

He was cut off when Karen came out the door, "Nathan," she looked down and saw him holding the hand of Lucas's nurse, "Oh, sorry. Umm, I was just going to tell you that Brooke is going to stay the night with him so you can go home and get some rest. It looks like you need it," she gave him a quick smile and walked back into the room.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. You should probably get back to your other patients anyway."

"Oh no, they're fine, I'm off the clock."

Nathan smiled at her. He couldn't believe that she had stayed late to talk to him. "Where'd your roommate go? Isn't she your ride home?"

"She left. I'm just going to walk."

"Like hell you are. It's dark outside. You're riding with me."

No way could she protest that. "Okay, let me just get my stuff."

* * *

Nathan opened the door and let Haley climb into his truck. "Thank you," he really was quite a gentlemen,

Nathan shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I'm starved. Wanna be a doll and drive through McDonald's?"

"I know some place better." Ten minutes later they pulled up to a small little café. Nathan searched for the right key.

"Are we going to get arrested for breaking and entering?"

"No, this is my aunt's place. Lucas's mom."

"That's kind of weird that your brother's mom is your aunt."

"Yeah, I know. Keith is my dad's brother, so Lucas's uncle is also his step-father. Tree Hill is a small town, what can I say? How do you feel about pancakes?"

"They're a very good breakfast food."

"You've never had pancakes for dinner?" Nathan looked absolutely shocked.

Haley looked at him like he was crazy, "No. I'm generally more of a carnivore at night."

"Did you just compare yourself to a dinosaur?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "Nathan, dinosaurs are not the only animals referred to as carnivores."

God, he loved that laugh, "Well, whatever. You haven't lived until you've had pancakes for dinner."

"You know, it's getting kind of cold out here. Have you found that key yet?"

Nathan had the right key in his hand, he had just gotten so wrapped up in Haley he forgot what he was doing. "Yeah, let's go," he opened the door and led her inside. "Welcome to Karen's Café."

Haley looked around. The place was amazing. It was a quaint little café that just felt like home. "Wow, Nathan, this place is beautiful."

"It's just a café."

"It's not just a café. It's like a little home away from home. It's so cute and cozy. I love it." Haley was standing looking around in awe of the place she had just fallen in love with. She was brought out of her daze when she felt Nathan grab her hand and lead her to the kitchen in the back.

"I'm not as good at this as Karen, but I think my pancakes are still pretty good."

The conversation flowed freely as Nathan cooked for Haley. She couldn't help but wonder if this could be considered a date. She thought that he liked her, but maybe he just saw her as his brother's nurse. If this was a date, it was definitely the best one she had been on in a while. Her phone rang to bring her out of her daze. She looked down and saw that it was Peyton. She sent it to voicemail. She was having fun and she didn't want Peyton to ruin it.

Nathan walked around the counter and put the food in front of them both and sat down next to her. "Who was that?"

"Peyton."

"Oh, I see you're good at holding a grudge."

"Shut up," she playfully hit his chest. "She's really been pissing me off lately." She stabbed her fork into the pancakes a little bit too hard.

"Woah, remind me to never piss you off. What's she been doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. I told you all about my screwed up family. What's going on?"

"She's just trying to tell me how to run my life. Damn it, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing."

"And what are you doing?"

She looked at him and laughed, "I don't know."

He laughed along with her, "I know what you mean."

Fifteen minutes later they were still talking and laughing like they'd known each other forever. "I don't know about Karen's, but your pancakes are amazing!"

"Thank you. It's my specialty. Actually, it's the only thing I know how to make. Let me get these dishes and then I'll take you home."

When Haley gave him the directions to her house Nathan nearly blew a gasket. "Peyton was going to make you walk all this way? Haley, it would take you, like, an hour to get home! In the dark nonetheless!"

"You underestimate my walking skills! It only takes thirty minutes."

"After being on your feet all day? That is ridiculous. I can't believe she'd leave you."

"I told her to."

Nathan looked confused. Who would want to walk all that way? "Why would you do that?"

Crap. What was she supposed to say? She decided to go with the truth, "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Nathan smiled the biggest smile since his brother had slipped into a coma, "Do you do that with all your patients?"

"This is me," she pointed to her apartment. Perfect timing. Haley started to get out of the car as soon as Nathan pulled over.

"Let me walk you in," Nathan offered.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Haley smiled and waited for him to walk over to her side of the car. When he did he grabbed her hand to walk her to her door. "It's apartment 11." Once they got upstairs Haley got all choked up not knowing what to say. She leaned against her apartment door while she dug through her purse to find her keys, "Thank you for tonight. For the pancakes, and for talking to me."

"It was no problem. Thanks for all you've done for me."

"It was no problem," she mimicked with a smile.

He didn't know if she liked him or not, but he knew that he liked her. He decided just to go for it, "I hope we can do this again. I had a really good time."

She smiled back at him, "Me too."

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but as soon as their lips met he felt her pull away. He opened his eyes just in time to see Peyton opening the door and Haley fall flat on her ass.

"Shit Peyton!" Haley screamed, not sure what she was more pissed about. She was going to kill Peyton. It was one thing for her to tell her what to do, but ruining a kiss with Nathan and possibly breaking her tailbone, that was crossing the line.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you were out here," Peyton acted all innocent. "Where have you been? You're shift ended hours ago. I've been calling you, I thought you were dead!"

Nathan helped Haley back up, "I should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley smiled at him, "Bye." She turned back to Peyton and stared her down. "What the hell, Peyton?"

"Me? What is up with you? Where the hell have you been? I was seriously worried about you."

"I was out. Obviously I'm fine, other than the pain in my ass. Thank you for that." Haley walked down the hall to her room.

"Haley, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"No, Peyton, I don't, but this is my life, not yours. I really like this guy and I'm pretty sure he likes me, so please, just butt out!" She slammed the door behind her and went straight to bed. That could have been a perfect night, if it weren't for her ass of a roommate.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Haley woke up at four the next morning and couldn't go back to sleep. her shift didn't start until eight, but she went ahead and got up. She hated to admit it but she knew she was just excited to see Nathan. When she was getting up she realized that her ass really hurt. Damn it. Peyton was going to die. She went into her closet and started digging, "I know it's in here somewhere. Where are you? Aha! There you are!" She pulled out the air horn that they had gotten back in high school for the state championship game. "This'll do."

She crept into Peyton's room and put the horn up to her ear. At this point she didn't care if the neighbors were going to hate her. Peyton was going down. She held down the top and held it watching happily as Peyton sprang from her bed. She grabbed her ear, "Damn it Haley! Are you trying to burst my eardrums?"

"I don't know, where you trying to break my tailbone?" She then walked out of Peyton's room triumphantly. Next time Peyton would think twice before messing with her.

Peyton sat on her bed pissed beyond belief. "This means war," she muttered when Haley left her room.

* * *

Nathan sat in his truck getting ready to go inside when he saw Haley stepping out of a cab and running inside. He got up to the ICU and she was nowhere to be seen. He went to Lucas's room and found Brooke asleep in the chair with her head lying on his bed. She sleepily lifted her head when she heard him enter the room.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey Nate. What's going on with you and nursey?" She sure got right to the point he thought.

"What?"

"You and Haley. And don't say nothing, there is obviously something going on."

"I don't know, Brooke. How is he?"

"He's the same. Don't try to change the subject. What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. Your fiancé is in a coma and you're seriously asking me about this?"

"Nate, I know the situation we're in, but there's nothing I can do about it. I need something to distract me from my horrible life of despair, so spill."

"Like I said Brooke, I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"Does that mean you did something besides talk? I saw you leaving with her last night."

"God no, Brooke. It's not like that with her. Brooke, this girl, she's special. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her. It's so weird, I mean I just met her 2 days ago and I can't stop thinking about her. It's crazy. I must be crazy."

"You're not crazy. It's about time you found a good girl like that."

When they heard beeping down the hall they both looked out the door to see Haley running down the hall in a full sprint. They burst out laughing. "Nate, she looks like a flailing duck."

"Shut up Brooke, it's cute."

"If you say so."

* * *

Nathan left Brooke in Lucas's room in search of food. He saw Haley standing at the hub, obviously working hard on something. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but he really wanted to talk to her, "Hey."

"Hey, Nathan."

"Umm, I was wondering if you had eaten yet," he mumbled out. Since when was he so nervous around a girl? He was Nathan Scott, big time MVP basketball player, why was he all of a sudden sounding like a teenage nerd?

"I haven't, hold on a sec," Haley went over to the nurse across from her and started whispering something that Nathan couldn't hear. The woman nodded and rolled her eyes. Haley smiled, gave the nurse a hug and went scampering back over to Nathan. "I've got a break in 5 minutes, I mean, if you want to get something with me."

"Yeah, that'd be great, just come get me when you're ready." He walked into his brother's room with a big smile on his face.

"I thought you were getting food."

"I was, but then I saw Haley and she is going on break in five minutes, so I'm gonna go then."

"Awww. How cute. You're whipped already. Lucas is gonna love this!"

* * *

"So this isn't exactly Karen's Café, but it was the best I could do on short notice," Haley joked as they walked into the hospital's cafeteria. "Don't worry, we haven't had anyone die just yet from the food. It's surprisingly edible. I wouldn't go near the cottage cheese though."

Nathan laughed. She was too cute for her own good. After getting their food he sat his tray down at a table a few rows down from Peyton, "Is here okay?" he asked Haley.

"Here is perfect," she sat down so that her back faced Peyton.

"So can you explain something to me?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, I saw you this morning getting out of a cab, but Peyton is sitting right over there. Why didn't you ride with her?"

"We're kind of at war, so she left without me this morning."

"What classifies war?"

"Well, I woke her up at four this morning with an air horn in her ear."

"Wow, Haley, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yeah, well, I guess she one upped me since I ended up thirty minutes late to work, topped with a thirty dollar cab fare."

"You could have called me, I would have picked you up. I mean, I've got to be here anyways."

"Yeah, I could have… if I knew your number."

"Well, don't you have it in the file?"

"Yes, it's in the file, which is here, not at my house. And don't you think it'd be a bit stalker-ish if I had your number without you giving it to me?"

"Okay, maybe, I didn't really think of it that way. Give me your phone." He took her phone and put her number in it, "So, now tomorrow you'll call me to pick you up. What are we going to do to get her back?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we. I'm beginning to hold a grudge about last night." He gave her a big smile and suggestively raised his eyebrow.

"Well," Haley looked over at Peyton and saw her staring down the two of them, "if you'd really like to make her mad, and I mean really mad. There is one thing you can do."

"And what is that?"

"You can finish what you started last night," she said as seductively as she could.

"Well, if you think it'll help…" he leaned in to give her the kiss he had wanted since the second he met her. Before he could get lost in it he heard successive loud noises come from behind them. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and slowly turned to look at what had caused the commotion. Peyton's chair was on the floor after she obviously had knocked it over. They watched as she slammed her tray on the bar and ran out of the cafeteria in a huff. They couldn't help but laugh. "I guess your plan worked."

* * *

Haley decided that after having a great lunch with Nathan that she should actually get back to her job. She only went back to his room when she was actually supposed to. She had normal conversations with Nathan and Brooke and went back to doing her rounds.

When her shift was over she went back to his room. She stayed outside when she saw that Nathan was alone talking to Lucas, "I'm sorry, man. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know it's my fault."

Haley couldn't bear to hear anymore, "Hey, Nathan."

"Oh, hey."

"Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, do you mind waiting for Karen to get here?"

"No, that's fine, I'll be out here if you need me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you waiting out there? Why don't you come in here?"

Haley smiled. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. What was Nathan doing to her? "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on, let me formally introduce you. Lucas, this is Haley, most definitely the best nurse on staff. Haley, this is Lucas, the best big brother a guy could ever ask for."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. You know, your brother really loves you."

Nathan turned his head away from Haley, as if seeing his mouth move would give away his secret, and gave his best Lucas impression, "Nice to meet you too, Haley. You are quite beautiful."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Nathan's impression. She was also incredibly embarrassed by his compliment. She decided to play along, "I don't think your fiancé would appreciate you saying that."

"Oh no, she'd have to agree. Would you be down for a threesome?"

Haley burst into laughter and hit Nathan's shoulder forcing him to turn around. "What? That's what he'd say."

They were brought out of their conversation when they heard Karen's voice, "You two seem to be having fun."

They were so captivated by each other that they hadn't even noticed Karen walking into the room. "Hey Aunt Karen. Are you here to relieve me of duty?"

"I sure am. Now get out of here."

* * *

As they got into the car Nathan decided to take a leap, "So, you're headed back to the lion's den?"

"Yep. I'm actually a little bit scared to see what she has in store for me next. We really pissed her off."

"You don't have to go back."

"Yeah, right? Where am I supposed to go?"

Just as he had planned. "Well you could stay at Lucas's with me. I mean, I'm not trying to seduce you, but they have a huge house, there are plenty of rooms for you to stay in."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love that."

"They won't care. Brooke loves you and I know Lucas would too."

"I don't have any clothes."

"Brooke has plenty that you can borrow."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be weird? I mean, I'm not going to get any death stares when she sees me intruding into her space."

"I promise."

"Okay, I guess that'd be okay, but could you take me back to my place tomorrow? It's my day off and Peyton won't be there, so I should be safe."

* * *

When they pulled up to the house, Haley stood in awe of what laid before her. "You said it was big, but dude, this is a mansion!"

"Yeah, pretty crazy, right? So you want a tour?"

"Hell yes!"

Nathan took her on a tour of the entire house letting her choose which bedroom she wanted. He got Brooke to give her some clothes to change into and he went back to the room she had chosen. When he walked in he found her sprawled across the bed with a big smile on her face. "I take it you like the room."

"Oh my goodness, this bed is amazing!"

He took the clothes over to her and put them on the bed. "Here's some of Brooke's stuff. I'm gonna go downstairs and watch some TV to wind down. If you want you can join me."

"Okay, could I maybe take a shower?"

"Yeah of course, it's right in there. Towels are in the closet."

"Thanks so much. This is all too much."

"No problem."

"I just feel absolutely disgusting in these scrubs. Let me take a shower and I'll be right down."

Nathan smiled, "Okay, I'll be waiting." I'll be waiting? What kind of nerdy line was that? He left the room shaking his head in embarrassment. I'll be waiting. Really?

* * *

Haley went downstairs to find Nathan lying on the couch watching SportsCenter. He sat up when he heard her. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing boxers and a cami. His first thoughts were right, she did look good under the scrubs. He had never seen her with her hair down before. It was long and beautiful. Damn, did she look good. "Hey," he said as if he hadn't spent most of his day with her. "Here's the remote, pick anything you want."

She joined him on the couch and put her feet in his lap as she leaned against the other side. She took the remote finally settling on Law & Order. "So, wanna play a game?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Twenty questions. I get to ask you twenty questions and for every one you answer, you get to ask me one."

"Sounds like fun."

"So, there is something I'm dying to know. How in the world did they afford this house?"

"Well, they both made their own money obviously quite early in life. Lucas kept a diary in high school, gay, I know. Anyways, Karen ended up encouraging him to make it into a novel. It's all about how we turned from enemies into brothers and how he fell in love with Brooke, very mushy. He got it published right out of college and somehow it made it to the Best Seller's list." She noticed how his face lit up as he talked about his brother. It was obvious he really cared for him. "And Brooke, she has her own fashion line, Clothes Over Bros. It branched out into all these other crazy things, like, she has her own magazine now and stuff. They don't really spend their money on too many extravagant things, except of course the house and Brooke's shoe collection."

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe she is Brooke Davis! I love her clothes. I could never be able to afford them, but they are gorgeous. That's amazing all they have accomplished at such a young age."

"Yeah., they're pretty awesome. So, my turn. I'll start out really simple. What's your last name?"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I never told you. I am such a space-case sometimes. James, Haley James."

"Like Bond, James Bond?"

"Seriously, no mocking is allowed in this game. My turn. Do you actually have a job? I mean, you've spent all day, every day at the hospital. You've been there more than I have and I work there! And you're living with your brother? Do you not have your own place?"

"I believe that was more than one question, but I'll let it slide this time. I do have a job. I'm a professional basketball player. It's the off season so I don't actually have to be there right now as long as I stay in good shape by lifting weights and running sprints and stuff. And I'm staying with my brother because I don't have a house here, I do have a house in Charlotte though. I just wanted to spend some time with him and Brooke."

"So you're kind of a big deal?"

"Yeah, people know me."

"Ahh! I love Anchorman!"

" Who doesn't? Okay, my turn again. Why are you and Peyton fighting? It seems kind of silly to fight like that with your best friend."

"It's stupid really. She's just mad because I like you. She had an incident a few years ago. She fell in love with a patient. Very Grey's Anatomy. Anyways, Jake, that was the patient, he was like her soul mate. She spent so much time with him and nearly got fired because she quit doing everything she was supposed to. Then he died. She was really broken up about it and she went into this downward spiral. I know that she's just trying to look out for me, but it's still annoying."

"So you like me?"

"Is that the only thing you heard from all of that?"

"No, I heard everything you said. So do you?"

"It's not your turn, you just asked your question."

"It is my turn."

"Is not."

"Is too. I said 'do you like me' and then you asked if that was all I heard. So now it's my turn. Do you like me?"

"I just said that I did you doofus."

Nathan smiled, "Good, because I like you."

Haley returned the smile, "Good. I've got a bit of a heavy question now. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything."

"Why do you keep telling Lucas that you're sorry?"

"Because it's my fault that he's in there. I knew that he had HCM, but I made him play anyway. I didn't know that he wasn't taking his medicine. If I had known, I never would have let him play. Even if it was just supposed to be a short game. We weren't even going to play that long. Everything was fine, we were just playing and then he was on the ground."

Haley took her feet out of his lap and scooted over closer to Nathan, "Nathan." He didn't respond, he just looked down in his lap, "Nathan. Nathan, look at me." When he still didn't respond, she grabbed his chin with her hand and pulled his head towards her. "This is not your fault. This is not anybody's fault. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything, remember?" She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Are we okay now? Are you going to quit doing stupid things like blaming yourself for things that are out of your control?"

He took her hand off of his chin and held it tight, "I guess, if you know everything."

"I do."

"Okay, for my next question I want to know, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. I'm more of a fly by the seat of your pants girl. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Your answer. Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to," she nuzzled her head into his chest as they continued to play their game, going long past twenty questions. They found out everything they could ever want to know about each other. They laid there until the both fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Brooke walked down the next morning on her way to work and saw quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen. There on very own her couch was Nathan Scott asleep with a girl in his arms. Not that she had never seen this before, but she had never seen him or the girl fully clothed. This was definitely a sight to see. She couldn't wait to tell Lucas. She quietly ran out of the house and went straight to the hospital.

* * *

Nathan was the first to wake up. He looked down and saw Haley with her head in the nook of his chest. He smiled and thought how perfectly she fit together with him, they were made for each other. He knew he must be crazy, he hadn't even known her for a week and he was already falling for this girl. Falling? No way. He was Nathan Scott, bad boy, this just isn't right.

His self conversation was interrupted when he felt her moving on top of him. She looked up to see him watching her, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I need to go by my apartment though."

"Okay, well, what do you think about lunch at Karen's? You can have some authentic Karen food instead of my poor attempt at a meal."

"Sounds good, but would you mind if we just laid here for a little while longer?" She felt safe in his arms and she really didn't want to think about what was going on between her and her best friend.

"I could stay like this all day."

"Let's not get carried away with ourselves," she said as she settled back into his chest.

* * *

Peyton decided that this stupid fight had gone on long enough with Haley. It was ridiculous for them to let Peyton's issues mess up their 11 year friendship. It was all in fun at first, but she realized she had taken it too far when she left Haley for work. When Haley didn't come home last night she knew she had messed up bad this time. She had been too hard on Haley for doing something that she herself had done. She was such a hypocrite and she knew it.

As soon as it was her break, she decided to suck it up and take this first step towards reconciliation. She took the elevator up to the ICU and went straight to Lucas's room, she figured that was most likely where she would be. She went in the door and saw a girl beside Lucas's bed deep in conversation with his unconscious body.

"Hey, have you seen Haley? I mean, Lucas's day nurse," Peyton asked.

Brooke figured it wasn't proper etiquette to tell her that yes, she had seen Haley this morning, asleep on her soon-to-be brother-in-law, so she took the safe route, "I don't think she's coming in today."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Peyton had been so upset about her fighting with Haley that she had forgotten today was Haley's day off. She started out the room before Brooke stopped her.

"Do I know you?"

"I was his ER nurse."

"Sorry, I was an absolute mess that day, I don't remember a thing. But I swear I know you from somewhere else, you look so familiar. What's your name?'

"Peyton."

"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke jumped up.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"Brooke Davis! We went to elementary school together in Wilmington!" She ran over and pulled Peyton into a hug so tight she thought she could no longer breathe, "Oh my gosh! This is so crazy! How have you been? This is just too crazy!"

"Oh my gosh. How did I not recognize you? You were my first best friend! I've been good. How about you?"

"Just fabulous, well, other than my fiancé being in a coma. So, are you friends with Haley?"

"Roommates actually. We kind of had a fight and she didn't come home last night. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Oh, don't worry, she's fine. She spent the night at my house last night." Oops. She probably shouldn't have just said that, but it was Peyton. Blonde haired pigtailed Peyton. Her first best friend. She could trust her and if she was Haley's roommate, it was okay for her to know.

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Nathan just said that she needed a place to stay." Crap! She said too much.

"Nathan? She spent the night with Nathan?" Peyton looked pissed.

"No, no, it wasn't like that! It wasn't like that at all. There was definitely no sex under my roof. The only sex allowed in my house includes me and although Haley is hot, I could never have a threesome Nathan." Brooke laughed thinking she had just made a pretty good joke. Obviously Peyton didn't think so. "I'm guessing you don't like Nathan."

"It's not him. I mean, it is him, but it's not. I just think it's stupid for her to get involved with someone who will inevitable leave. People don't stay in the ICU forever."

"I see where your coming from, but Nathan isn't like that. I have never seen him like this with a girl. I know it sounds crazy since they just met, but it really looks like they've got something that could really last. I've seen the way her looks at her. It has this intensity to it. It's obvious that she feels the same too. I'll see her running around the hall all frazzled and looking completely wiped out, but the second she steps into this room and sees Nathan, she just beams. You should at least give them a chance. If not for them, at least for your friendship's sake."

"She looks happy?"

"Extremely."

"I guess I could give them a chance."

"Why don't you come home with me after your shift tonight. We can catch up and maybe Haley will be there so you can apologize."

"Sounds good. I'm guessing you'll be up here for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, just come up when you get off."

* * *

By the time they walked into Karen's it was already noon. They had spent most of the morning just lying in each other's arms forgetting the world around them. Then they had gone to Haley's so she could change. Now it was finally time to eat. They went in and sat at the counter. "Hey Karen," he shouted to Karen who was back in the kitchen.

"Hey Nathan," Karen shouted back as she came out to the front, "and Haley." She smiled when she saw them together. Nathan deserved to be happy. "What can I get you two today?"

"What's good here?" Haley asked Karen.

"Everything," Nathan answered for her. "I usually get a cheeseburger, they are to die for, and since you're such a carnivore, I'm sure you'd like it."

"Okay, but no vegetables on it! I can't stand lettuce and tomato on a burger. Ketchup is the closest thing to a vegetable I can handle."

"So, two plain cheeseburgers coming right up."

"I hate vegetables too. My dad used to always make me eat my vegetables so I would 'grow big and tall' and be strong enough to play ball."

"Well then, I guess that's what happened to me. I never ate mine and look at how short I am."

They both laughed and once again the conversation flowed freely as they talked about anything and everything. Haley decided that she couldn't wait any longer to ask this, she was getting in deep and needed to be realistic, "So there's a question I forgot to ask you last night."

"Fire away."

"When do you go back to Charlotte?"

Nathan hadn't even thought about Charlotte. He had been too worried about his brother and too consumed with Haley to even think about the less meaningful things in life. Sure he loved basketball, but he loved his brother a lot more. He answered Haley honestly, "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. Why?"

"Because if you're just going to leave in a week then I can't do this, whatever this is," she motioned between them. "I like you Nathan, I mean, I really like you. I don't know really what's going on with us, but I think it's something good. I don't want to get involved in something just to lose it."

"You won't lose it. I agree, what's going on with us, it's good. And I like you too. Like, I really like you. A lot," he semi-mocked her invoking a smile from her. "I don't know when I'm going back. The season starts back in two months, which means real practice starts back up in a month. Considering Lucas's condition right now, I'm pretty sure I can negotiate that as long as I keep training on my own. Even when I do have to go back, I can still come back and visit. So if you're looking for an excuse for this not to work, that doesn't work."

"I'm not looking for an excuse. I've just got to protect myself. And I really don't want an 'I told you so' from Peyton. I want this."

"Good, because I want it too." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Mmmm… I really want this."

"So, what time are you going to see Lucas today?"

As she asked, Karen walked up to them bringing their food, "You don't need to go by today, Nate. He's probably tired of hearing your voice." Haley started laughing, she loved how comfortable his family seemed to be with each other, even with all the crazy issues he had told her about the night before. "Brooke's gonna be there all day and Keith's going later tonight. You go and have fun with your girlfriend," Karen gave them a wink and walked back into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend?" Haley asked looking over at Nathan.

"I think I like the sound of that. What do you say girlfriend?"

"I say, I like it too… boyfriend."

"So, girlfriend, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, boyfriend," Haley started.

"Oh guys, you're gonna make me throw up if you keep talking like that," came Keith from behind him.

Nathan got up and gave him a hug as if he hadn't seen him in years, "Uncle Keith, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my wife does own the place."

"I mean why aren't you at the shop?"

"Oh, that. Well, I got a call from Brooke this morning telling me just how absolutely adorable you two were. Then my beautiful wife over there called me to tell me the exact same thing. I just had to come see it with my own eyes."

Nathan put his head in his hands embarrassed by his family while Haley just started to laugh.

"No, that's a lie. I didn't really want to see it, but I was told that y'all were all that they were going to talk about tonight so if I wanted to be able to talk I had to get my ass down here and check you out. I must admit, you are pretty cute. Just don't talk all mushy-gushy when I'm around."

"Well, you've seen it, so you can leave now," Nathan retorted trying to get rid of him.

"Do you really think I would travel all the way across town without seeing my wife? Wow, you really are conceited," Keith finally left them alone to go see his wife.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"I think it's endearing."

"In what way?"

"It's obvious that they love you. Plus, it means they like me!" she said with a big smile on her face.

He loved her smile. "Who wouldn't love you?"

Was she imagining things or did he just say love? She said like, he said love. She must be hearing things. "Apparently Peyton doesn't."

"Peyton does and you know it. You're just having a silly fight. You'll both get over it. I know it. You being my girlfriend can't ruin an eleven year friendship."

"Your girlfriend," she giggled. She could say that forever and he would listen to it forever.

"Okay, so let's forget all of this heavy stuff. What do you usually do on your day off?"

"Usually I just lay around being lazy and watch TV or something."

"So how about we go back to my place and watch movies and eats tons of junk food?"

"Sounds good to me, but seriously, how can you think about food right after eating all of this?"

"I'm always hungry. I'm a growing boy. One rule though."

"What?"

"No chick flicks."

"Agreed!"

"Okay, let's get out of here before Keith and Karen come back out here."

He started running out of the store pulling her along with him, "Wait! Aren't you going to pay?"

"Are you kidding me? After them picking on us like that? Yeah right!"

Haley just giggled and let him lead her outside of the café.

* * *

Several hours later the two of them were curled up on the couch in each others' arms completely at peace watching Waterboy.

"You don't really treat your water boys like that, do you?"

"No, Haley, we don't actually have water boys in basketball. The people who give us water are assistant coaches and athletic trainers, so you better be nice to them."

"Is water really better than Gatorade? Because I like Gatorade a lot better."

"I guess it's more of an opinion. I like Gatorade better too."

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"I guess I like all the Frost flavors the best."

"Really? Me too! That's so cool. Can they really make a lawnmower go that fast?"

"Hales, do you ever quit asking questions?"

Hales. He had never called her Hales before. "I've seen this movie so many times I could probably recite the whole thing. I'd rather talk to you. By the way, I like it when you call me Hales."

"I like calling you Hales." She was just too cute. He couldn't help but kiss her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, but as he pulled away she pulled him back in. She really did want to kiss him forever. If she wasn't careful, she knew she could get caught up in him. Of course as soon as they lost in each other they heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home," Brooke screamed. Before she entered the room they heard her shout again, "Is everybody decent?"

Nathan rolled off of Haley and they both rolled their eyes in frustration. What is it about them and interruptions? "Yes Brooke, we're decent."

She walked around the corner, "Good, because it's too soon for that. And I'd have to burn that couch and it's my favorite. We also have company and that'd just be awkward. You see, I ran into an old friend today, like, preschool best friend old, and she said she knew you," she pointed to Haley.

"Really? Who is it?"

Peyton walked around the corner, "Hey."

Haley's good mood was completely ruined, "What are you doing here Peyton?

"I came to apologize."

"Go ahead."

She could tell this wasn't going to be easy, "I'm sorry Hales. You're my best friend. I was just being stupid and probably a little bit jealous. I just didn't want you to get hurt like I did. I hate fighting with you. I shouldn't have taken it this far. I love you and I need my best friend back. I miss you"

"That's what Nathan said. He said that we shouldn't let this come between us, because we are best friends. I say that, because I need you to know that he doesn't want to come between us. And I miss you too," Haley motioned for her to come over for a hug and she gladly ran over to her.

"I guess I owe you an apology too Nathan. I should have given you a chance."

"We're good, as long as you don't throw a fit every time we kiss, because I plan on doing that a lot." Haley smiled as this, he was just too sweet. She knew she hit the jackpot with him. "You also have to promise that next time instead of sitting all the way across the cafeteria, you'll join us."

"I'd love to."

Just then Haley remembered something, "You also owe me thirty dollars for the cab ride." They both laughed, "It may be funny, but I'm totally serious. So how do you know two each other?" she asked pointing between Peyton and Brooke.

"Like I said, we were best friends and neighbors back when we were five. We were pretty much inseparable. I hadn't seen her since I moved from Wilmington," Brooke explained. "So, who wants pizza? I'm buying."

* * *

Two hours later after eating pizza and getting to know each other, it seemed like they had known each other for years. They clicked almost immediately and Peyton knew that she had misjudged Nathan. Haley noticed how much Brooke loved Lucas and hoped someday that she would find a love like that. She hoped that someday Nathan could be that love.

It was getting late and the girls decided it was time to go home since they both worked early the next morning. Peyton just couldn't get Haley to leave. She was waiting in the car for her, but after fifteen minutes, she became annoyed. She went back into the house just to find Nathan and Haley making out by the door.

"Hales, are you going to stay here, or are you coming with me?" Peyton asked, obviously her patience was growing thin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses," she said to Peyton and then turned back to Nathan, "Okay babe, I've got to go before she leaves me again."

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop kissing you. Do you have to leave?" they kept trying to talk in between kisses.

"Yes, I do. I need to spend the night with Peyton and I definitely wouldn't be able to stop kissing you if I stayed here tonight. And I will get so carried away with those eyes of yours that I wouldn't be able to stop at that."

"I know, I know. Me neither. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow. One more kiss."

"Ahem… still here," Peyton was beginning to think that accepting them together was going to get annoying.

Haley turned to her annoyed, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

As soon as Peyton and Haley were out the door, Brooke appeared in the hallway. "Awww, you two are so cute!"

"Have you been watching us?" Nathan asked.

"No. Maybe. Yes. Come on! My fiancé is in a coma. I'm not getting any action, so the least I can do is watch."

"Are you serious? That's disturbing Brooke."

"Whatever. So, it looks like things are going good between you too.

"They are. She officially agreed to be my girlfriend today."

"You move fast Nathan Scott."

"I can just tell already that this is the beginning of something good."

"Have you thought about what's going to happen when you go back home? I don't need you falling in love and then falling apart."

"We're gonna make it work."

"Are you in love with her, Nate?"

"What? Are you high?"

"No, I'm absolutely serious. Do you love her?"

"Brooke, we just started dating."

"So… I fell in love with Lucas on our first date."

"Whatever Brooke. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know you love her! Just admit it!" she screamed as he left her.

"Good night, Brooke." Brooke was being ridiculous. Love? Nathan Scott does not fall in love. Definitely not with a girl he just met. Brooke was just crazy. She had to be.

* * *

When Haley and Peyton got home, Peyton stopped Haley before she went to her room and pulled her onto the couch. "Okay Hales, I told you that I'd be okay with this whole thing, but I really want to talk about it with you. Please don't jump down my throat, I want to talk, not fight."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, for starters, did anything happen last night?"

"No, nothing happened at all. We talked all night getting to know each other. It's crazy, but I felt like I could talk to him about anything and we did. We were just lying on the couch talking when we both fell asleep. Nothing happened at all, but I woke up in his arms and it just felt right. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really. But just because I haven't experienced it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. What do you expect to happen when the basketball season restarts and he goes back to Charlotte? I'm not trying to impose, but I know the pain of losing someone and I just don't want that to happen to you. I love you too much."

"We actually talked about that today. He said not to worry about it right now. He has two months before he has to go back and he wants to spend them with me. Because he said that he really likes me, like a lot. Then he called me his girlfriend. So he's my boyfriend and I'm really happy about that."

"That's all I want. I want you to be happy. So, last question. Are you in love with him?"

"What are you talking about Peyton? I've known him for four days. It's a little too soon to be throwing around the L word."

"You so are. You love him. I can see it in your eyes. "

Haley got up and walked to her room, she didn't want to talk about this right now, or even think about it. "Good night Peyton." She changed and laid in bed thinking about everything that Peyton had just said. It was ridiculous. She couldn't already be in love with him. Love at first sight just happens in the movies. That was just crazy. Or was it?


	5. Day 5

Day 5

It was seven o'clock on Sunday morning and Peyton had just finished cooking grilled cheese sandwiches for her and Haley's breakfast. "Food is ready," she screamed to Haley who was just coming out of the shower.

She put on her short robe and went to eat before changing so that her food wouldn't get cold. "Oh, Peyton! Thank you so much! You know your grilled cheeses are my favorite! You're the best roomie ever!" She went over and smothered Peyton in a hug so she could barely breathe.

"So, I guess all is forgiven?"

"Of course, I thought we decided that last night."

"We did, but just in case, I thought I'd bribe you."

There was a knock at the door. They looked at each other confused, "Who would be coming here at this hour?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go see?"

"Peyton, I'm in my robe!"

"Soooo."

"Okay, fine, I'll get it… lazy ass."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to," she screamed back over her shoulder. The knocking started again, "I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She opened the door and just stood there silently.

"Hi."

"Hi," she replied in surprise.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"What? Oh, yeah, come in. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the hospital and I didn't know if you might want a ride."

"Umm…" she was still a little taken.

"That's okay, nevermind, sorry, I should have called. I'll just see you at the hospital." He turned around and started walking to the door.

She wasn't about to let him leave. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss, "I would love if you could take me to work. You'll have to wait a bit though. I just started my breakfast and I haven't changed yet." She tightened her robe immediately aware of her lack of clothing.

"You are well worth the wait."

Peyton popped out from around the corner, "You two are seriously sickening. Are you really going to fall for that lame line Hales?"

"Shut up Peyton and make another grilled cheese, Nathan is hungry."

"What?"

"Yeah, you said you were making it up to me by cooking me breakfast and now Nathan is here and he is hungry, so make it up to him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now get to it!"

Peyton left the room to go back to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, Hales."

"That's fine, I'm just making her suffer. And… I needed her out of the room."

"And why did you need her out of the room?"

"So I could do this," she pulled his body close to hers and gave him a kiss. He put one hand on her hip and slipped the other hand sneakily through her robe to her other hip. She pulled away and slapped his hand, "And what do you think you're doing?"

He pulled his hands back and held them up, "Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You're right. I'm not sorry. You're just so damn hot Hales. You shouldn't be allowed to walk around in a robe with your hair all wet and sexy."

"Well, I am in my own apartment and you are the one who showed up when I was dressed like this."

"Nathan! Your food is ready!" Peyton screamed from the kitchen.

"I guess we should go in there," Nathan said.

"I guess so," she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys, seriously, can you at least try not to make googly eyes in front of me. Brooke may love it, but I have a low vomit reflex."

"I'm sorry Peyton, I just can't help it. Your girl here just drives me crazy like that."

"Her girl? I thought I was supposed to be your girl?"

"Oh babe, you are my girl. You are definitely my girl." He leaned in and gave her another kiss. They looked around and noticed that Peyton had left the room.

"Peyt? Where'd you go?"

"I'm just throwing up my breakfast, you two continue what you're doing. I'm going to get ready. I'll see you at work, don't be late."

Haley looked at her watch, "Oh crap, I need to change!"

"Need some help?"

"No! Stay out here. If you'd like to be a really good boyfriend, then you could do the dishes."

"Nathan Scott does not do dishes!" he said as she ran into her room.

"Then Nathan Scott will never be able to help his girlfriend change," she shouted back as she shut the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Haley came out of her room to find dishes that were immaculately clean. "Wow, I'm impressed. I thought Nathan Scott didn't do dishes."

"I thought I'd make an exception. I haven't seen those before," he pointed to her pink scrubs. "You look good in pink."

"I'm sure you haven't seen a lot of my clothes. You've only known me for a few days."

"Five."

"What?"

"Five, I've known you for five days. Well, this will be our fifth."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you did," she smiled, loving the fact that he cared just as much as she did. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting in the parking lot of the hospital. Haley turned her whole body towards Nathan sitting in Indian style. She held his hand in both of hers and looked up at him. "Okay, I don't want you to take this personally, but I need to talk to you about something right quick."

Nathan was a bit worried, "Why do I have a feeling that I won't like this."

"Maybe because you won't, but I just need you to listen to me the whole way through, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I think that maybe," she continued very slowly, "maybe we shouldn't be like us when I'm at work."

"What do you mean? Do you not want to be with me?"

"No, no, no. that's not what I'm saying at all. God, no. I love being with you. I just don't want people thinking that I'm not doing my job."

"Well, isn't it your job to take care of me?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"No, it's my job to take care of your brother and about half a dozen other patients. I'm serious Nathan. As much as I'd love to just get caught up in you, I need to do my job."

"Does that mean that you can't have lunch with me?"

"Of course I can have lunch with you. I just can't be staring at you when I'm supposed to be working. And I can't have you staring at me either, because I will know that you're looking at me and I'll look back and I'll get fired."

"Okay, fine. I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Do I have to wait here when you go in so people don't think we're together?"

"Just wait five minutes. Please?"

"Anything for you, my dear, I'll see you inside."

* * *

Nathan stuck his head out into the hall, "Excuse me, nurse?"

"Nathan… you can call me by my name," Haley rolled her eyes as she walked into Lucas's room.

"Sorry, I didn't want to blow your cover."

"I thought you understood."

"I do, I'm just messing with you Hales. When is your lunch break?"

"In about an hour."

"Do you want me to go pick us up something?"

Haley's face lit up, "You are an angel! That would be absolutely amazing!"

"What would you like?"

"Just get me whatever you're getting."

"I mean, from where?"

"I don't care. Anything," she was absolutely glowing. "Nobody has ever brought me lunch before."

"You've got to be kidding me. A beautiful girl like you?"

"You can quit sucking up now. Lunch is enough. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Do I not get a kiss?"

"I'm on the clock. But you can bet your ass as soon as I'm on lunch, you'll get my appreciation," she winked at him and went back to work.

* * *

Haley was sitting around talking with the other nurses when she saw the man walk in. She called Nathan, but he didn't answer. She left him a message and ran to Lucas's room. Why wasn't anybody in there? Some family member was always there. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? May I come in?"

"Umm, sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. You'll need to come back later."

"I was just told that I could come up here."

"Well, they were wrong, I need to give him his bath now and that is kind of a private thing."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, he is my son."

She walked over to the door, "Sir, I really need you to leave right now."

"No, I came to see my son and I'm going to see him."

"Sir, you can't. Do I need to call security?"

"Look sweetie, just because you're screwing his brother doesn't mean you can control who visits him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, tramp. I know that you're sleeping with Nathan. It's surprising actually, you don't look like the whore type he usually screws."

She tried to push the door closed and push him out, "Sir, I need you to leave."

"Like hell I will," he grabbed her arm and threw her out of the way and onto the ground.

Out of nowhere came this booming voice, "Don't you touch her!" she looked up just in time to see Nathan's fist collide with Dan's face. Dan hit the floor. Nathan picked him up by the shirt and threw him out of the room. "I told you to stay away from us!" he slammed the door behind Dan.

Nathan looked at Haley who was still on the floor. He walked over to her and squatted down beside her, "I'm sorry about him. Can I help you up?"

"No. I think I'm just going to stay here for a minute."

"Why?"

"I just need a minute, okay?"

"Okay," he sat down next to her and tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not, I promise."

"Then why won't you let me hold your hand? No one can see us. The door is shut."

She took her other hand and held his, "I have no problem holding your hand," she tried to say with a smile.

"Haley, what's wrong with your other hand?"

"Nothing. It's fine. I'm fine. Okay? What did you get us to eat?"

"I went to Karen's." he tried to grab her other hand again, but she pulled it away. "Haley, let me see your hand."

"Where's the food?"

"I don't know. Let me see your hand."

"How do you not know where you put our lunch?"

Nathan was getting tired of this. He grabbed her arm that she was trying to hide, "Shit Hales! That looks bad."

"It's fine Nathan."

"No, it's not. He grabbed Haley's cell phone out of her pocket. "Hey Peyton, get up here. Haley's hurt." He hung up before he even told her anything.

"Nathan. You did not need to do that. I am fine." Nathan tried to move her hand, "Nathan, just don't touch it, okay?" Tears were starting to fall. "Really, Nathan, just leave it alone."

"Stay right here, I'm going to check on Peyton." Nathan went out into the hall and saw Dan still out there, "Did I not tell you to leave? Get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not leaving until I see my son."

Peyton came running out of the stairwell, "Nathan where is she?"

He was pulled out of his rage for just a moment, "She's in Luke's room." He turned to a nurse nearby, "Excuse me, he just attacked Haley in there, can you get security up here?"

"You hit me too Nathan, are you ready to leave?"

"I hit you in self-defense. You really might want to get out of here before security comes. He has a huge crush on Haley and believe me, he is one scary S.O.B." He didn't even want to bother with finishing that conversation, he needed to get back to Haley.

"Peyton? Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Haley said.

Peyton looked at her in disbelief, "Something obviously happened for your wrist to be this swollen. Nathan?"

"My dad."

"What about your dad?"

"He did it to her."

"Why the hell would you let your father do this Nathan? He freakin broke her wrist!"

"I didn't let him…"

Haley cut him off, "Peyton, don't go blaming Nathan for this. He wasn't even here. He just showed up and knocked him out."

"Is her wrist really broken?"

"Yes, her wrist is broken. Do you not see how disgusting it looks? Of course, we still have to do X-rays, but it is definitely broken."

"I hope you don't talk to all your patients this way," Haley said trying to lighten the situation. She was in a lot of pain and she just didn't want to think about it. The pain wasn't the only thing she wanted to forget. She wanted to forget what had caused it. She wanted to forget seeing Nathan hit him. She just wanted to start the day over.

"Nathan, help me get her up. Grab her elbow and under her arm." They started walking towards the door, "Hales, how much does it hurt?"

"Not much."

"Haley. Stop lying to me. I can look at this and tell you it hurts. What I need to know is if the rhythm of walking bothers it, because there is a wheelchair right there."

"Peyton, I'm fine." Nathan went over and got the wheelchair. "Nathan, I said I'm fine."

"Quit saying that, Hales. Just let us take care of you."

"Nathan… the rules."

"Screw the rules. My girlfriend is hurt and it's my fault. I'm not going to let you be in any more pain than I've already caused. So sit your cute little butt down."

Haley reluctantly sat down. She tilted her head backwards so that she was staring at Nathan upside down, "It's not your fault either. It probably wasn't a good idea of mine to try to block a man twice my size from getting in the room."

"You wouldn't have been doing it though if it weren't for me."

"Nathan you need to stop."

"No, I just want or need to say I'm sorry."

"No, I mean, you need to stop. The x-ray machine is back there," she said pointing behind her and laughing.

"Oh, okay. How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"Probably not long. They kind of like me here, so I get to cut in line."

"Hales?" Peyton said annoyed waiting for Haley to go into the room.

Nathan pushed her over to Peyton, "Good luck. Don't forget to cover your ovaries!"

Haley looked at Peyton and then back at Nathan. Did he really just say that?

Nathan turned around and looked away. Did he really just say that?

* * *

Haley and Peyton sat in the x-ray room, "That was awkward, right?" Haley asked her best friend.

"Definitely awkward," she looked at the x-rays, "and definitely broken."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What really happened, Hales?"

"Nathan said the other day that Dan wasn't allowed to see Lucas, so I told him that he couldn't. He got really mad at me and kinda threw me on the floor. I just caught myself wrong I guess. I don't think he was really trying to hurt me. But then Nathan came in and nearly knocked him out. He was so mad. I thought he was going to kill him. The look on his face scared me. I don't know what to do. He thinks it's his fault too."

"God Hales. That's so messed up, I don't even know how to describe it, but you need to tell Nathan what you just told me. Now we gotta get out of this room before we get kicked out. I'll go get Dr. West to see you, then I'll cast it up for you. Talk to Nathan."

Peyton wheeled Haley out of the room and handed her over to Nathan, "She'll tell you where to go." She looked down at Haley, "Tell him."

Haley hated it when Peyton did that. She would always say something in front of the other person forcing Haley to actually talk about it.

"What are you supposed to tell me?"

"I'll tell you when we're waiting for the doctor, okay?"

"Fine."

They got to the room and Haley really didn't want to talk, but Nathan insisted. "Hales, what was Peyton talking about?"

"Do we really have to talk about it?"

"Yes. Come on Hales. We can't start a relationship without honesty." He sat down next to her on the hospital bed. "Please tell me."

"Okay. Peyton wanted me to tell you what happened. When I broke my wrist." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Dan showed up and I knew how much you didn't want him to see Lucas. I tried to talk to him calmly, I really did, but then he started calling me a whore for sleeping with you. I mean, I know that I'm not, but still. Anyways, he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he kinda just threw me out of the way. I don't think he was trying to hurt me, but he did. I didn't want to tell you because you scared me." Haley started crying.

"What do you mean? How did I scare you?"

"When you came in and hit him. You just had this look. It wasn't you. At least it wasn't the you that I knew. It scared me."

"I'm sorry Hales. He just does that to me. I saw him with his hands on you and I snapped. I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you. I never want to see anyone hurt you."

Haley didn't know what to think. He really did care about her, but what if he ever got mad at her like that? She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "Nathan, I'm just scared of you giving me that look that you gave Dan."

He pulled her away to look at him. "Haley, look in my eyes. what do you see? Do you think I could ever hurt you?"

She knew what she saw, but was too afraid to admit it. "Nathan…" She felt like such a baby. She kept crying over something so stupid.

"Haley, look at me. I love you. I could never hurt you. Ever."

"Haley?" Dr. West interrupted. "What happened to you?"

"I fell," she looked at Nathan hoping he wouldn't tell what happened.

"Who is this, Haley?"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Nathan."

"Nathan, can I ask you to leave for a second?"

"Yeah."

Haley grabbed his arm before he could leave, "No, doctor, I want him to stay. I know what you're thinking. He didn't hurt me. A patient's father got mad and sort of pushed me."

"Did you report it?" the doctor asked.

"No."

"I did. I told security and had them escort him out," Nathan said.

"What? Nathan. Why did you do that?"

"Because he hurt you, Hales."

"That wasn't your place, Nathan."

"Haley, Nathan did the right thing, Let me see your wrist." Haley gave the doctor her arm, "This is pretty bad. We might need to do surgery to fix this."

"You've got to be kidding me. I just freakin fell. That's ridiculous. Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can try and set it, but if it doesn't work, we'll have to do surgery."

"Okay, just do that."

"This is going to hurt. And when I say hurt, I mean excruciating pain."

"Can't you give me some pain pills?"

"They wouldn't work fast enough, you know that."

"Haley, just hold my hand, it'll be okay," Nathan reassured her.

She took his hand and relief washed over her. She was in pain, but she felt safe. "Okay, I'm ready." She was a nurse, so she could handle a lot of gorey things, but she couldn't look when it was her body that was hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Haley, look at me," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"I can't."

"Come on, babe, open your eyes and look at me." Haley finally opened her eyes to look at him, "It's going to be okay."

Haley screamed as the doctor set her wrist, but she didn't take her eyes off on Nathan. Even with all the pain, she had found comfort in his eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you."

"I'm going to page Peyton now so she can cast it. I'll get you some pain pills and you can go home. You have a ride, don't you?"

"Of course, I'll take her."

"Come back to see me in a month and we'll se if we're able to get you back to work."

"What? A month? I can't go a month without working!"

"Don't worry about it. You were injured on the job, you're getting paid leave and all your hospital bills paid for. Lucky you."

Haley looked at the doctor in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm completely serious. I've got other patients to see, so I'll leave you two to do whatever you kids do. I'll see you in a month."

"Are you sure you can take me home? Don't you need to stay with Lucas?"

"No, I called Keith when I got your message that Dan was here. He said he was on his way, so he should be with Lucas now, but we can check on the way out."

"I hear you've been benched," Peyton said as she walked in.

"Yeah. This is going to be weird. I haven't gone more than a few days without work since I was 18."

"Well, at least now you have someone to spend it with," Peyton said surprising both of them. "Yes… I see you two holding hands over there."

"Are you almost done?" Haley was ready to go home.

"Dude, I just started."

"How much longer will it take, I'm tired. I just want to go home."

"You're going home? You know, I won't be home until late. Jenn called out, so I have to do her shift. It'll probably be 6 in the morning before I get home."

"You can stay at my place if you want. Sleep in that bed that you love and think is so comfortable."

She looked up at him, "That sounds perfect."

"Okay, done. You're ready to go. I love you, Hales. And you," she pointed at Nathan, "take care of her."

* * *

After making sure that Keith was with Lucas, Nathan took Haley back to his brother's house. They hadn't eaten all day, so after Nathan got Haley clothes to change into, he cooked them some dinner. He called her, but she didn't answer. He went upstairs to check on her and found her fast asleep. He went back downstairs and fixed them plates. He went back upstairs with a tray and two drinks.

He leaned down into her ear, "Hey, honey, you need to eat something."

"I'm tired."

"I know you are baby, but I brought it up here for you, so you don't even have to move."

She opened up her eyes and sat up slowly. She gave him a kiss, "Thank you. You're perfect." They started to eat, but Haley wasn't doing to well having to use her left hand. "This is a lot harder than I thought," she said frustrated.

Nathan started laughing when he looked at her struggling to feed herself, "Do I need to feed you, little girl?" Haley gave him puppy dog eyes and he fell for it right away. She already had him whipped.

After they finished eating Nathan got up to take the dishes back downstairs Haley stopped him, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, just let me take these dishes downstairs."

"No, please stay with me."

"Okay," Nathan sat the plates down on the dresser and climbed into bed with Haley. "Are you okay?"

Haley snuggled into him and put her hurt wrist on his chest, "I just want to lie here in your arms. I just want to feel safe."

He pulled her in as close to her as he could. He lifted her cast and kissed it, "You are safe." The pain pills had definitely worked and she fell right asleep in his arms feeling safe for the first time since Dan had walked into the hospital today.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Haley woke up alone the next morning. She sat up confused looking around her. She saw a note on the pillow next to her,

'Haley- I had to go to the hospital. Something is wrong with Lucas. Call me when you wake up. -Nathan'

Haley was worried. As Lucas's nurse, she knew that if something was wrong, it had to be bad. Lucas should only have been getting better, not worse. She couldn't call Nathan. He needed to be with his family, but she wanted to be with him too. She picked up her phone and called Peyton. "Hey, Peyt. I know you just got home, but I really need a ride to the hospital. Something happened with Lucas and I really need to get to the hospital."

* * *

Haley ran into the ICU and went straight to Lucas's room. The whole family was sitting around his bed. Nathan looked up and saw her standing there. The look in his eyes broke her heart. She started walking over to him when he got up to meet her. He put his arms around her as tight as he could as if letting go of her meant he would lose her forever.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Nathan, what happened?" she asked without looking up.

Nathan didn't say anything, he just held her tighter.

Keith spoke up, "Lucas had a stroke."

Haley had to tell families something like this plenty of times, but today was different. It was her family that was being crushed this time. Well, not actually her family, it was his family, but they felt like her family. They had made her feel like family. Even with all the times she had been in this situation, she still didn't know what to say, "Nathan…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"Come with me, Haley," he said as he kept pulling her down the hall. He didn't stop until he had pulled her out into a courtyard. It was Haley's favorite place in the whole hospital.

"Nathan, what are we doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Haley was genuinely concerned.

"I said this yesterday, but I have to say it again now. I love you. I know we haven't known each other long at all, but I have never felt anything like this before. Seeing Luke in there, just barely hanging on, it's made me realize that life is too short. You have to live every day as if it's your last. To be honest, I'm kind of glad you hurt your wrist. I know it's horrible to say that, but it means that I get to spend more time with you. Lucas is my best friend and for so long he has been the only person I can count on, but in the past few days, you have been there. You have helped me through this more than you could ever know. And you have to know that I love you. I'm in love with you Haley."

Haley just stared at him not knowing what to say, "Nathan…"

He cut her off, "You don't have to say it back, I know it's too soon."

"Nathan…"

"But, you know, just seeing Brooke in there so helpless with Lucas, I knew I had to tell you."

"Nathan, will you just let me talk?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry."

She looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really," she couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across her face. She couldn't remember a time when she was this happy. "So are you just gonna stand there or are you going to kiss me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he leaned in and kissed her as if it was their last. He really was going to spend every day like it was his last. Especially the days he got to spend with her. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had to leave her.

Nathan had her up against a tree kissing her like he never had before. "Guys," they heard Brooke scream, "He's awake."

Nathan looked at Haley. "He's awake," he repeated in disbelief. "He's awake." He picked her up and swung her around, "He's awake, Hales. He's really awake. Come on, you have to meet him." He pulled her along behind him, "Hales, pick up the speed here."

"I can't, my legs are too short."

He turned around and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to see my brother." Haley laughed the whole way up to Lucas's room, getting strange looks from all her co-workers along the way. He ran through the door and over to the side of Lucas's bed, "Luke! You're awake!"

Lucas just nodded his head.

"Nathan, you can put me down now."

Nathan had completely forgotten that Haley was over his shoulder, "Oh, sorry, baby."

Keith looked at Karen and semi-whispered, "Did he just call her baby?"

"I think he did," Karen whispered back.

"He can't talk yet Nathan, but as far as I can tell, he knows what we're saying," Brooke explained.

Lucas gave Nathan a questioning look towards Haley.

"Oh, yeah, Lucas, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed by him, "This is Haley. My girlfriend," he couldn't help but smile every time he said that word and neither could she. "Actually, I already introduced you to her, but you were a bit indisposed."

"Hi Lucas, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hey, that's what you said the first time you met him. You are so unoriginal."

"Shut up," she playfully hit him.

"It's cute," Nathan said giving her a quick kiss. Lucas gave a half smile seeing his brother so obviously happy. Nathan then turned back to his brother, "She was your nurse. I made sure she took good care of you. But I must say, I'm holding a grudge towards you man, she saw you naked before I got to see her."

"Nathan!" Haley hit him again, but harder this time.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt the lovefest going on here, but y'all are just sickening and I kind of want to talk to my fiancé."

Nathan looked around, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you are… baby," Keith said mockingly.

Karen hit Keith, "Shut up, I think it's cute. Young love is refreshing. Or young like," she corrected herself trying not to make it awkward.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and smiled. "Young love," they both said.

"See, that's what I'm talking about… sickening," Keith said.

"Okay, you can leave now…" Brooke said annoyed.

* * *

Nathan and Haley took the elevator downstairs and started walking out to the bay. When they got out there Nathan sat on the bench and pulled Haley into his lap. "So, last time we were here, did you think we'd be here again, like this?"

"I don't think I could ever have imagined any of this."

"Want to know a secret?" he whispered in her ear.

"You know I do."

"Do you remember when Andrew asked me if you were my girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Peyton called you away before I could answer. After you left I told him that I hoped you would be some day. I knew you were something special then, but I never expected this. To be back here, right now, so in love with you."

Haley smiled and shook her head. She gave him a kiss, "You really are amazing."

"I try." He smiled back at her. His face quickly turned from happy to stern.

Haley noticed the change in his demeanor and become a bit worried, "What's wrong?"

"Umm, I have a medical question."

"Well, I have a medical answer."

"Is it normal for him not to be talking?"

"If he had a stroke as Keith said, it is normal. He'll probably start mumbling before he can actually talk. From what I saw, it looked like he had lost the use of the left side of his body."

"How could you tell?"

"From his smile. It was only a half smile. It's not always permanent though. With good rehab it is possible that he will regain feeling and movement."

"How long will that take?"

"Each case is different. You can never really tell."

Nathan didn't know what to say at this point. This all was a lot for him to process. The only thing he was sure of at that second was how lucky he was to have found Haley at this point in his life. There was only one thing he could think of to say, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a simple smile. "Now kiss me."

"You sure are demanding," Nathan joked before obeying her.

"Nathan?" a voice came from far away.

"Why is it that we keep getting interrupted? I'm getting really tired of this." Haley laughed at Nathan's frustration.

"Nathan Scott!" Nathan finally looked over to where the noise was coming from. "Son of a bitch, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to make out with my girlfriend."

Haley laughed. She stood up and walked over to the man that was talking to Nathan, "Haley James, nice to meet you," she shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Tim Smith. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Nate."

"Yeah, maybe because I haven't seen you in four years."

"Nathan, be nice," Haley scolded.

"So, what are you doing these days, Tim?" Nathan thought it would be a good idea to at least be cordial so that Haley wouldn't get pissed at him.

"Well, ever since they kicked me out of school I've just been floating around from job to job. Right now I'm a pharmaceutical rep. So man, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh. Luke's sick."

"You know, I still thinks it's crazy that y'all are friends now. I remember back when you had the team hazing him. That was great the time…"

"Yeah Tim, it's pretty crazy, but life really has changed since high school," Nathan had to shut him up quickly before Haley realized how much of a jackass he really was.

"You know, we really should hang out sometime since you're here."

"Yeah, actually, I'm going back to Charlotte pretty soon, so I probably wouldn't be able to. Sorry man, maybe next time I'm in town."

"Yeah, next time. It was nice to see you Nate. Nice to meet you Haley. I'll let you get back to the making out."

Nathan looked back at Haley, "Thank God, I thought we'd never get rid of him."

"How soon are you going back to Charlotte?" When she heard him say he was leaving her heart broke. She had been so swept up in him that she had forgotten he'd ever leave.

"What?"

"You told him that you were going back to Charlotte soon. How soon are you leaving?"

"I just told him that to get rid of him. I don't want to hang out with him. I want to hang out with you."

He tried to kiss her but she pulled away, "Nathan, we need to be realistic about this."

"I am. All that matters is that I love you and you love me. Just because we won't be together all the time, doesn't mean that we'll be over. I will fight for us. I think that since we won't get to be with each other every day soon, that right now we should spend every second together that we have. We should just stop worrying about everything other than being with each other and just being happy together."

"You know, you're pretty good at these speeches."

He leaned back into her, "So can we go back to kissing now?"

"We probably shouldn't."

He stood back up confused, "Why not?"

"Because I work here and people are staring."

"So what, you're not on the clock."

"Yeah, but that won't stop all the rumors. How about we pick this up later… at your place?"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. How about you go back and see your brother."

"Okay," he got up and started walking back inside. He looked back and saw her still sitting on the bench, "Aren't you coming?"

"I thought I'd give you some time alone with him."

He walked back over to her and grabbed her hand, "I want you with me. If for nothing more than pissing off Keith."

"Really? Is that all I'm good for?"

"No, you're good for this too." He didn't care if she said no, he had to kiss her.

She pushed him away, "Nathan, were you not listening to anything I just said?"

"I was listening to you. It's not my fault. You're just so damn beautiful I can't help myself."

Haley smiled at his smoothness, "Let's just go see your brother."

As they walked up to the ICU, Haley couldn't help but be curious, "What was Tim talking about you hazing Lucas?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd missed that."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't always a good guy. In fact, I was a really bad guy, especially to Lucas. That's a big reason as to why I can't lose him. We aren't like normal brothers. We spent most of our lives hating each other. It wasn't until we were sixteen that Brooke forced us to become friends. We've only had nine years of being brothers and that is nowhere near enough for me."

They were waiting for the elevator and as Haley looked into his eyes, she could see they were filled with sorrow and regret, "It doesn't matter who you used to be. I love who you are now. And so does Lucas." She couldn't help it, she just had to kiss him. A kiss was like a band-aid. It could fix anything.

"What about your rule?"

"Screw the rule," she smiled back at him.

"Seriously guys, I'm trying to work here. Didn't you get enough of that last night?" Peyton said as she walked over to them.

"I could never get enough of her."

Haley blushed and turned to Peyton, "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"You owe me big time. They roped me into catching the end of Macy's shift. I figure we need the money since your gimp ass can't work for a month."

"I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm getting paid leave since I was injured on the job."

"What? Why the hell am I here then?"

"I don't know," Haley felt a tug on her arm.

"The elevator's here," Nathan said.

"Sorry, Peyt, I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

They stood outside Lucas's door waiting to go in, "So, are you ready to see my brother?"

"Don't you want some time alone with him?"

"I think he'd agree that I've spent enough time alone," he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room with him. "Hey Luke."

Lucas gave his half smile. Even if he couldn't fully show it, you could see in his eyes that he was happy to see his brother.

Nathan sat there talking to his brother for an hour telling him everything he had missed. Telling him how scared he was, how much he loved him, and how he had fallen in love. Lucas sat there the whole time listening to him intently, seeming to enjoy every word. After a while Keith and Karen came in to kick them out so that they could have some more time with their son.

* * *

Nathan wanted to celebrate. Today had been one of the greatest days of his life. Not only had his brother woken up, but the girl he loved said that she loved him back. He thought life couldn't get any better than this. He decided to take Haley to the nicest restaurant in Tree Hill.

They sat in a four person booth, side-by-side, holding hands. After they ordered they sat there talking. "This is so weird," Haley said.

"What's weird?"

"I don't know, this," she said pointing between them. "Don't you find it weird?"

"What's so weird about it?"

"It's just… we just met, not even a week ago. And look at us."

"That doesn't mean it's weird. It's just unexpected. I think it's amazing. I think you're amazing. But if you think it's weird. I say bring on the weird."

"Isn't this all too soon though?"

"Are you regretting saying 'I love you'? I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry."

"No, that's not it. I promise that is definitely not it. I do love you, it just doesn't seem believable."

"It is unbelievable, but it's happening."

"It is, isn't it?"

"It definitely is."

"Watch out, hot plates," the waitress interrupted.

As they ate their dinner, Haley just couldn't get something off her mind, "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"The nurse in me needs to tell you something?"

"What?"

"I know you're really excited about Lucas being awake, but he's not out of the woods quite yet."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a lot of times when someone has a stroke, they don't just have one. He could be seeming a lot better one day and then the next, he's not."

"But he's in the hospital. Y'all are monitoring him constantly."

"Not really."

"Not really what?"

"He may be monitored by machines, but not always by a nurse."

"But you were always in there."

"Yeah… but I shouldn't have been."

"So you were just using my brother as a pawn to get closer to me?"

"No, Nathan, that's not what it was."

"Because if it was… I find that very, very sexy," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Nathan…"

"Can you not just kiss me?"

"It's not that I don't love kissing you, I do. It's just, I want you to be realistic about this. I need you to quit making jokes and think about this."

"I am not making jokes. You are seriously sexy Hales," he tried to kiss her again.

"Nathan, I'm serious."

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes so she could see his seriousness. "Haley. I hear you. I know everything isn't perfect with Lucas, but right now, I just want to be here, with you. So can you please just be here with me?"

Looking into his eyes, Haley knew she would never be able to resist him, "Damn you, Nathan Scott," Haley said as she grabbed his face and gave into him.

"Your check, Mr. Scott," the damn waitress had to interrupt them once more.

"Thank you," Haley said chipperly, trying to stop Nathan from exploding with anger. "Are you ready to take me home?"

"No."

"Stop being a baby. Let's go."

* * *

Nathan walked Haley to her apartment door, "So… I guess this is where we say good night."

"I guess so."

He grabbed her and kissed her, "I don't want to."

Between kisses Haley managed to say back, "Me neither."

He pushed her up against the wall, "Is Peyton home?"

"I don't think so."

"I want you," Nathan said, out of breath.

"I want you too," Haley fumbled for her keys trying to open the door. She finally got the door opened and they backed into her apartment. "I love you, Nathan." She ripped off his shirt as fast as she could and threw it on the floor. Haley stood back and took in the sight of his chest. She had never seen a man that looked that good unless they were on TV. But right now she had this perfectly sculpted god with her.

"I love you too, baby," Nathan said as he pushed her back onto the couch. He looked at her and wondered how he had managed to find someone so perfect, "You are so damn beautiful, Hales." As he tried to get her shirt off they heard a key turning in the lock.

"Damn it, Hales!" Peyton screamed as she walked into the apartment.

Haley jumped up hearing Peyton's voice, making Nathan fall to the floor. "Are you kidding me?" Nathan shouted beyond pissed by all the interruptions. He just wanted to be with his girlfriend for goodness sake. Is that too much to ask?

"If you're going to be doing any of that, PLEASE, go to your own room. Do not, I repeat, do NOT, have sex on my couch," Peyton said as she picked up Nathan's shirt by the door and threw it at him. She just shook her head and walked to her own bedroom.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Nathan said as he got off the floor and put back on his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Haley looked at him apologetically.

"Don't be. We have all the time in the world for this. Sure, it's annoying as hell, but it's worth it. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

He gave her a kiss and started walking away, but before he got out the door he heard her say, "Love you too." He turned around and smiled at her. He really was happy.

* * *

When Nathan left Haley went into Peyton's room, "Sorry about that."

"Haley, I get it, you like him. I'm all for that. I just don't want to come home and see you two naked on the couch."

"We were not naked," Haley protested

"You were getting there."

"Okay. Maybe."

"Don't lie to me, Hales. You were so going for it. Nathan was too. You should have seen the look he had on his face." Peyton had to stifle her laugh just thinking about it.

"Yeah, that's just the kind of day we've been having." She laid down in bed beside Peyton like they were having one of their high school sleepovers, "He said he loved me."

Peyton looked over at Haley and had a big grin on her face, "What? When did this happen? How did this happen?"

"Well, really, he said it yesterday, but Dr. West walked in right after he said it, so I kind of forgot about it."

"And by forgot about it you mean obsessively wondered if he had meant it or not?"

"Exactly," Haley said rolling her eyes at how well Peyton knew her. "So when I woke up this morning and he was gone, I kind of flipped. Until I saw the note about Lucas. Then I flipped for a completely different reason."

"Okay, Hales, get to the point."

"Okay, so when I got to the hospital, I went into Lucas's room to check on Nathan and he took me out to the courtyard. I didn't know really what he was doing but he just professed his love for me. Not just one of those 'I love you' things most guys say. He gave this incredible speech about how he couldn't have survived this week without me and how he wanted to spend every second with me until he had to leave. It really was amazing Peyton."

"Sounds like it. Did you say it back?"

"What do you think?" Haley said flatly.

"Okay, of course you did. You always do, but did you mean it this time?"

"Yeah. I really did. You know, it's so weird. I've never felt like this with someone before. Even in those two years that I was with Clay. It was never something this good. I just can't describe it. Is that crazy? I mean, I've only known Nathan for a few days."

"It's not crazy Haley. It's just love."


	7. Day 7

Day 7

As Nathan got to the door of Haley's apartment he ran right into Peyton. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize about last night."

"Oh Nathan, there's nothing to apologize for, I was just a little… shocked. That's all. She's still asleep, but you can go in there."

"Thanks, Peyton." Nathan crept into Haley's room and just watched her sleeping for a minute taking in her beauty. He sat on her bed and whispered in her ear, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Haley slowly opened her eyes, "Nathan! What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Babe, it's eight. I thought you were an early riser."

"Not when I don't have to work."

"Okay, I'll just let you sleep, I'm going to the hospital though," he leaned in and kissed her forehead "Call me when you wake up." As he got up to leave she grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed.

"I'm awake," she pulled him in for a kiss. "Just let me change and I'll be out there in a minute." Haley picked out her clothes and sat them on the bed next to Nathan, "Are you going to leave?"

"Actually, I was hoping for a show."

"Too bad, go wait in the kitchen. It'll just be a second."

Nathan went into the kitchen as he was told. As he waited his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. "Hello?"

Haley walked out of the bedroom, "Hey babe…" Nathan held his hand up to silence her. She took in his stance. She had no idea who he was talking to, but obviously Nathan wasn't happy about it.

"Yes sir… I understand… Yes sir… I'll be there." Nathan slammed his phone shut.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. Are you ready to go?"

"Nathan… it was obviously someone. You're all worked up."

"Leave it alone, Haley. I don't want to talk about it. Are you ready or not?"

"Okay, yeah, just let me get my purse."

The car ride was silent. Nathan didn't even look at Haley. He hadn't even opened the door for her like he always did. When they parked Nathan just got out and started walking into the hospital leaving Haley behind.

"Nathan?"

"What?!" he said a lot louder than he had meant to.

Haley cowered back at the sound of his voice. She decided not to push him, "Nevermind."

He started walking back in to the hospital, "Are you coming or what?"

"I'll be in there in a minute."

* * *

Before he went into the room, Nathan was told that Lucas was getting better, his physical therapy was improving and he was even able to communicate, although not always clearly.

"Hey Luke." Nathan went and sat by his brother.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you voice, man. Luke man, I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"Coach called me this morning and said that I have to be back in two weeks. I thought I had longer, ya know? I need longer."

"I'll be okay."

"That's not it, man. I know you'll be fine. It's Haley. I'm in love with her. I'm just not ready to leave her. What am I supposed to do?"

"You have to go."

"You're no help."

"You just met her, Nate."

"It doesn't feel like it though Luke. It's crazy. I never understood what you had with Brooke and now I do. I'm completely crazy in love with this girl and I can't lose that."

"Then don't."

"What does that mean?"

* * *

Haley walked up to the ICU completely dejected. What the hell was wrong with Nathan? Why was he being such a jerk? Who the hell had called him? She didn't feel like seeing him right now, so she went and sat behind the nurses' desk. They were all gossiping about something and going crazy. "Hey guys."

Everyone quit talking when they saw her. "Oh, hey Haley," Shelley said, shoving something behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

Haley leaned back in the chair and put her feet on the desk, "I'm avoiding Nathan. What were y'all talking about?"

"Nothing," another nurse said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Why does everybody keep saying nothing today? It's really starting to piss me off." She paused for a second, collecting herself. She could see that Shelley was trying to hide something, "What is that Shelley?"

"What is what?"

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Shut up with the damn nothings!" Haley leaped from her seat and grabbed the magazine from behind Shelley's back.

She looked at the front page of the magazine, "Brangelina split, again." She said reading the cover. "What's so special about this?" Then she looked closer at it and saw it. "Nathan Scott's New Fling: More Inside!"

"What the hell? He's seeing someone?"

"Haley, look inside, page 23." Shelley instructed.

Haley stood staring at the pictures, her mouth agape, "What the hell? Where did they get these?" she said asking no one in particular. She read the article aloud.

"Nathan Scott, self-proclaimed bachelor, has a new fling. As we reported, last week Lucas Scott, Best-Selling novelist, husband of designer Brooke Davis and brother to Nathan, had a heart-attack while playing a game of pick-up with his little brother. No more details on his health have been released at press time. Would you believe that isn't the biggest story? Sources say that Nathan has been seen all around town with someone we thought to be a mystery girl, but we soon found out was none other than Lucas's nurse! I guess they are a full-service hospital. An insider tells us that they have been inseparable since they met. Nathan's close friend told OK! that 'Nathan introduced her to me as his girlfriend, that was after I caught them going at it in public. I haven't heard him use that term in years, so I guess it means something.' You can see they have no shame when it comes to making a scene in public (see inset photo). She was seen yesterday with a cast on her wrist. An insider says that it was from an altercation with a patient's family member. Could this be Nathan? I can tell you this, Nathan's father does not approve. He told us, 'I'm sure it's just a fling. She's a nurse, he's a professional athlete. He's just getting it out of his system. He'll be back in Charlotte soon and she will be forgotten.' I don't know about you, but I think they make a beautiful couple, the next Tom and Gisele. The pictures prove there is something there. I'll be interested to see if this will last or is it a fling as his father says?"

Haley stared at the paper once more, taking in the pictures of them plastered over it. There was a picture of them kissing on the bench and pictures of him opening the door for her to get into his truck. There was a picture of them walking hand-in-hand out of Karen's Café. There was even a picture of them going into Lucas's house together. "How do people get these pictures? What the hell? Can they really say this?"

Thoughts were running rampant through Haley's head. Who the hell would say hurtful things like that? Then she remembered how mad Nathan was this morning and how he wouldn't walk into the hospital with her. Is this what he was so pissed about? Was the phone call saying that people knew he was slumming with Lucas's nurse? Was he embarrassed to be seen with her? She couldn't think about it anymore, she needed to talk to him. She ran into Lucas's room, "Nathan, we need to talk."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Nathan said wanting to finish the conversation he was having.

"Now, Nathan!"

"Haley, what is going on?"

Haley threw the magazine at his chest, "I get why you're so pissed now. Why you wouldn't walk in here with me. Why you've been treating me like shit ever since you got that phone call. What? Was that your agent telling you the jig was up?"

Nathan looked at the magazine, confused as hell, "What are you talking about, Hales?"

"Don't fucking call me Hales. You don't get to do that. You are a self-proclaimed bachelor, what was I thinking that you might actually like me? You know what, I'm glad I didn't have sex with you. You're not worth it. You're an asshole and I hate you," tears were now pouring down Haley's face. "If I never see you again, it'll be too soon." She ran out the door leaving Nathan completely confused. What was she talking about?

"I can see why you like her," Lucas said.

"Shut up, man." He looked down and saw the article that had obviously upset her. He read it and had a bit of a meltdown himself. He ran out to the nurses' desk, "Which way did she go?"

"I don't know" and a shrug was all he got.

"Please, tell me where she went. I need to talk to her. I didn't know about this, okay?"

Then from behind him an older nurse suggested, "Peyton's on duty, so you might want to try there."

Nathan ran down to the ER as fast as he could. He saw Peyton running down the hall, he grabbed her, "Where is she?"

"Nathan, she doesn't want to see you right now."

"I don't care. I need to see her. She didn't let me explain. I need to explain. I love her, Peyton."

Peyton looked at him and just pointed to the nurses' lounge, "If you hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"I'll kick my own ass," he said as he ran to the lounge. He opened the door to see Haley in the corner crying her eyes out. She wasn't even in a chair. She was sitting on the floor with her arms around her legs just sobbing. His heart broke at the sight, "Hales, baby…"

"I told you not to call me that. I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you."

"You did, but when have I been known to follow the rules?"

"You know what Nathan. You made it pretty clear this morning that you didn't want to be seen with me, okay? And if you only feel okay seeing me behind closed doors, I'm not okay with that, so seriously, just leave me alone." She was barely able to talk through her tears.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He walked over and squatted down next to her. He tried to wipe some tears from her eyes but his hand was swatted away, "Will you just listen to me for a minute, please?"

"What else is there to say, Nathan?"

"Everything. Look, I didn't even know about the article, not until you threw it at me. It's shit Haley, that's what it is. It isn't the truth and you know it. You know I love you."

"Really? How am I supposed to know that?"

"Because I'm telling you that."

"Yeah, just like you do with all your other 'flings'."

"Haley… I've never said that to anyone."

She looked at him trying to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth, "So then why were you yelling at me this morning? If the call wasn't your agent, who the hell was it?"

"Do we have to talk about this here?"

"Here or never."

He sat down next to her, "The call was from my coach."

"And what was so horrible that your coach said to make you an ass to me?"

"Haley, I didn't mean to be a jerk. I was just pissed. I needed to talk to Lucas because I don't know what I'm doing right now."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Damn it Haley, I'm in love with you. I've never felt like this before. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never wanted to spend every second with someone. I've never missed someone after not seeing them for five minutes. I'm just confused and lost. Lucas is the mature, I've been with the same girl for nine years guy. I haven't even been with a girl for more than nine days."

"You still haven't."

"But I want to, and I've never wanted to before."

"Which still doesn't explain why your coach calling turned you into an ass."

"He said I have to go back in two weeks. I don't want to go back. I want to be with you. I thought we had more time. I'm just pissed. I don't want to leave you. I can't leave you." He almost started crying tears of his own, "I love you, Haley. I didn't mean to make you doubt that."

She didn't say anything only continuing to cry. He thought he'd try to continue, "I'm sorry about the article. I didn't have anything to do about it, but I'm sure I can get them to write something better. Something nicer. Something saying I'm not having a fling with some nurse, but that I'm desperately in love with a beautiful woman. I mean, we should be flattered, we're the next Tom and Gisele," he said with a smile, hoping to get her to at least acknowledge him.

She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"But if I say so myself, all the airbrushing in the world could not make Gisele look as beautiful as you… tears and all." He tried to wipe the tears from her cheek and this time she let him.

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you."

"It's okay. If I had been honest in the first place, you wouldn't have had the need to doubt me. I was just so scared that I was going to lose you, I didn't know what to do. I just love you so much, Haley."

Haley looked into his eyes, surprised that he was apologizing when she had been the one jumping to conclusions. That must be what real love is about. "I love you too," she said as she pulled his head to hers and took him in a deep kiss before they heard a few clearing throats. They looked up to see half of the nursing staff staring at them with gawking eyes.

Haley tried to hide her face in embarrassment, but Nathan wouldn't let her. He kissed her again whispering, "I'm definitely not embarrassed to be seen with you, but can we please get out of here?"

"Where are we going?"

"My place, we need to have a little talk."

* * *

When they got home they sat on the couch for what they both knew was going to be a long talk. "So, where do you want to start?" Nathan asked.

"You choose."

"How about the easiest thing first, that stupid article. What do you want to do about it?"

"What do you mean? It's written, it's been published, what else is there to do about it? Other than burn it?"

"Well, we can fight it. Kind of."

"What does kind of mean?"

"Well, they didn't actually say anything slanderous really, so we can't ask them to apologize or anything, but there are much better things we can do."

"Like?"

"Like give a real interview. An exclusive. Tell them it's for real. it's not some stupid fling. It's real love. It's not something we have to do, because honestly, it'll put you in the limelight. I guess you kind of already are, and I'm sorry about that, but that's how my life is."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"To be with me?" Nathan asked confused.

"No, no, no, for an interview."

"Okay, good. You scared me for a second there."

"I guess I can just deal with the article for now."

"So, on to the hard part."

"Yeah…"

"I hate this."

"Me too."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know, but you have to," Haley started to cry.

"Haley, don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry."

"I'm not trying to!"

"I know baby, I know. This is hard, but we need to talk about it. What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Haley asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I just want to be with you. No matter what it takes."

A smile took over Haley's face. Just what she wanted to hear.

As they were sitting there thinking an idea came to Nathan. He pulled her over into his lap so that he could talk closer. "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"I have two weeks here and you have four weeks off. So, how about you come to Charlotte with me for two weeks?"

"What?"

"Come to Charlotte with me."

"What am I going to do in Charlotte when you're at practice?"

"I don't know. I'd like to picture you, maybe, cleaning my house, in a very skimpy French maid costume."

"In your dreams, bud."

"Yes, yes it is."

Haley hit his chest playfully, "Eww."

"Come on, Hales. You can't tell me that you don't think about it," he smirked at her knowingly.

"I just don't think we're ready for that yet."

"Oh, come on. We were almost there last night before Peyton walked in."

"Key word: almost. I'm just not ready."

"Why? Are you a virgin?" he asked jokingly.

"You got me! I'm a virgin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then brought her voice back to a whisper, "I just escaped from the convent last week. You can't let anybody know, okay?" she put her finger over his lips and moved in closer. "Our little secret." she whispered as she gave him a soft kiss.

"Ha, ha, you are just too funny," he said mockingly. "So, what do you think?"

"About being your slave?"

"No, about coming with me."

"Seriously, Nathan, what do you expect me to do there?"

"Rest. You need to rest and let your wrist heal. You can just get away from all the stress here. You can shop and explore the town. You can do anything you want. Or anyone…"

"Really? Anyone?"

"No, but feel free to do me."

"You are unrelenting, Mr. Scott."

"I'm told it's part of my charm."

"Really? By who?"

"So are you coming?"

"Nice avoidance."

"I could say the same for you."

"Nathan… you're just springing this on me. What do you want me to say?"

"Yes."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. Say it with me Hales… yes, yes, yes," he started chanting.

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay." They sat in silence a minute. "Have you thought about it?"

"Nathan, quit being so impatient."

"But Haley… I just want to be with the girl I love. Is there something wrong with that? Pleeaaase, baby, pleeaaaase," he was now whining and had his bottom lip out so far he would have stepped on it.

"Oh my goodness. You are a big baby Nathan Scott. I don't see how you don't get beaten up in the locker room with the way you are acting right now."

"Haleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Come on. It's just two weeks."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? How about a probably?"

"Possibly."

"Okay babe, it kind of sounds the same, but it does not mean the same thing. Just say yes and I'll quit bugging you about it."

Haley stared him down, completely annoyed, but also a bit flattered. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay, yes. I will go with you. But only for two weeks."

"Good. Let's celebrate."

"What?"

"We need to celebrate. Besides, I don't think you can really be a true couple until you've been drunk together."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have to know if you can stand being around the person when they are the most annoying. Of course, I'm sure you're never annoying, but I just need to be sure." Nathan lifted her up from his lap and walked to the bar. He brought back with him a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "Does this work for you?" he asked holding up the bottle.

Haley nodded. "You're just trying to get me into bed, aren't you?"

"Not at all. I'm just trying to get to know you. If we just happen to end up in bed, I'm not going to complain, but that's not my main goal."

"Right…"

"Okay, you know the rules. Never Have I Ever. First one to get the other person drunk wins."

"What classifies drunk?"

"I think it'll be obvious. You go first."

"Never have I ever punched a family member."

"That was a low blow Hales," Nathan said as he downed his first shot. "Never have I ever had a sister."

Haley rolled her eyes, "You're so lame. You do know you're going down." She paused to think of something good, "Never have I ever had a one-night stand."

Nathan begrudgingly took a sip. He didn't like the way things were turning against him already. "I've never been a nurse."

Haley took another drink. "Wow, that was a tough one. Really. I've never been a pro basketball player," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Nathan decided that if she was just going to say the opposite from him, it was time for the oldest trick in the book. "Never have I ever kissed a boy."

Haley took a drink and just glared at Nathan. She started to think of what to say next.

"So you have kissed a girl!" Nathan screamed.

"What the hell?"

"You've kissed a girl!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you didn't immediately shoot back, 'I've never kissed a girl.' You've totally kissed a girl!"

"Shut up!"

"Who was it?"

"Nathan!"

"Come on Haley! That's why this game is so much fun! Tell me about it!"

"No."

"Please."

"No. You are such a perv."

"You're the one who did it!"

"Yeah, but for money," Haley said before she could stop herself.

"What?!? You were a hooker?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I was in high school and I was really plastered."

"You were plastered… in high school?" Nathan said unbelieving.

"Yes, I drank in high school. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes, yes, tell me."

"So, we were hanging out with these guys…"

"Who is we? And who were these guys?"

"We is me and Peyton. The guys are none of your business. Anyways… we were drunk and they said they'd pay us a hundred dollars each if we made out with each other. So we did. End of story."

"Are there pictures of this?"

Haley hit Nathan as hard as she could, "Shut up!"

"Come on, Hales. I wanna see this!"

"Well, if you'd really like for me to make out with Peyton, I guess I could arrange that… but that would mean that I wouldn't make out with you. Your choice."

"I choose you and me," he said with a smile as he began to kiss her. "Yes, definitely you and me."

"Hidey ho neighbors," Brooke screamed as she walked in the door. "Please, not on my couch, Nate. I love you guys and all, but I don't love you that much. You better not drink all of my liquor."

"Not all of it. Just one bottle. Don't worry Brookie."

"Don't call me Brookie," she said as she sat down to join them. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Playing I never." Haley told her.

"Oh God. I need to go to bed then. I suck at that game."

"Yeah, that's because you're a whore."

"Oh really? I've never had sex with two different people in the span of two hours." Brooke stared him down. "Take a drink, Natey." Nathan took a drink and gave Brooke an evil look. "Who's the whore now? Good night." Brooke left the room very pleased with herself. Nobody calls her a whore and gets away with it.

"Okay," Haley said unsure of what had just happened. She figured being a pro athlete meant Nathan got around, but more than one person in one night? That's a bit much.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said.

"About what?"

"About that."

"About Brooke or about being a whore?"

"Both I guess."

"Okay," was all that Haley could say.

It was silent for a minute. "Before you, I had never introduced someone to my family."

"I can tell why."

"That's my 'I never'. I've never introduced someone to my family."

"That's cheating."

"How is that cheating?"

"Because it's not true anymore."

"Fine, I'll drink since you made it true." Nathan took a drink and watched Haley closely as she sat there unmoving. "So are you going to drink?"

Haley picked up her shot glass, "Fine." She took the shot and started again. "I've never owned a house."

Nathan took a shot. "You play dirty."

"I play to win."

"Before you, I had never been in love," Nathan said not really sure if he wanted to know her answer.

"See, there you go, cheating again."

"Fine. I'll drink. Again. I just want to know if you have." Haley didn't make a move though. "So, you've introduced someone to your parents that you didn't love?"

"I thought I loved him."

"How do you think you love someone?"

"Nathan, I thought we were getting drunk, not having deep conversation."

"Alcohol brings out the truth."

"Great, but I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Why don't you tell me about your last one-night stand, huh? When was it? Better yet, what's your record for the most people you've slept with in 24 hours?"

Nathan didn't say anything. How had this turned into a fight? Was this a fight? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go home," Haley said after a few minutes of silence.

"How are you getting home? You're drunk and you don't have a car."

"I'm just gonna walk. I need to get some air."

"Why are you going home?"

"I just need to go home, okay?" Haley said starting to cry.

"Haley, don't cry. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry, just don't cry."

"It's not you Nathan. I'm just a crier."

"What?"

"I cry when I drink, okay? I'm a big crier. I'm a baby. Now, I just need to go home."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. Haley had taken four shots and was crying her eyes out.

"It's not funny Nathan!" Haley screamed the tears falling harder now. She got up and ran out of the house. Leaving Nathan behind laughing. She hadn't even made it down the street before she heard the laugh again. "QUIT!" she screamed, surely waking the neighbors, but the laughing didn't stop. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nothing was working. All she could hear was laughing. She turned around looking nowhere in particular in the dark street and finally screamed "I hate you Nathan Scott!" The laughing finally stopped. She turned back around and continued walking home thinking she had won.

Soon she felt two muscular arms wrap around her stopping her from walking. "Don't say that," he whispered in her ear. "Don't ever say that."

That wasn't exactly the reaction that she expected, but it would work. She didn't want to move. It was a cold night and he was keeping her warm. She just leaned her head back into his chest still not saying a word.

"I'm so sorry babe," he whispered as he started to kiss her neck. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said into her ear as he moved his head to the other side of hers. "I just… I don't know how to do this," he continued now kissing the other side of her neck. "Come back inside with me. Please."

Haley turned around to face him. "You are not going to seduce me like this Nathan!"

"I'm not trying to. I promise. I mean, yes, I'd love to, but that is not what I'm trying to do right now. I just want you to forgive me for whatever I did."

"If you don't even know what you did, how can you be sorry for it?" she blew up at him.

"So tell me what I did!"

"I don't know what you did! I'm just MAD!" she screamed before finally laughing. Nathan just stood there without any expression on his face. "It's okay, you can laugh."

"Are you sure? Last time I did, you said you hated me," he said wearily.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna go home," she said quietly.

"Let me walk you then," Nathan said as he grabbed her hand to walk her home.

Haley looked up at him and just smiled. "Thank you," she said as she leaned into him and let him walk her home.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was a bit different. I thought they needed some sort of fight even if it was completely ridiculous, but I hope you guys liked it  
**


	8. Day 8

Day 8

"Oh my God. What happened last night?" Haley groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around her room and saw empty bottles of alcohol all around. She then looked next to her in bed and saw Nathan without a shirt on. "Shit!" she screamed and she kicked Nathan onto the floor.

Nathan awoke when he landed on the floor, "What the hell?"

"Nathan! What the hell happened last night?" Haley asked him in anger.

"I don't know. Don't you?" he answered still half asleep.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you! Where is your shirt?"

"You just woke me up, I don't know! Dude, it's not like we had sex! Why are you so pissed at me?"

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

"That we didn't have sex."

"Several reasons! How about because you are fully clothed! Because I'm wearing pants! Or because I love you and if I had sex with you I would fucking remember!" Nathan screamed annoyed.

Haley calmed down for a minute when she looked down at her arm. "Nathan?"

"What?" he spat out, still pissed.

"Would you like to see what you did last night?" she asked trying to stifle a giggle.

Nathan finally got up from off the floor. "What are you talking about?" he questioned once again calm, but still irritated.

Haley held up her cast and put it in Nathan's face as she started laughing maniacally. He held her previously white cast away from his face and stared at it. It was now many brilliant shades of the rainbow. The under part of her cast said: Go Bobcats! #23 in the blue and orange team colors. On the top of her cast, for all of the world to see it read: Nathan's Girl Do Not Touch. Nathan burst out laughing when he read it, "I hope that gets the point across."

"Dangit, Nathan! Why do I let you do these things to me?" she half-joked, knowing no one else could have ever convinced her to write on her cast that way like a little kid.

"Why is it automatically my fault?"

"Because I'm the girl and nothing is my fault! I was supposed to be somewhere today and I don't think they are going to take too kindly to this," she said with her arm flailing around. She knew she was screwed. Sure, some people would think, how cute, young love, but where she was going, those words would not be on the minds of anyone. Everyone was just going to laugh and point at stupid Haley who got drunk and written on. Could this day get any worse?

"Where are you supposed to be?" Nathan asked bringing her out of her annoyed state.

"I promised I'd go somewhere while you are going to be at the hospital with Lucas."

"So you are planning both of our lives already? What makes you think I was going to be with Lucas today?"

"Because you used to spend every day with him."

"Yeah, I used to. Before I had something better to do."

"Well, you should spend some time with him. I have to go do something today."

"What are you doing?"

"Something."

"You're doing something… somewhere. Pretty descriptive."

"Yep."

"Let me guess, you'll be one someone too."

"Exactly."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No."

"Well, I am."

"Why?"

"Is that your favorite question today? Seriously Hales. You're like a five year-old."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to get ready," she said as she stood up and started to walk towards her closet trying to avoid the conversation.

Nathan grabbed her good wrist, "Hales," he whispered as he looked in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nathan," she said blankly.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like I have the plague. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Please baby, you have to talk to me," Nathan begged pulling her closer.

Haley finally looked Nathan back in the eyes and had to cover her face with her hands so that he couldn't see her, "I just have some things I need to do today."

He pulled her hands away from her face, "Can I help you? Can you at least tell me what you have to do?"

"You're just going to laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I'm freaking out about something stupid."

"Well, I'm not gonna know if it's stupid if you don't tell me."

"Well, it's kind of about the last thing that I remember about last night. Which was me being a complete bitch for no reason. Except, there is a reason, I just didn't want to tell you about it."

"Can you please just tell me what it is?"

"I have to go home."

"You are home."

"No, I mean, home home. My parents' house. In Watertown."

"And me talking about introducing you to my family hit a nerve. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I get it if you don't want to introduce me to your family. I'm sorry I just threw that in your face."

"No, Nathan, that's not it. I want you to meet my family. I really do, but they're not normal people."

"Haley, my father broke your wrist. I think that's a bit worse than not normal. Look, I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go back to my place and get my car. Then I'll come back and pick you up. You can drop me off at the hospital and then take my car to see your parents. It's a lot easier than taking the bus. Brooke can drive me home later. Now, go take your shower, and I'll be back." He gave her a quick kiss and left.

* * *

An hour later, Nathan was knocking on Haley's apartment door. "You ready?" he asked as she opened the door for him.

"Come in right quick. We need to talk."

"Okay, I'm in. What is it?"

"Why aren't you upset?"

"Upset about what?" Nathan asked knowing exactly what she was talking about because he really was upset about it.

"About me going to see my parents?"

"Why would I be upset about that?"

"Because… I don't know. Because I've met your family when you've never introduced a girl to them before."

"Well, I kind of had to introduce you to them," Nathan joked trying to downplay the heaviness of it all.

Haley hit him hard in the chest, "Stop being an ass!"

"I'm not being an ass," Nathan screamed back. "I'm trying to be a good guy. I'm trying to be understanding. If you don't want your parents to meet me, I guess I can deal with that. I figure at some point they'll have to, but if that's not today, so be it. Yes, it sucks knowing that my girlfriend, who supposedly loves me, doesn't want her parents to know about me, but that's my problem. I'm trying to be a fucking good guy, that's not something I'm used to or that I have ever even tried, but I am. For you. I don't want to push you into doing something that you're not ready for, especially after your blow up this morning at just the THOUGHT of sleeping with me before you wanted to." Nathan stopped speaking before he completely blew up at her for no reason.

Haley stood there for a minute, unsure of what to say next, "Does that mean that you don't want to meet my parents?"

Nathan blew out a loud breath, "That means if you wanna wait, then I will wait."

"What if I don't want to wait?"

"Wait for what?"

"For you to meet my parents."

"I don't know. Maybe if you spoke like a normal person and asked normal questions instead of hypothesizing everything, you would know."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Do you want to go with me to see my parents?"

"I'd love to," Nathan smirked.

"Okay, let's go," Haley smiled as she handed Nathan her bag to carry to the car.

* * *

"You know it's a four-hour drive, right?" Haley asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah. Are you afraid you can't handle being in a car with me for that long?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that we will have to stay the night."

"So?"

"So… don't you want to go by your place and get some clothes?"

"No, I'm good. I packed a bag when I went by my place earlier," Nathan smirked at her unbelieving face.

"And why would you do that?"

"I had a feeling you might change your mind. Do you mind if we stop by the hospital before we head out of town? I can't completely neglect Luke."

"Not at all. As long as we can get some food on the way."

* * *

As they walked into the hospital hand-in-hand Haley looked over to Nathan, "Okay, divide and conquer. I'll go talk to Peyton, you go to Lucas and I'll meet you up there, okay?"

"Okay." Nathan leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, "I'll see you soon."

Haley couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as she watched him walk away.

"You look happy," a deep voice said from beside her. "You know, if my memory serves correctly, you used to have a strict no PDA rule at work."

"What are you doing here Clay?" Haley asked without even turning around.

"I work here, don't you remember?" he said as he walked closer to her.

"No, I distinctly remember you USED to work here, but then you ran away with your tail between your legs because you were too afraid of commitment." Haley started walking away in search of Peyton hoping to leave her ex behind.

"Actually, Hales, I left for an internship in New York, but that's over now, so I'm back."

"Great," she said completely unenthused. She turned around to face him, "Have you seen Peyton?"

"Can't say I have."

She turned back around and continued her search for her roommate.

"Come on. Hales, baby…" he tried to get her attention.

Haley just kept on walking, already tired of his bullshit, "Don't 'baby' me. I'm not your baby anymore and I haven't been for a long time." She stopped completely frustrated that she wasn't finding Peyton anywhere. "You seriously haven't seen her anywhere?"

"She's in triage," he finally relented.

"Ugh! I hate you!" she said as she pushed him to the side and walked to find Peyton. She finally saw Peyton at the window taking in patients, "I'm going to kill you."

"Can you wait five minutes first? I'm kind of working right now."

"Don't think so. Jess," she screamed to a nurse behind the counter, "I need you to take over for Peyton."

The new nurse scurried over to take Peyton's spot eager to please the veteran nurses.

"So, I guess you saw him," Peyton said as she was being dragged away by Haley.

"Yes, I saw him," she screamed as she dragged her into the closest bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming back?"

"I didn't know until I saw him this morning. I thought you were going to see your parents, so I figured I'd tell you when you got back."

"Yeah, well, change of plans. Nathan's going back with me."

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, that's why I came here to talk to you."

"Well, who all is going to be there?"

"Obviously both of my parents. Taylor, Viv, Quinn, Nick, Jim."

"So pretty much everyone?"

"No, not Sarah or Amy or Will."

"Damn, there are way too many of you."

"Tell me about it."

"So, you're not worried that a war will break out?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But I do kind of have a feeling that it won't be as bad as this," she said holding up her cast.

Peyton started laughing like a crazy person when Haley held up her arm. "Peyton, his father breaking my wrist is really not that funny."

Peyton grabbed the cast to get a better look. "Haley, your ass is grass as soon as you step into that house looking like this."

Haley had completely forgotten about the new art display on her cast. "Oh shit, Peyton! What am I going to do?"

"You're going to come with me, let's go," Peyton said pulling Haley out of the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan went in and sat down in the chair next to Lucas's hospital bed. "Luke, I think I'm in over my head."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I'm going to meet Haley's parents. What am I supposed to do?"

"Man, you are asking absolutely the wrong person. You know how much Vicky hates me."

"Maybe that's because you call her Vicky."

"Probably, but Victoria sounds too stuffy. Really? Why are you asking me? Victoria likes you more than she likes me."

"Yes, because I'm beautiful and Victoria wants beautiful grandchildren. I know how to handle women like her, I don't know how to handle normal people."

"Don't worry Nathan, you will not be dealing with normal people," Haley said from behind him.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes at him. "I just needed to tell you that Peyton is going to have to redo my cast."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to see my family and neither one of us will survive if they all see this."

"All?"

"Yeah… I guess I forgot to tell you that a few of my siblings will be there too."

"How many is a few?"

"Just three sisters and two brothers."

"Oh…" Nathan was definitely in more trouble than he had first imagined. "So, how long will it take her to do that?"

"Not long at all. Umm… there is one more thing."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Then don't tell me."

"Yeah… I would, but if you find out another way, it's gonna be bad. Really bad." Haley looked out the door to see Clay walking towards Lucas's room. She quickly grabbed the chart from the outside of the door and shut the door hoping Clay wouldn't go into a closed room. "Shit," she said when she looked at the chart.

"Hales? What's wrong?" Nathan asked worried that something might be wrong with his brother.

"Umm…" Haley was barely able to breathe. She looked out of the small window and noticed that Shelley had run interference and diverted Clay away from the room for a moment. She threw Lucas's chart on his bed, "I'm sorry Lucas, I promise I'll bring him right back to you, but I kind of need to talk to him away from here for a second." She grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him to the door opening it at the same time as Clay. She ran straight through him and pulled Nathan down the hall praying that Clay wouldn't try to stop her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Hales?" Clay called after her.

Nathan stopped when he heard the man call her Hales. "Haley?" Even with Nathan stopping Haley refused to. She kept her legs moving as fast as she could trying her best to slowly, but surely move Nathan along with her. She was finally able to get him into a janitor's closet nearby. "Who the hell was that Haley?"

"Umm… yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you. Apparently, my ex works here now."

"What do you mean, works here now? As in he used to not work here, but now that you're with me he does?"

"Not exactly. He worked here, then he left, and now he's back."

"And he wants you back?"

"I don't think so," Haley said truly not knowing Clay's intentions.

Nathan looked at her in complete disbelief. "Yeah right. Who wouldn't want you back?" Nathan asked as if it were the most logical explanation ever.

Haley just started laughing, "Plenty of people, I'm sure."

Nathan was not as amused as Haley. "Is this the guy that met your parents?"

"Yes," Haley said staring intently on her feet.

"And the guy you thought you were in love with?"

"Yes," she said still not looking up. it stayed silent for a minute as Nathan tried to take it all in. Haley looked up at him, "Okay, here's the deal. Clay was just made Lucas's doctor for this week while his normal guy is on vacation, so when you go back in to talk to Luke, he might be in there. I promise, I will tell you anything you want to know about him, about us, whatever, but not right now. I'll tell you in the car or something, but right now, I really need to get my cast redone and you need to finish whatever brotherly bonding thing you were doing. We really need to get on the road though if you are wanting to make a good impression. Okay?"

"Okay, I just have one quick question."

"What?"

"When you first saw him again, what did you feel?"

"What?"

"Like, what did you feel? Did you feel regret? Or were you happy, sad, mad, excited. Just what was the first thing you thought when you saw him?"

"I don't know. It was nostalgic."

"Nostalgic? Okay," Nathan said, feeling completely dejected. "That wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for." He turned and started to walk out of the closet, but before he could fully open the door, Haley slammed it back shut.

"Stop. Just stop it Nathan. I'm being honest with you. I was with him for two years, how do you expect me to feel? He's familiar, but he's not the one that I want to be with. He's not the one I'm taking home to my parents."

"Yeah, cause you already did that."

"Nathan! Will you just shut up? You're not letting me finish. You asked what I thought when I FIRST saw him. The first time I've seen him in several months, I'm bound to feel something. But I didn't feel any love for him. I didn't feel any need or want for him. I just saw a guy I used to know. After not seeing him for months, the exact moment that I saw him couldn't even compare to the moment I see you after being away from you for one night." Nathan didn't say anything for a minute. Haley just stood there hoping he'd say something. Anything. But he didn't. So she did, "You know what? I'm not going to let you be a bitch about this. If you're going to, then I really don't need you coming home with me." It was now Haley's turn to walk away, but this time Nathan let her.

* * *

"Shit Hales, what took you so long? I'm going to get my ass kicked because of you," Peyton said as Haley finally walked into the casting lab. "Oh my God, Haley, what's wrong?" The tears falling down Haley's face worried Peyton. She was fine a minute ago and now her entire face was red and tear-soaked.

"He's not coming."

"What do you mean he's not coming?"

"I mean he's not coming. Clay is Lucas's doctor. I told Nathan and he couldn't handle it. I don't know what happened. Everything was fine and then I told him about Clay and he freaked out. I don't think I can go."

"Haley you have to go, everyone's expecting you."

"You're going," came a voice from across the room. "We're going."

"Nathan, really, you're a little late."

"Haley don't do that."

"Don't do what? The exact thing you did five minutes ago?"

"Haley, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this, okay?"

"Not used to what?"

"To caring. It bothers me that you were with him for that long, I'm sorry, but it does. I'm just jealous of all the time he's had with you. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just… sorry."

"I'm done," Peyton said as she put the finishing touches on Haley's new cast. "What do you want me to do with this?" Peyton asked holding her old cast they had decorated the night before.

"What do you say Hales? Take it or leave it?" Nathan asked implying a double answer.

Haley looked to her best friend for an answer, but didn't get one. She turned back to Nathan, "You know what Nathan? I poured my heart out to you and you stood there saying nothing. You let me walk away. So that's exactly what I'm going to do to you."

Haley left Nathan behind dumbfounded and went back to the ICU floor to find Clay. Of course he had to be in Lucas's room. She went in and straight to Clay, "Do you still have an extra car?"

"Yeah. Are you okay honey? It looks like you've been crying."

"I'm fine, I was just hoping I could borrow one for a few days? Tay's in town and I'm supposed to go home, but I kind of just lost my ride."

"Of course sweetie, just give me a few minutes, I'll be out there. I just need to finish talking with Mr. Scott."

"Thanks Clay. And I'm sorry Luke."

Haley walked out of the room and back into the lobby and ran right into Nathan. "Were you looking for me?" he asked hopeful when he saw that she had come out of Lucas's room.

"No, actually," she started when Clay walked out of the room.

"Hales, let me get the keys for you and you can take the Escalade."

"Thanks Clay," Haley said not taking her eyes off of Nathan.

"What are you doing here Haley?"

"I need a car to get home."

"I can take you Haley. I want to take you."

"Well, I don't want you to."

"Then at least take my car."

"No thanks. I'm good. I'm taking Clay's."

"So you're going to take your ex's car rather than your boyfriend's?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?"

"Haley, stop being childish."

"I'll stop being childish when you start being a man." Clay was now back with his keys.

"It's in the third floor garage, just hit the panic button and you'll find it."

"Thanks so much Clay. I'll be back in a few days." Haley gave him a hug and started walking to the parking garage.

"Haley, don't leave like this," Nathan begged following her out of the hospital.

Haley continued walking refusing to look behind her. "Nathan, I really just don't want to look at you right now. I'll be back in a few days, okay?"

"I thought you were just staying the night."

"That was when my boyfriend was going with me, but he changed his mind. He decided very immaturely that he couldn't handle seeing my ex for two minutes. Now, my plans have changed. I'll call you when I get back."

"Call me when you get there. At least let me know you made it there safely."

Haley looked back at him and could see the desperation in his eyes, "Okay."

"I love you Haley."

"I know," she said as she turned and walked to the car leaving him behind.

* * *

Nathan went back into Lucas's room feeling defeated.

"What the hell did you do Nate?"

"I don't know, man."

"Don't lie to me. You know what you did. What did you do that would make Haley leave with my new doctor's car?"

"Don't you mean her ex-boyfriend?"

"That would explain all the honey-sweetie-baby talk."

"What?!" Nathan screamed at his brother.

"Not from her. Just he kept calling her pet names. It was quite sickening. I guess it makes sense if they used to be a couple."

"If they USED to be a couple, why would he still be calling her that? Don't you stop with the pet names when you break up?"

"I wouldn't know. I've had the same girlfriend for nine years. You're the one who breaks up all the time."

"I only call them baby if I can't remember their name. That's not what this is. She just took her ex's car to see her parents without me."

"I caught onto that when she came in here, but you still haven't told me why."

"I don't know, man. I just kind of got mad at her for no reason. She pretty much said that if I was going to be a baby about it all that I shouldn't go with her. And then she walked away."

"You let her walk away?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Simple Nathan. Stop her."

"And how was I supposed to do that?"

"Grab her arm, step in front of her, open your mouth. Any of those work. Trust me, you NEVER let a girl walk away when she's mad. That always makes it worse."

"He's right, Nate. You're screwed," said Brooke as she came in the room.

"You don't even know what I did."

"Yeah, because I'm sure you did nothing," Brooke said sarcastically. "Where did you two run off to last night anyways?"

"We stayed at Haley's apartment last night," Nathan responded loudly when he saw Clay walk by the door.

"Well, that's more than I needed to know," said Keith as he entered the room, closely followed by Karen.

"Oh whatever, it's not like they actually did anything, Haley is a good girl," Karen added.

"You might need to rethink that Karen. You didn't see what was going down on my couch last night."

"What happened on my couch?" Lucas asked angrily looking between Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan was about to answer when he noticed Clay was standing at the door, "Did you need something?"

"Nope," Clay answered. "Just checking in on my patient before I left for the night."

"Right," Nathan muttered only being heard by Lucas.

"I'm good, thanks Dr. Evans. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Clay said leaving them.

"Who is the new sexy doctor?" Brooke asked in awe of her first sighting of Clay. Lucas just gave her a 'shut-the-hell-up' look. "What? Just because we're engaged doesn't mean I can't stare."

"He is pretty cute," added Keith.

"Yeah, just beautiful," Nathan spat out as he left the room throwing his chair back in the process.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked.

"The doctor is Haley's ex. They had some kind of fight over it and she left town without him."

"Typical Nathan. I'll go talk to him." Keith left in search of Nathan, but didn't see him in the lobby. He asked a nurse who looked rather scared and was directed down the hall. He followed the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Look, man, if you came back here for her, you are out of luck. She's with me now."

"Which is exactly why she took my car to see Lydia and Jimmy without you. Looks like a real stable relationship, buddy."

Hearing him use her parents' first names just egged on Nathan even more, "Don't call me buddy, I am not your fucking buddy. You better stay out of the way," Nathan threw him up against the wall. "You do not want to mess with me. Stay the hell away from Haley."

Keith ran and jumped between them. "Nate, don't do this. Think about Haley. Think about your contract. Don't be an ass."

Nathan backed away from Clay. "You are lucky, man," he screamed back at him as Keith ushered him away.

Keith took Nathan back to the lobby. "Sit your ass down," he said throwing Nathan onto the couch. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I don't know Keith. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. Ya know, usually I could walk in on a girl I was with while they were fucking another guy and I wouldn't care. Now, I see a guy who was with Haley months ago and I just want to bash his pretty face in."

"Not a visual I wanted to see. You know Nate, that's not the way to win Haley over. That's a sure-fire way to piss her off."

"I know, but I didn't even think about that. All I thought about was him and her together. Her fighting with me and running straight to him. Her leaving me behind in his car."

"That's not what you should be thinking about. What you should be thinking about is how to make things better with her. You should be thinking about her feelings, not yours. You've got to decide who you're going to be in this. If you care about this girl, you can't be the guy you're being right now. So, who are you going to be?"

* * *

The ride home seemed longer than usual. The smell of Clay was apparent in his car. The longer she was inside, the more memories flooded back. She could remember the first day she met him. It was her first day in the hospital and he was her resident. He asked her out that day. Well, not really, technically he asked her, Peyton, and Shelley out to celebrate making it through their first day of work. He later told her that he just wanted to go out with her, but thought it might seem too forward.

Then she remembered the first time she met Nathan. The attraction was immediate. Sure Clay was cute, but Nathan was gorgeous. It's impossible not to gawk at him. That was one reason that she was scared of him. He could have any girl in the world, why would he chose her? It made no sense. It had to be temporary.

Her relationship with Clay wasn't temporary though. It had lasted two years. She was really happy those two years. He had made her happy. But in the past week, Nathan had made her just as happy, if not happier.

Then she remembered the day Clay left. How she had cried herself to sleep that night and how she spent the next month nursing a broken heart. He hadn't even tried to long-distance relationship. It reminded her that Nathan would be leaving soon. Two weeks to be exact. But Nathan wanted to try. He wanted to give them a chance. He loved her. If Clay could just walk away, did he really love her? Maybe he never did, but why would he let her take his car if he didn't care? Nathan had offered his car too though.

No matter how much she thought about Clay, her mind always went back to Nathan. She knew she loved Nathan. She didn't know if she really loved Clay.

She really wanted to call Nathan. Thankfully she was only five minutes from home by now and he had made her promise to call him. The second she pulled into the driveway she called him.

"Hello?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I didn't say it when I left. When you said it, I was mad at you, so I didn't say it because I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I'm sorry, I was being a baby. I love you and I just had to tell you that."

"Thank you. I love you too. So did you make it there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I promised I'd call."

"I wasn't sure if you would."

"Honestly, neither was I, but I had a long drive and a long time to think about it."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too. I need to go though. I'm going to be hunted down if I don't go in soon. I love you. Call me tomorrow?"

"Will do. I love you too. Bye baby."

"Bye."

Haley felt much better after talking to Nathan. She knew she would be able to sleep much better that night with things resolved. Nathan on the other hand wasn't so sure. He felt better that things had worked out, but he still hated how he'd acted.

* * *

"So, where'd the car come from?" Lydia James asked the second her daughter walked in the door.

"You haven't seen your daughter in three months and the first thing you ask her is where she got her car? Not a hug, a kiss, or even an 'Oh my God, you are wearing a cast? What happened?'"

"When she is driving a man car you bet your ass I ask."

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of explaining to go along with this 'man-car' that you call it and I'm sure everyone is as nosy as you, so can I please just tell everyone after I go to the bathroom? I've been in the car for four hours and I seriously have to pee like a racehorse."

"Okay, go. But we expect good details."

After sitting in the bathtub for a good fifteen minutes there was a bang on the door. "Hales, what the hell is taking you so long?"

"You can come in, Tay."

Haley's big sister opened to door to see Haley lying in the tub, fully clothed. "Uh-oh. Haley's hiding out in the tub again. This means definite trouble. What's up?"

"Boys."

Taylor climbed into the tub across from her sister. "Of course. I saw you in OK! Magazine. Looking pretty hot I might add. That new boy toy of yours is gorgeous. Is that his car out there?"

"No. That's Clay's."

"What?" Taylor said her eyes bugging out at the prospect of good gossip.

"It's complicated. I had a fight with Nathan about Clay, so I kind of asked to borrow Clay's car to piss off Nathan."

"Well, did it work?"

"Definitely."

"So, that's good, right?"

"No, it's bad. I really love Nathan, I shouldn't be trying to hurt him."

"Woah woah woah little sis. Did you just say love?"

"Yeah," Haley said as a dreamy look spread across her face.

"Exactly how long have you known this boy?"

"Eight days."

"Girl, that is messed up. You were with Clay for, like, a year before you said it."

"It was only six months."

"And that's such a huge difference. Wait, have you told him that you love him?"

"Yeah."

"And did he say it back?"

"No, actually, he said it first."

"Did you fall in?" came a voice from outside the door.

"You can come in Quinn."

"Are you serious guys? Are we back in high school?" Quinn asked when he saw the girls in the bathtub.

"Haley's in love," Taylor blurted out.

"What? I'm coming in." Quinn shut the door behind her and sat in between Taylor's legs in the tub so that she was also facing Haley.

"I don't think this tub is big enough for all of us anymore."

"Too bad, Hales. I've got to hear this. So is it the superstar?"

"Yeah."

"So why isn't he with you?"

"They had a fight," Taylor answered for Haley.

"Ooo, drama. What was it about?"

"Clay. That's his car outside," Taylor once again answered.

"Tay! Are you going to let me tell my own story or what?"

"Sorry."

The girls continued talking in the tub until Haley had completely spilt her guts about Nathan. They were finally forced to come out when their brothers were sent on a search for them. Haley was then forced to once again retell her love story with Nathan, conveniently leaving out their fight so that her parents wouldn't already think poorly of him. It felt good to be home, but it also felt weird to be away from Nathan. She had grown to rely on his company the past few days. She knew that soon she'd have to get used to that feeling though when he went back to Charlotte. She'd have plenty of people to keep her company for the next few days and she knew it would be eventful. It always was with her family.

**

* * *

So, I wasn't actually planning to have the story go this way, but I was in a really pissy mood, so it kind of rubbed off on Haley. I know they're both being completely ridiculous in this, but I think when such intense feelings happen so quickly it just becomes volatile some times. I hope I didn't piss too many people off.  
**


	9. Day 9

Day 9

After staying up and drinking all night with her siblings, Haley woke up late the next morning with a massive hangover. As she went down the stairs she was greeted by her mother, "I was just on my way to get you. You look like shit, honey"

"Thanks, Mom. These visits are always good for my self-esteem."

"Well, hurry up and get to the kitchen, we've got something for you."

"Really? A present? For me?" Haley bounded towards the kitchen leaving her mother behind. "Where's my present Daddy?" she asked when she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"What present, dear?"

From behind the fridge she heard a familiar voice, "I think she's talking about me."

Haley stared in the direction of the voice as she watched the refrigerator door close. "Nathan?"

"I hope you're not mad, I just…" Nathan was cut off when Haley literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled back a little bit taken off guard by her enthusiasm as she covered his face in kisses.

"I'm glad you came," she finally said when she pulled her face away from him, but immediately went back to kissing him.

"Still here," Jimmy said as he watched the display.

Haley slowly lowered herself off of Nathan. "You always were the best at ruining a moment, Dad."

"Some say it's a gift. Now, why don't you give him a tour of our little town. I'm kind of tired of listening to him whine. I think y'all have things to discuss and you know if you stay around here there will be several women standing outside doors eavesdropping. Your mother should have lunch ready by the time you get back."

Haley didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Nathan and pulled him outside with her, "It's a small town. How does a walk sound?"

"Perfect."

They started down the street hand-in-hand in silence, but soon Haley's curiosity got the better of her, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here Nathan?"

"You left your toothbrush in my car. I couldn't bare the thought of you having bad breath or getting a cavity or gingivitis on my account."

"And that's what you told my parents?"

"Yeah, your mother thought it was quite considerate of me, but then she told me that you already had one here and that she wasn't buying that bullshit."

"She never was one to beat around the bush. So what'd you tell her then?"

"I missed you like crazy. I told them that in two weeks I have to leave you and that I couldn't waste any of those days being away from you. I couldn't sleep thinking about how we left things. I just had to see you because even though I knew we were going to be okay, I had still been a jerk when you left. And even if you sent me right back to Tree Hill, it'd be okay as long as I got to see your smiling face. But it was crazy. When I mentioned the fight, they seemed to have no idea what I was talking about."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly tell them about the fight. I didn't want them to hate you before they even met you."

"Well, thanks. I just had to spend four hours this morning explaining it all to them. They are nosy people. Don't worry though, I made you an angel and me the devil.

"You know how to work parents better than you give yourself credit for."

"I really do. I think they've already fallen in love with me."

"Well, who could resist a face like that?" said grabbing his chin with her fingers and playfully shaking his head. By now they had made it to the high school that Haley pointed out to him. "So, how'd you find me, anyways?"

"Peyton. I stormed your apartment at one in the morning and said that I wouldn't leave until she gave me your address."

"I'm surprised you lived to tell about it. She doesn't take well to people waking her up. Oh crap, that reminds me, I need to get flowers."

"What?"

"I promised Peyton that I'd take flowers to her mother's grave for her. Her father doesn't live here anymore so no one ever gets out there. She just really wanted me to do it for her."

"You're a good friend Haley James, you know that?"

"I try," she grinned up at him.

"You are so beautiful Hales, inside and out. I'm so lucky to have found you." He pulled her in for a kiss which was greeted with a car horn.

"Woo hoo! Go Hales," was screamed from the passenger side window.

"What was that?"

"That," Haley pointed to the car driving out of view, "is what you have to look forward to at lunch."

"What have I gotten myself into?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh, you have no idea," Haley warned. Today was definitely going to be eventful.

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked back into the house just as lunch was being served.

"Well, if it isn't the little floozy herself," her brother teased.

"Very funny, Nicholas."

"Oooo, she's pulling out the full name. You've really pissed her off now."

"Don't think I didn't see you in the car too Jim Junior."

"Man, she really is pissed. Come on Hales, it's just harmless fun. We've got to pick on the boy some way."

"It's not too smart calling someone a boy who is half a foot taller than you and could bench press you with one arm."

"Umm, Hales, I think you overestimate me." Nathan said from the sidelines. He really didn't want to put himself in the crossfire, but he also didn't want to have her brothers hating him already. Men can be very touchy about these things.

"Get over it Hales. I would have paid good money to see you macking on a boy on a public street. So not like you. I already like you Natey. Opening up my little sister, bringing out her inner skank. I always knew you had it in you," Taylor added putting herself in the middle of the conversation as always.

"How much did that prescription to your trashy magazine cost?" Haley asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Eighty-six dollars for twelve months."

"Then you already paid good money to see it," Haley bit back at her.

"What magazine?" Nick asked.

"You haven't seen it? Our little Haley is famous. Let me go get it, it's in my room."

"Tay, you have got to be kidding me."

"Explain," Jim demanded as Taylor ran out of the room.

Sometimes Haley really hated her family. "There was just some stupid article about us."

"Hales, I would hardly say it was stupid. For one, you had a hissy fit when you saw it and nearly clawed my eyes out."

"I did not!"

"You did too. But I would also like to point out that we have been called the next Tom and Gisele."

"Gisele? No offense Hales, but you are so not Gisele. I mean, my pants get tight just looking at her," Nick said.

"Eww! You perv! I'll be sure to tell your wife that next time I see her." Her family really did suck. She turned to Nathan, "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, baby. Gisele has nothing on you."

As if on cue, Haley raised up to kiss him, "Thank you."

"Aww, how cute," Taylor said as she came back into the kitchen with the magazine in hand. "Now I am sure that I will get a show by the time you go home."

Haley just rolled her eyes at her sister. After all, she was used to getting comments like that from Taylor.

'"Let me see that," Nick dove to get to the magazine before Jim could. It was obvious when he found the right page. "Hales, you dirty whore. Sleeping with a patient."

"I am not sleeping with anyone!" Haley blurted out before she even knew what she was saying. Crap. That was too much information. She looked over at Nathan to see if he was embarrassed by her outburst, but he seemed unphased. At least that was one crisis diverted.

"Really? Natey, I'm disappointed."

"You know what, I've suddenly lost my appetite. Come on Nathan," Haley lead him out of the room needing a serious breather from her siblings.

* * *

"So… this is my room."

When Nathan walked into Haley's childhood room he noticed all of the pictures that covered the furniture. He saw pictures of her with her siblings, her with Peyton, and her with a lot of other friends. Then he saw a picture of her and Clay. His previously relaxed body immediately went rigid.

Haley noticed the change in Nathan's demeanor and followed his eyes to the picture of Clay. She went right over to it and threw it in the trash. "Nathan, it's an old picture. He means nothing to me anymore."

"I know. It just bothers me that you turned to him instead of me yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I made a mistake doing that. I was just mad."

"I'm just worried that when I'm not there, you'll turn to him. He's going to be there all the time. It's not like you can avoid him, you work together. And I'm going to be hundreds of miles away."

"Nathan, I know you're upset about all of this, I am too, but can we talk about this later? I really need to just escape the world right now and all the craziness of my family. It's just getting to me."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," Haley pushed Nathan down to the bed and slowly climbed on top of him. She nuzzled her head into his chest and whispered, "Just hold me."

Nathan dutifully wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could trying to give her as much comfort as possible. They laid in silence for a while before Nathan noticed a growing dampness on his shirt. He looked down to see tears silently falling down Haley's face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Haley tried to hide her face, "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Nathan sat up forcing Haley to do so as well, "Bullshit. Talk to me."

"I just hate coming home. It's so stressful and just unpleasant. I love my family most days, I just hate spending time with them."

"Lay down.," Nathan ordered.

"What?"

"Just do what I say."

"Okay…"

"Take off your shirt."

Haley jumped right back up, "What the hell, Nathan? Are you kidding me? Sex is not the kind of stress relief I am looking for right now."

"That's good, because that isn't what I was planning," he said as he pushed her to lie back down. He rolled her over onto her stomach and situated himself so he was sitting on the back of her thighs. He slowly started to massage her back. "I figured it would feel better without a shirt on, but since you're so insistent I guess you can leave it on."

Haley didn't know what to say. Even if she did she could speak with Nathan's hands working her back the way they were.

"Is me being here making it worse?"

"No, this is definitely helping, but maybe you were right. I think I should lose the shirt."

Nathan just smiled and slowly slid the shirt off of her as she stayed laying down on the bed. "Okay, I get that you like the massage, but other than that do you really want me here?"

"Yes, I want you here," Haley answered sounding offended. "I wouldn't be able to survive this alone. You have no idea how glad I am you came."

"Good. I don't get it though, they all seem to love you. What's so bad about that?"

"It's not fun to be picked on. What you just saw was only a small taste of family time. A true meal doesn't end until Haley is in tears."

"What are you talking about Hales?"

"It's a game they play. They have ever since I was little. It's 'Let's See Who Can Make Haley Cry First'. Even my parents are in on it. Will is usually the winner, which is why I'm extremely glad he's not here."

"I know that's hard, but I guess I just don't get it. They love you, isn't that enough?" Nathan asked confused. Sure he had been picked on by his parents, but his parents never loved him, it was different with Haley. She had to know her family loved her.

Haley was slowly falling asleep between Nathan's soothing voice and his hands on her back. She unknowingly reached behind her and undid her own bra clasp so that he could massage her back better. "If they love me, they should act like it. They should say it. They shouldn't insult me constantly, it's not right."

Nathan stopped all movement when he saw Haley undo her bra. He knew it didn't mean anything considering their current conversation but it still took him by surprise. "Do they know that you feel that way?"

"How could they not? I mean, who laughs at someone else's misery? Who tells their sister that they are fat or ugly?"

"They do not say that!"

"They do. They hate me. They don't care. Growing up they always told me I was fat. So one day I quit eating. They never noticed. They didn't care. I almost died. The day I got out of the hospital they were still calling me fat. Still saying I was ugly. That no one would ever love me. Who does that?" By now Haley was full out bawling.

Nathan couldn't believe what she was telling him. He couldn't understand how someone could act that way to someone they loved. It seemed obvious to him that her family loved her, Haley just couldn't see it. Looking down at the girl in front of him all he saw was beauty. He didn't know how she couldn't see it as well. He didn't know what he could do to make her see that. "Haley…"

"I don't know why I even came. It's like I miss them, but the second I see them, I remember why I left."

Nathan leaned forward putting his chest on her back as he moved his mouth towards her ear. "You are perfect Haley," he said as he traced his hands up and down her naked sides. "Your family is crazy if they can't see that. That is all I see every time I look at you. You are pure beauty and strength and knowledge. How can you not know that?"

Haley tried to turn to face Nathan but couldn't fully turn around because all of his weight was on her. Her answer for him was simple, "Because no one's ever told me."

He lifted his body from hers just enough to make it so that her body was now facing his. "Well now someone has. Do you believe me?"

Haley looked deep into his eyes and could tell that he meant what he was saying, "I do."

He pressed their foreheads together as a smile came across his face, "Good. Because I love you."

She smiled back at him, "Prove it."

"What?"

Haley raised her eyebrow and gave a sneaky smile, "Prove it."

"What… what does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I… uh… um… I… thought…"

"Nathan Scott… speechless. I never thought I'd see the day." She grinned at him as she bit down on her lip. She loved teasing him like this but even a speechless Nathan made her nervous.

"Well… I mean… what…"

Haley couldn't help laugh at how nervous he was himself, "Just kiss me."

A good thirty minutes later of kissing Haley's door swung open to show both of Haley's parents outside. "I'm out of here," Jimmy said as he turned and walked away from his shirtless daughter with a boy on top of her.

"Well, this is awkward," Lydia added still standing outside the door.

"What's awkward?" Taylor questioned as she came up behind her. She took in the sight and couldn't help but laugh. "No, this is not awkward, this is amazing. Nick is going to eat this up. I knew I'd get a good show before you left."

"Would you get out of here?" Haley begged.

"Taylor, shoo. I need to talk to your sister."

"Mind turning away?"

"Oh honey, it's not anything I haven't seen."

Nathan looked at Haley to make sure it was okay for him to remove himself from her and have her obviously more exposed than she was comfortable with. She gave him a face that showed it was okay. Haley did her best to keep herself covered with her own arms, but Nathan, being the gentleman he was, averted his eyes.

"I guess, I'll find something to do," he said awkwardly getting up to leave and give Haley mother-daughter time.

"You don't have to leave Nathan. I'm sure as soon as I leave she'll tell you everything I say. This way, you'll know the truth instead of her one-sided 'my mother is evil' manipulation."

"Ha ha. Very funny mother," Haley said to her mother as she put her shirt back on.

"Oh, honey, you know it's the truth. Now come talk to me." Lydia went and sat down on Haley's bed, patting the spot next to her so that Haley would return top the bed and join her.

"What do you want?"

"I heard there was a little spat earlier."

"There was no spat."

"Then why are you hiding out in your room?"

"Wasn't that obvious when you walked in here?"

"How quickly you forget I am your mother. I know you. You're not going to run off and have sex when you know anyone else is in the house. You're far too loud for that."

"Mother!" Haley screamed in complete horror. Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Haley, it's nothing he doesn't already know," Lydia said motioning her head to Nathan.

"What is with this family? Does everyone here think I'm a whore?"

"You're meaning to tell me that you bring a boy home that you haven't slept with?"

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not hard to believe, just not very smart. Who's to know if he's any good in the sack. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Mother!"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you."

"Mother. What do you want?"

"First, I want you to quit calling me mother, but what I came in here for was to make sure that you, my dear, are alright. I know when everyone gets together it's easy for them to gang up on you."

"No kidding."

"You're an easy target, sweetie. They know they can get to you. You've just gotta toughen up. After all these years, you should be used to it."

"I don't wanna get used to it. It's not right Mom and you know it."

"I know it's not right, but there is nothing I can do about it. Boys will be boys."

"Great Mom. The exact same advice I got the first time a boy cheated on me. You've raised nine kids and you still can't come up with anything better."

"Ten, honey, you forget that I've raised your father."

A slight smile crept across Haley's face for the first time since her mother had entered her room. "Mom, I'm just tired of 'boys being boys'. Why can't they just grow up? Jim's forty!"

"Are you trying to make me feel old? I do not need reminding of how old my children are. I'm sorry honey, but boys don't grow up, look at your father. No offense Nathan."

"None taken."

"Well Nathan is a lot better than any of them downstairs. He is nice to me and here with me right now. He is not the one that sent me up here crying."

"Honey," Lydia shook her head at how little her daughter really knew, "that's because he can't. He has to be nice to you or you can leave him. You can't leave family. Sure, you can be pissed at them for a while, but sooner or later, you have to come back."

"Like hell I do."

"You would really never see your brothers again just because they made you cry?"

"That's what they deserve for the way they treat me!"

"Just because they deserve it, doesn't mean you should do it. You love them and you know it. it could be a lot worse. You should just be glad they've never hit you."

"Are you kidding me? You seriously believed that they never touched me? You believed them when they said I dislocated my shoulder running into the door? You are more blind than I ever imagined. They were practicing pro wrestling moves on me mother. You left them to babysit me and all they ever did was beat me up. All the damn time. I was too afraid to tell you because they said you wouldn't believe just me against all of them. And the one time I did tell you that they hit me, you just said I was lying. Well, I wasn't and they were right about you. You raised assholes. Good job," Haley said completely defeated. She couldn't believe her mother actually believed her sons were still angels. "Just get out of my room."

Lydia slowly got up and left the room remembering all the times she had found her daughter hurt and had blamed her klutziness. A mother never wants to think her child is capable of hurting someone else, especially another one of her children. She didn't know what to do with herself. She just left the room like Haley asked and went to find her sons.

"Haley…" Nathan said as he rushed to her to take her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest and he just held her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No one did. I never told anyone before, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I can't stand them. I want to leave." She pulled away from him and started packing her bag.

"Haley, you can't leave like this. You need to work it out. Why don't we go stay at a hotel for the night. We can get away and you can clear your head without actually leaving. They're your family."

"They're not my family," she responded with tears freely flowing.

He walked behind her and stilled her hands that were packing her suitcase. "They are your family." He turned her around to face him. He repeated himself, "They are your family. And you love them. Whether you want to or not. Am I right?"

Haley let out a sigh, "Yes, you're right."

"So, we will pack our bags and go to the fanciest hotel in town. Make them all insanely jealous that you have a rich boyfriend. We will sleep in amazing beds and wake up relaxed and ready to take on the world. Or at least ready to take on your family. Okay?"

Haley softly nodded her head, "Okay."

"Okay," Nathan smiled at her and gave her a kiss. He knew that if it was him, he'd never be strong enough to stay, so the fact that she was going to amazed him. She was amazing and she was his.

"Thank you," she said kissing him again.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For everything," she pulled back to look in his eyes. "For following me out here. For listening to me whine. For wanting to help. Just for being you. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"I couldn't do this without you."

"You could. But I won't let you."

* * *

An hour later they found themselves unpacking their things in the penthouse suite of the only high rise hotel in Watertown. "I could get used to this," Haley said as she plopped herself down on the king size bed.

"Used to what? Being spoiled out of your mind?"

"Yeah… pretty much," Haley said with a grin. "This bed is amazing, but where exactly do you plan on sleeping?" she teased.

"Oh, the bed is mine. The couch in there is yours," Nathan joked as he laid down next to her. "So, where do you want to go for dinner?"*

"Can we just eat at the restaurant downstairs? I really don't feel like seeing anyone I know."

"I've got an even better idea then," he said reaching over her and grabbing the room service menu. "Order us whatever you want. I'm gonna take a shower."

She really could get used to this.

* * *

The knock on the door signaled the arrival of their food. Nathan answered the door in his towel and directed the waitress where to take the food. "Do I know you?" Nathan questioned as he gave her the tip. He knew he had seen her before, but he couldn't place her.

"Don't think so," the woman shook her head. "Thank you," she said as she took the tip from him and tried to rush back out of the room before Haley came out.

"Lisa?"

"Shit," the woman said knowing she had been caught. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

The woman slowly turned around to face Haley, "I work here."

"Since when?"

"Since Nick lost his job last month."

"What? Nick lost his job? Why didn't I know?"

"Nobody knows."

"So why did you tell me?"

"He told me to. He figures he can trust you not to tell. He's pretty embarrassed by it."

"Typical Nick… Wait, he knows I'm here?"

"No, he just called me. He said that your mother had just chewed him out for something he did to you and you had left the house. He asked me to see if Nathan Scott had checked into the hotel. I said, 'who the hell is Nathan Scott?'"

"Oh, right, sorry, Lisa, this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott. Nathan, this is Nick's wife, Lisa."

"I knew I'd seen you before," Nathan shouted as if having a revelation, "There was a picture of you in Haley's room. It's nice to meet you," he said offering his hand to shake.

"You too." She shhok his head and immediately turned back to Haley, "Anyways, he said, 'Nathan Scott is some hotshot millionaire that's screwing my sister, and I need to fucking find her.'" Haley couldn't help but laugh at Lisa's imitation of her brother. It was right on. Lisa continued, "So I told him I'd keep an eye out, then I saw your order and knew. Hales, you are so predictable. I have never met anyone in the penthouse suite that ordered a cheeseburger with mac and cheese."

Haley was used to being made fun of for her food choices so she just shrugged it off. "So is he on his way over here?"

"Nope. I didn't tell him yet. What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you just tell him that I'm safe, but that I hate him."

"You don't hate him."

"Right now after rehashing the past, I do. Once the kids are in bed, you should ask him why. Thank you for checking on me though."

"Of course. I love you Haley. You know you're my favorite sister-in-law." Lisa pulled Haley into a hug. "You have to see the kids before you leave. You're their favorite aunt. The boys will go crazy if you bring an NBA star into the house. Promise you'll come by?"

"I promise," Haley said with a smile.

Lisa kissed her sister-in-law on the cheek, "Good. Nick loves you too. I hope you two come to lunch tomorrow."

"We'll probably be there. Love you Lisa. Tell the kids I love them too."

"Glad you stayed?" Nathan asked after Lisa had left the suite.

"I guess. It really wouldn't be right for me to drive four hours and not go see all my little nieces and nephews. I haven't even been able to see Vivian yet."

"How many kids are there?"

"Well Nick and Lisa have an 8 year old girl and two boys that are 10 and 12. Jim has all girls, ages 17, 16, 14, and 12. Those girls are all trouble. They are drop dead gorgeous, just like their mom and are all about boysthese days. Quinn has twin 8 year old boys. They are absolutely obsessed with basketball. I bought them a football last Christmas and they were so mad they didn't talk to me for a week. If I brought you to them, I think they might actually forgive me for that one. Then there's Viv. She has a 14 year old boy, a 6 year old girl, and now another 3 month old boy. That's all that's in Watertown at least. So twelve here. Well, really thirteen, because Quinny's pregnant again, but I'm the only one who knows about it, other than David of course."

Nathan loved watching how Haley's face lit up as she talked about all of her nieces and nephews. "That's a lot of kids."

"You don't even know. Amy and Sarah each have six. I guess they figured they needed to make up for both Tay and Will not having kids."

"Why are you so sure they won't have kids?"

"Tay is way too selfish. She doesn't even want to try for the happily ever after. She says she enjoys sex too much and once you're with the same person more than a few times, it gets boring. Like she'd even know what it's like to be with someone more than once."

"That's so mean Hales."

"It's the truth. She's a total whore."

"What about Will?"

"Well, I think Will would love to have kids honestly. He'd be a great dad, but when he married Roger, he gave that up. Roger doesn't want kids. Even if he did, they wouldn't necessarily be approved for adoption. They both work constantly and barely have enough time for each other let alone a kid. Add on them being gay, it definitely goes against them. It's getting better and more accepted these days, but I don't know, I think it's just too much for them to go through. They've had a hard enough time being together. They do have a dog though."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many are you expected to have?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let me do the math. Since you're the baby, you're not in the mix yet, so they count eight kids. So there are thirteen in Watertown, and twelve that aren't. That makes twenty-five grandchildren. So divide it by eight and you've got just over four each. So do your parents have four children planned for you?"

"Why do you think my parents have children planned for me?"

"Because I have spent a lot of time with Karen and Brooke planning Lucas's children. I know the man doesn't really decide. So, how many are they expecting?"

"They said that they expect a total of at least thirty grandchildren. So there's five to go. Jim's been snipped, so he's out, so is Lisa. Quinn's still going though. No telling with Viv, this last one wasn't planned, but once she gets on a streak, you can't stop her. They're still holding out on Tay. They figure she'll slip up somewhere along the way and get knocked up. So who knows, maybe they'll meet the quota all on their own."

"So you don't plan on contributing?"

"Did I say that?"

"No, you're simply avoiding the answer."

"Maybe. What about your number? Did your parents plan how many kids you're having?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Five."

"Five!" Nathan's eyes nearly flew out of his head.

"That's my parent's number. I didn't say it was mine. What's yours?"

"My mom always wanted three. My father says to go until there's a boy."

"So I guess that means four girls and a boy for us to make three out of four parents happy."

"I'd rather not make Dan happy, so maybe just five girls."

"Eww. Okay, let's not talk about this. It's getting to be too much and turning my brain to goo. I can't even imagine one seven pounder coming out of my cooch, let alone five."

"We run nine pounds in my family," Nathan teased with a smirk.

"Double eww. Nathan. Now I'm never going to have sex with you."

"Don't even joke about that, Haley," he said now completely serious.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at his complete change of mood. "How about we eat? The food is getting cold with all this baby talk. We have a while before we need to even be thinking about that anyways. While you're at it, put on some clothes."

"Sounds good, I'm starved… and a bit chilly."

As they were finishing their cheeseburgers and macaroni, Haley couldn't help but ask the question that was hounding her. "You're not really going to make me sleep on the couch are you?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, "It shouldn't be a problem for you since we're never going to have sex."

"Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little. We can just use multiple forms of birth control to be safe."

"Well, in that case," Nathan said walking over to Haley. Slipping one arm under her knees and the other behind back, he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Nathan," she giggled as he threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started kissing down her neck. She wanted to just get lost in him and forget all about the world around them, but after all the baby talk, she seriously couldn't bring herself to go that far. She grabbed his head between her hands and reluctantly pulled it back to her face. The look in his eyes sent chills throughout her body. "God, I love you Nathan Scott," she said as she pulled him back in for another deep kiss.

"I love you too Haley James," he didn't say anything for a moment, "but we should probably stop." He rolled off of her and onto his back and just stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to stop, but knew that Haley wasn't ready. He figured if he kept pushing her she would either break down and do something that she didn't want to or just kick him out. He didn't like either option.

Even though Haley was about to say the same thing, she couldn't help but wonder why Nathan had stopped. "Wait, why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure we've got enough to deal with tomorrow without your entire family seeing our 'I just had sex' faces."

"And you think you are just that good that tomorrow I would still have a stupid grin on my face?"

"Well, yes, but even if you don't, I sure as hell know I would still have the grin."

"Oh, Nathan, you are so romantic. You must make all of the girls swoon," she said sarcastically.

"Hales, you know I want to be with you, but I know that you don't want it to be like this. I want it to be perfect, just like you."

Haley rolled her eyes at how corny he could be, "That statement was pretty perfect too. I love you." God, why did she keep saying that? It's not like he doesn't already know, but it just kept slipping out.

Even though he had just heard her say it, every time he heard her say those three words, it sent chills down his spine. "We should probably get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her in to him, needed to feel close to her.

"You're right. Good night Nathan." She laid a quick kiss upon his lips and let him hold her as they fell asleep, pretending to not notice that he didn't say it back. He was right. Tomorrow was going to suck and she definitely needed a good night's sleep.

He could sense a slight rigidness in her body and knew why she wasn't fully comfortable. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "By the way, I love you. Sweet dreams baby." He immediately felt her relax and smiled knowing how much power those three sweet words had over her. And just like everything else, it just made him love her even more.

* * *

**I figured Nathan's family had some drama, so why not give Haley some of her own. I hope you liked it.**


	10. Day 10 Part 1

**This is the longest chapter yet, so I divided it into two parts so that you could at least see some resolve for the time being, before we get some more drama. I hope you enjoy!**

Day 10 Part 1

"Are you serious?" This could not be happening to her. "Mom and Dad can't take him?" It was definitely happening. "I had things I needed to do today, Viv!" No way would she cave, she had a life too. "Do you have an extra car seat?" Okay she was going to cave. "Fine, bring him over… Yeah, you owe me… bye." Haley slammed the phone shut extremely annoyed before the day had even really begun.

"What was that about, babe?"

"I have to watch Campbell for a few hours. Just until lunch. Viv has to take Spencer to a baseball game and they said it's too hot for the baby to go. And Brian has to take Grace to a ballet recital and since he's a baby, he cries, and they can't have a crying baby at the recital. So it looks like I'm stuck with the kid. This is so annoying. Have I mentioned lately how much I hate my family?"

"A few times."

"They do this on purpose, you know? Anything to complicate my life."

"You're right, I'm sure she had a baby in hopes that one day it would inconvenience you to babysit."

"Shut up!" Haley screamed hitting Nathan. She wanted to rant and he was not helping. The knock on the door ended her little rant though, "Oh thank God! The food!"

Haley ran to the door excited, but her excitement was cut short when she saw her sister there with baby Campbell in tow. "I just hung up the phone. How are you here already?"

"Well, I was kind of in the lobby. I was a bit hopeful."

"See!" Haley screamed back at Nathan, "All they do is use me!"

"Hales, sweetie, that is not what this is! I promise. They just rescheduled Spencer's game to this morning and all of our babysitters were busy. To be honest, I really don't like leaving my three month old with them anyways. I know you, I love you, I trust you. And I know that you won't let me down."

"Ugh! You suck. You people always use the stinkin' guilt card on me," Haley said taking the baby from her sister.

"I love you," Viv said engulfing Haley in a grateful hug. "Okay, he should probably wake up in an hour and he'll want his bottle, which is right here. I've got diapers and wipes in here too," she said handing over the diaper bag to Nathan. "Thank you so much, sweetie. I'll see you both at lunch." Vivian gave her sister a kiss and rushed back out of the hotel room as if expecting to have the baby thrown back at her.

Haley turned to Nathan, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Oh my God, Haley. He's just so little," Nathan said as he watched Campbell sleep in his car seat.

"Nathan, get away from him, you'll wake him up."

Just as the words came out of her mouth Campbell's eyes started to open and his little arms raised in the air as he stretched.

"Aww, he is so cute," Nathan cooed over the baby.

"Don't you go getting any ideas Nathan."

Nathan reached down and removed the belt from the now wide awake baby. He picked him up, carefully cradling his head and laid him over his shoulder as he bounced up and down slowly. "Let's get you a bottle, little guy," he whispered as he took the bottle he found and put it in the microwave.

"How the hell do you know what you're doing?" Haley asked in awe.

"Some guys on the team have kids and they need nights out with their wives. It's hard to find someone trustworthy enough when you're famous, so I'll help them out from time to time," Nathan explained as he continued preparing the bottle. He grabbed a burping cloth and put it over his other shoulder. He took the bottle out and replaced the top testing its temperature before leaning Campbell back so he was now cradling him and resting the bottle in his mouth. Campbell immediately took the bottle.

Haley watched intently at how amazing her boyfriend was. On the outside, he seemed like a tough NBA player, which he was, but deep down, he was something different. He was sweet and gentle, not only with her, but she could see the way he looked at the baby and it melted her heart.

"You okay?" Nathan asked her when he saw her far away look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she watched him burp the baby when he had finished half of his bottle. "You must do this a lot. I've babysat all my nieces and nephews and I still forget to burp them halfway."

"Then you've obviously never had a two hundred dollar shirt ruined from spit up. It only takes forgetting once," he said with a grin.

"I've never had a two hundred dollar shirt either. Why were you wearing that to babysit anyways?"

"I wasn't. I'm not that stupid. I was at a press conference when they handed the baby over to me and right when they did, she spit up. It was ridiculous. I was so pissed."

"It wasn't the baby's fault!"

"I know it wasn't. I was pissed at her mom. If it wasn't Coach's wife, she would have gotten a few choice words thrown her way."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "You know, you're really something, Nathan. I swear every day I learn something new about you." She sat down next to him on the couch and continued watching him work his magic with the infant.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good. Very good," she added with a smile. After Campbell had finished the bottle, Haley leaned over to feel his diaper. It was definitely wet. "I guess that's my cue," she said reaching for the baby.

Nathan shooed her hands away. "Are you kidding me? I will not have you seeing any naked boys other than me." He gave her a big grin as he took the boy over to their bed to change his diaper.

"Ha ha, you just want to check him out to make you feel better about yourself," Haley joked.

Nathan turned his head a little, making sure to keep the baby covered to avoid any spraying from contact with the cold air. "Oh baby, I am quite secure with my size." He gave her his trademark smirk before he continued, "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Nathan! There is a baby right in front of you!"

"I know, I can smell that."

"You can't hit on me with a baby around."

"Why not?"

"It's just not proper."

"It's not proper?" he mimicked with an English accent. Nathan was now holding Campbell and slowly walking towards Haley. The look in his eyes was definitely not good for babysitting. Still holding Campbell in his arms, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Instead of pulling away, he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Since when have I ever been proper?"

Nathan walked away leaving behind a stunned Haley as he took Campbell to watch Sportscenter. He looked back and smiled at the power such simple words had over his girl.

* * *

"You ready babe?" Nathan asked as it was getting near lunchtime.

"Yeah. Is Campbell's bag packed?"

"Everything is here and ready to go. Is your bag packed?"

"Yes. I think I have everything. You?"

"Of course."

"How is he back asleep?" Haley asked as she saw Nathan holding the three month old in his arms.

"He's a baby, That's how. Let's go."

Nathan started walking to the door when Haley stopped him, "Umm, babe, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Our bags?"

"Oh Hales, you are just too cute. All I need is this," Nathan said pulling his wallet out from his back pocket. "If you'll just get the car seat and diaper bag, we're good. As soon as I check us out, they'll bring up the Escalade with our bags inside."

"Are you serious?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, baby. That is what they are paid to do."

"Wow. I like having a rich boyfriend."

"Get used to it, babe." He smiled at Haley and couldn't help but think that sometimes, having money was a good thing, a really good thing.

* * *

When they pulled up to Haley's childhood home, Nathan was amazed by the amount of cars he saw. It looked like there was a party going on when all they were doing was having lunch. That must be what things are like in a big family.

Haley turned off the car, but didn't move. Nathan got out and walked around to her side and opened it. "You coming in or am I taking them on alone?"

Haley still didn't move. She just stayed staring at her house. "How are you so calm Nathan?"

"I'm calm because you're here."

Haley turned her head to meet his smirk with a 'yeah right' look. He was a smooth talker, but that was just lame.

He grabbed her hand that was still clutched to the steering wheel and angled her to look at him. "It's gonna be okay. They're your family." He gave her a reassuring smile and placed a kiss to her forehead when they heard the crying of a baby.

Haley turned around, "Oh my God, I forgot he was even here."

"I'll get him." Nathan opened the back door to see a crying Campbell. He immediately took him out of the car seat to hold him and calm him down. He whispered something into Campbell's ear that Haley couldn't hear while he twisted his upper body from side to side, slowly lulling Campbell back to sleep.

Haley just smiled at how sexy Nathan looked holding the baby and talking to him so sweetly, "I'll get his stuff, if you just want to take him in there, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm not going in without you."

"Aww, are you afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid. Your family loves me already. I just figure if I leave you out here you'll never come in."

"Auntie Haley!" came a scream from the front yard. Soon there was a beautiful eight year old girl in Haley's arms. "Auntie Haley! I missed you! I lost a tooth, see!" She gave a big smile to show off her missing tooth. The girl then turned her attention to Nathan, "Is that your hot shot boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Daddy said you had a new boyfriend. Mr. Hot Shot." She then turned to Nathan, "Are you Mr. Hot Shot?" Haley couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny Auntie Haley?"

"Nothing, honey. Just your daddy. This is my boyfriend, but his name is Nathan."

"Hi Nathan." Then as if she noticed for the first time, "You have Campbell! Hi Campbell," she whispered to the baby. She turned back to Nathan, "He is the second cutest baby ever."

"Yeah, and who's the cutest?"

"Me, of course. At least that's what Daddy says."

"Really? Who is your Daddy?"

"Nicholas James."

"I see," Nathan grinned. "and what's your name?"

"Haley James the second," the little girl answered beaming up at the first.

"I knew I liked you," he said. "Haley James the second, can you help us out?"

"Of course!"

"Can you take this bag to your Aunt Vivian?"

"Yes sir." She grabbed the bag and ran back into the house.

"Nathan, I could have carried that," Haley said once the little girl was out of sight.

"I know you could, but I needed a second alone with you."

"You do realize there is a child in your arms?"

"Yes, but he won't tell anyone. I'm just going to say before we go in there, that if your brother named his child after you, that is a huge deal. I know that you know that too. So anytime you start to doubt their love, just picture that beautiful little version of you."

"Yeah, yeah. I should probably warn you though, there are two piranhas on their way over here to devour you," she said pointing to Quinn's twin sons running towards them wearing matching Nathan Scott jerseys.

* * *

After Nathan was finally pried away from the twins and everyone had eaten lunch, the brothers decided it was time to resolve things with their sister.

"Hey, little bit, we need to talk."

"I'm not f*ing little, quit calling me that!"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, Haley said a bad word," Max tattled from across the room.

"No, I didn't," said the eight year old Haley.

"Not you, stupid! Aunt Haley."

"Daddy! Max called me stupid!"

"Well, you were being stupid!"

Nick just rolled his eyes at his kids. He looked around to find the oldest of all the children, desperately in need of some adult time. "Joey, can you please take the kids outside while we have a talk?"

"Why do I always have to take car of them?" Johanna complained.

"Well, if you'd prefer, I'm sure we can find another babysitter to pay. In fact, I bet Julie wouldn't mind doing the job. Hey Jules, can you take care of the kids for a minute? There's twenty dollars in it for you."

"Of course, Uncle Nick. Let's go guys, who wants to go outside and play tag?" Julie chased all of the kids outside to keep them occupied while to adults took care of their business.

"What the hell, Uncle Nick?"

"You didn't want to, your sister did. Deal with it." Nick was so tired of women, he didn't care how mean he was being to the 17 year old.

"Dad! Are you just going to stand there and let him do this?" Johanna turned to her father with her best pout.

Jim looked down at his oldest daughter who was acting like a baby. "Time to grow up sweetie. Maybe next time you won't whine about it."

"Haley? Can you believe them?"

"Yeah, guys are assholes. You should just get used to it."

Nathan looked at the two pouting girls. "Hey, Johanna, is it?"

"Yes," the girl replied suddenly lifting her hand to twirl her hair in her fingers and flirt with the gorgeous man in front of her.

Nathan laughed to himself when he saw the teen's behavior and Haley's reaction to it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here's twenty bucks for just leaving and letting your dad talk to his sister." He held the money out to her, "How about it?"

She took the money from him and left, but not before taking her aunt aside. "He's a keeper Hales. Don't let my dad get away with whatever it is he did." Haley looked at her confused. "I'm not stupid, I can tell you're pissed at everyone. Well, everyone but Quinn and Viv, but you don't get mad at them. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be on your bad side. Just don't let them get away with it. It was fun watching my dad freak out last night when he knew you were mad at him. So remember, you're bringing joy to all of us too."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her little nieces antics. Johanna was more like a sister than a niece to her. She was only eight years younger than her verses Jo's father who was fifteen years older. She'd been their token babysitter growing up. She was one of the reasons Haley loved coming to town. Seeing how grown up she was, what new trouble she had gotten into. All Haley could think about right now was how much she just wanted to go outside with Johanna and leave her brothers behind.

"Well, that's a sight to see," Nick said, snapping Haley out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"A smile on Haley James's lips. Well, at least it is in the sight of her brothers."

"Yeah," was all Haley said back.

"Look, Hales," Jim started, "I know you hate us, but it wasn't like you think."

"How was it not like I think? What is that supposed to even mean?"

"Haley," Nick tried to talk.

"No, Nick, I've got this," Jim wanted to get it out and just say the truth. "Mom told us how you felt about everything growing up, but you really don't understand our side." Haley tried to interrupt again, but he wouldn't let her, "No, Hales, let me finish, then you can yell all you want. We love you to death. Yes, we played rough with you, but we always played rough with each other. We were still kids too, we didn't really take into account that you were more fragile than us. We were trying to be nice. Every time that we didn't let you play with us, you'd cry, but then when you did play with us, you'd get hurt. It was a lose-lose situation. We told you not to tell Mom because we liked spending time with you because we love you. If you had told her, we never would have been allowed to babysit again and we never would have spent time with you. it really wasn't our intention to hurt you. I promise Hales. Every time you got hurt, we felt so bad, but there was nothing we could do about it, other than just make something up. You went along with it, so we just figured you were having fun too."

Haley tried to think back to that time in her life. All she could remember was getting hurt and her brothers telling her not to be a tattletale. Maybe she was overreacting, she couldn't remember it all too well. After all, she had been a kid and it was a long time ago. Maybe she was wrong in the way she interpreted it. That didn't change everything though, "Even if that's true, it doesn't change everything you'd say, how you'd always torture me and tell me how fat or ugly I was. You never cared about my feelings."

It was Nick's turn to talk, "Hales, you can't be serious. We're your big brothers. It's our job to pick on you. You are drop dead gorgeous and always had the boys chasing after you, I mean look at what you brought home." Nick pointed to Nathan, obviously impressed at who she had snagged this time. "I mean, we were shocked when you brought a doctor home, but a celebrity, come on."

"How do you know the guys weren't just following me around because I was easy? They could have just wanted the school slut who was still ugly as hell."

"Yeah, right. Your knees were tighter than a nun's."

Haley rolled her eyes at her brother's inapt comparison. "If that's what you like to think, fine, but if I was constantly being told the opposite by the people who are supposed to love me the most, why would I ever think that? How could you not tell it bothered me? I cried every night. I ended up in the hospital for Christ sake! And nothing changed when I got out."

Nick and Jim just looked at each other puzzled, "What does you being hospitalized for dehydration have anything to do with that?"

"I was never in the hospital for dehydration."

"Yes you were. When you passed out running that day. That's the only time I remember you ever being in the hospital."

"When I passed out running that day, it was because I hadn't eaten in a week, yet I ran five miles every day. I hadn't eaten in a week because I was told that I was fat. I lost twenty pounds. I was sixteen years old and I only weighed eighty pounds. I don't know how you couldn't tell. If you truly loved me, you would have known that something was wrong."

"Hales, how were we supposed to know? We weren't at home with you. We barely saw you. We were raising our own children and consumed in our own lives. I know it sucks, but it's the truth. I'm so sorry. I know we should have noticed, but we didn't and we can't change that. God, I wish we would have known. You have to know that we wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

"Nick, I know you had kids to take care of, but is it too much for you to notice your sister once in a while?"

"Of course not. We're here now though. Doesn't that count for something? We can't take back the past, no matter how much we want to. All we can do is apologize and promise to never let it happen again. You are perfect Hales, you always have been. I guess we just assumed you always knew that."

"I didn't."

"Well now you do."

Haley started to tear up, but she couldn't let them see her cry. It was kind of funny how even when they were being nice, they could always make her cry. She walked over to Nick and just fell into his chest giving him a hug. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "I love you, Hales. I'm so sorry I made you doubt that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. I love you too, bubba." Haley saw Jim out of the corner of her eye and could tell he felt a bit left out. She held out her hand and waved him towards her. She took one arm off of Nick and pulled Jim into the hug with them. "I love you too big brother."

"I'm sorry too. And I love you." He pulled her away for a moment, "But Hales, you've got to tell us when we push it too far. We can't stop the teasing altogether, it's our job as your big brothers, but you have to let us know when it becomes too much. We'll have a sign." Jim paused a moment to think, but it didn't take him long, "How about you say 'Shut the f* up you bastards.' Does that work for you?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Excuse me, but I have little children. You cannot use that language around them."

"Yeah right, like it's anything they haven't heard before," Haley said.

"Whatever. How about you just pull a Gibbs and slap us in the back of the head?"

"Slapping sounds good to me," Haley grinned. "Oh, hey, I've got one more term for forgiveness for you Jim."

"What is that?"

"Let me borrow your daughter for a few days."

"That depends. Which one?"

"Johanna, please." Haley gave her trademark smile that she knew her brothers always fell for.

"It would be my pleasure to hand that one over. I'd love to get the brat out of my hair for a few days."

"You are a great father, you know that?"

"I try. What do you need her for anyways?"

Haley turned and smiled at Nathan who was slumped on the couch watching them, "It's a secret."

"I don't think I want to know. Why don't you go tell her the good news?"

"Awesome, thanks Jim."

Haley practically bounced outside to find her niece and when she did, she grabbed her and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her.

"What was that for?"

"I need a favor."

Johanna looked at her aunt wearily, "How big of a favor?"

"Could you possibly drive Nathan's car back to Tree Hill? You could stay with me for a few days and catch up. I'd fly you back too."

"Please tell me you two will not be having sex in the back seat while I drive."

"No. It's just, we drove up here separately and I really need that time to talk to him when I can have his undivided attention."

"What kind of car does he have?"

"You'll definitely like it. Brand spankin' new Corvette."

"Sweet. I'm totally in."

"Ahh! Thank you! I love you to death! I'm gonna go tell Nathan," she gave her cousin a kiss and ran off.

* * *

Haley went into the den where she found her brothers interrogating her boyfriend. She went over and sat in her lap interrupting their conversation to give Nathan a kiss.

"Do you have to do that in front of us?" Nick asked.

"I thought you liked it, you seemed to enjoy it yesterday."

"No, that was me," Taylor said as she entered the room with Quinn and Vivian.

"How was the game?" Haley asked Vivian.

"It was decent. They won, which was good, but Spencer keeps beating himself up about his strikeout. I just don't get it, He had a triple in the ninth with 2 RBIs and ended up scoring himself, but a simple strikeout can still bother him."

"It's an ego thing," Nathan explained. "When I play, it doesn't matter if I get a double-double, if I have more than two turnovers, I sucked."

"I'm sure that's not true," Haley said giving him another kiss. She didn't know what it was, but she just loved to kiss this boy.

"Enough with the kissing," Jim said. "What has gotten into you Haley? You used to always be such a prude in front of us."

"Oh shut up Jim. It's cute. You're just bitter you're not getting any," Quinn said sticking up for her sister when she saw the blush covering her face.

The look on Jim's face showed that he was officially pissed. Quinn obviously hit a sore subject, one that Haley didn't know existed. She was thoroughly confused, "What are you talking about?"

Jim just looked at Quinn annoyed. He really hadn't wanted Haley to know all the details of his current personal life, but he knew it had to come out sometime. "Kate and I are… taking a break."

"What do you mean taking a break? You're married. Married people don't take breaks."

How could he make this any simpler? "We're separated Hales."

Haley looked at her brother confused. How did she not know anything about this? Their relationship had always seemed so stable. They were in love. She could remember their wedding, she was the flower girl, and even at the age of six, she could tell that they were happy. She dreamed that one day at her wedding she would be that happy. This just didn't make sense to her. She stood up to leave and grabbed Nathan's hand pulling him with her.

"Hales," Jim stood in front of the door trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Jim," she said giving him a hug. "I'll be right back, okay? I just need to talk to Nathan for a minute." She left her brother behind and pulled Nathan outside with her. As soon as they were out of earshot Haley started crying.

Nathan put his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could as she cried into his chest. "Hales, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I don't get it. How could he not tell me about this? This is huge. Life-changing. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, baby. He probably knew how you'd take it, which seems to be worse than him. Why are you upset? I know it's hard, but it can't be that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal. I don't get it. They were in love. How could they be separated? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Not everything makes sense."

"I know, but I don't know. I'm being so stupid about his, but they were my Noah and Allie."

"What?"

"The Notebook. The epic love story. I watched them when I was growing up. Even though I was a kid, I could always see the love they had for each other. It was what I always wanted, what I thought love was. How can that kind of love be over?"

"You don't know it's over. They're not divorced yet. Sometimes people just need time apart to make them realize how much they need each other. Like how I felt when I came down here."

"It took you one day to figure out that you missed me. It's obviously taken longer than one day if they are separated."

"Well, maybe he's just not as smart as me," Nathan said with a grin.

Haley didn't even crack a smile at that. She just turned away from him. Quietly she said, "I just… don't know how I can believe in love. In the happy ending. If they don't get it, then who does?"

She hadn't meant to, but the look on Nathan's face showed that her words had hurt him. "I don't know, but I'm sure of one thing. If they were in love the way you say they are, then I'm sure they didn't regret one moment of what they had. Even if it is over, they wouldn't trade the memories for anything."

"You don't even know them Nathan. How could you possibly know that?"

"Simple. I know it because that is what I feel like with you. I wouldn't trade a second of what we've had for anything. Being with you is like… heaven and I hope it never ends."

Just as Haley had finally stopped crying, she started right back up again after hearing Nathan's words. "God, I love you," Haley said pulling Nathan down in an intense kiss.

"Haley and Nathan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both turned around to see four little kids staring at them and pointing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Nathan in the baby carriage!"

Haley just laughed at all her little nieces and nephews. Even when they were annoying they were still cute.

"If that's what you're going to be doing the whole time, I am so not going back with you," Johanna said coming up behind the kids.

Nathan looked at Haley confused, "What's she talking about babe?"

"You didn't talk to him about it?" Johanna asked.

"No, I was getting ready to, though. Go earn that twenty dollars and keep them occupied," Haley said pointing to the kids.

"Okay, okay. Come find me when y'all are ready."

"Will do."

"So, what was she talking about?" Nathan asked after the kids walked away.

"Well, I was kind of dreading the ride back, ya know. I didn't want to spend four hours in the car alone again."

"So you asked her to tag along?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I mean, I asked her to take your car back so that WE could ride together."

Nathan smiled, "That sounds great, but why is she taking my car? Why not Clay's?"

"Because Clay trusted me with his car and I'd kind of feel bad with someone else driving it."

"So pretty much, you're worried that she'll crash his car, yet you have no problem with her crashing mine."

"Well, you're rich, you can just buy a new one," she said with a smile.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the doctor has enough money of his own."

"He's kind of my boss though. He'd be a lot less forgiving than my sweet, wonderful, gorgeous, perfect boyfriend," Haley said putting her fingers through his belt loops and pulling him closer to her.

"You are such a suck up," he said as she began to kiss him. "You are just lucky I love kissing you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"Is that all you love?"

"No," he said in between kisses. "I love everything about you." Kiss. "I love your smile." Kiss. "I love your soul." Kiss. "I love the way you smell." Kiss. "I love how you make my heart flutter every time I see you." Kiss. "I love…"

"I'm not joking. The deal is off if this is all I'm going to see."

"Jealous much, Joey?" Haley pulled away to look at Johanna. "Why don't you go pack a bag," Haley reached into Nathan's pocket for his keys and threw them at her. "We're gonna hit the road tonight. Bring something of everything. We are going to rock the town, girl. So get your ass moving." Haley slapped her niece's butt as she pushed her on her way.

"You think you're ready to go back in?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're freaking out considering how much of a flake I've been this trip." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and once again returned to her siblings who were sitting around laughing.

* * *

"I swear, every time I see the two of you, y'all are touching," Taylor said pointing to their hands.

Haley just rolled her eyes and walked Nathan back to where they were previously sitting and resumed her position in his lap.

"You okay, Hales?" Jim asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm better than fine," she said grinning at Nathan who's arms were wrapped securely around her. "I'm sorry about you and Kate. I can't even imagine what you're going through. I just wish you would have told me. I'm not a baby, you know? We should be able to tell each other everything." Haley looked at Nick now thinking about his secret that she discovered last night, "Right?"

Nick shook his head at her, warning her not to talk. She decided she would talk to him about it later when everyone wasn't there.

"Well, I guess if we're putting everything out there, I should probably tell y'all that I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! Quinn! I didn't even know that you were trying! That's so great, now Campbell will have a cousin his age to grow up with."

"Well, we weren't really trying. It just happened."

"Right… so having sex without birth control constitutes not trying?" Haley input.

"Really, Hales? That do you know what the words 'in confidence' mean?"

"You never said not to tell."

"I figured the intimate details of my sex life were known to be off limits in front of the boys."

"Because you were so discreet in front of Mom and Dad when Haley lost her virginity," Taylor said.

"Oh my God! That was you? That was the most embarrassing talk with Dad ever!"

"Come on, Hales. You were glowing for months after. Even if she hadn't told, it was obvious to anyone with a brain."

"Well, maybe that was because I was still getting laid months later."

At Haley's comment Nick, Jim, and Nathan all put their hands to their ears and you could hear many different versions of "lalalalalalalala".

Looking at the childish boys Haley screamed, "Yes! I have sex! I am a twenty-five year old woman and I am not a virgin! Get over it!"

"Okay, Hales, there is a big difference in you having sex at twenty-five with a complete hunk," Nick definitely sounded gay with that statement, "and you having sex at sixteen with a motorcycle driving punk."

"Wait. I thought your first time was at college."

"Oh Jim, you are so naïve. Haley was…"

"Taylor, shut up. I think that's enough of rehashing the past. Can we get back to celebrating Quinn having a baby?" Haley really did not need her siblings ruining the good girl impression that she had given Nathan. He could learn those things later. She could _show_ him those things later.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm too busy thinking of how I am going to hunt down that punk and kill him for taking advantage of my sister."

"Oh thank God." Haley whispered. "Nathan, Joey's back," Haley said pointing to the approaching car, "Wanna hit the road?"

"If you're ready."

"Oh, I am definitely ready. Let's get the hell out of here."


	11. Day 10 Part 2

**Okay, so I haven't had as much time to edit this one as I usually do, but life is really hectic and I know that if I don't go ahead and put it on here, it will never get done, so I hope you guys like it, and just try to ignore my mistakes.**

* * *

Day 10 Part 2

After Haley hugged and kissed her family for yet again, another tearful goodbye, the three of them hit the road.

"So, how would you like to be the greatest boyfriend ever?"

"I thought I already was," Nathan replied with a grin.

"That is true, but how would you like to be even better in Johanna's eyes?"

"How is it possible for me to be any better?"

"Well, if you were an absolute angel, you might possibly be able to convince Brooke and Lucas to let us stay at their place." Haley looked towards Nathan with the biggest puppy dog eyes possible without her driving the car off the road.

Nathan knew he could never say 'no' to that face. "Of course, anything for you babe."

"Greatest. Boyfriend. Ever."

"I know," he said with a cocky grin. "What's so great about the house, though?"

"For one, it's bigger than my apartment, which is very easily overcrowded. Two, who wouldn't love that house? Three, Brooke Davis, fashion extraordinaire, owns it. Last and most importantly…" she paused.

"Most importantly what?"

"Most importantly, you are there," she finished with a smile.

"Aww, you're such a softie," he teased.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be. How about you smothering Campbell with kisses and baby talk before we left?"

"Come on, Hales. How can that baby not melt your heart? He's got James' eyes. One look and you're a goner. I know better than anyone."

"Okay, enough with the flattery Mr. smooth talker. I'm gonna call Peyton and tell her that I won't be home tonight after all."

With a smile, Nathan dialed Peyton's number and handed the phone to Haley. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the love of his life wanting to stay with him. He had to be crazy thinking like this. They had only known each other for ten days. Maybe love at first sight didn't only happen in fairy tales.

"She didn't answer," Haley said breaking him from his thoughts. "I left a message." She handed him back the phone and started planning the weekend with him. She was going to show Johanna everything and she was going to let Nathan's celebrity status help her.

* * *

They spent the next four hours talking about anything and everything. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company while they could. Haley had told Johanna that there was something she needed to talk to Nathan about on the ride home, but there wasn't something. There was everything. She loved just sitting with him, him keeping her company for what was usually such a painful drive. Each passing day for them was a reminder that their bliss would soon end, so they had to take advantage of every second they had.

"Ten miles to Tree Hill! Woohoo!"

"You're a bit excited, Hales."

"I am so ready to be home. To be away from all the drama. Just to hang out with you and Jo and Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and just anyone other than my siblings! Mainly you though," she said giving him a wink. "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"It's Friday."

"And?"

"Awkward…" Haley didn't take her eyes off the road. He was bound to find out sometime. It really wasn't a big deal, but she was desperately trying to take things slow with Nathan. Okay, maybe they weren't going slow at all considering he already met her parents, but sexually, they needed to go slow.

"What's awkward?"

"We need to go by my apartment."

"Okay. Why?"

"Umm…" Now was the time to think of a diversion. Think. Think. Think.

"Hales, you're starting to worry me here, what is it?"

Too late. Time for the truth. "I guess you'll find out eventually anyways…"

"Find out what?"

"Just… I'm on the pill and I start a new month tomorrow and I left my refill at home."

Nathan got a goofy grin on his face, the exact look she was trying to avoid, "Why was that so hard to say?"

"Because of that, right there," she said pointing to his face and then covering it fully with her hand so she didn't have to see him. "You are such a guy."

"I can't help it if I get excited about the fact that my girlfriend is on the pill."

"It means nothing."

"Sure… I believe you," he said, his words laced with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

"You know you want me."

"Whatever. Let's just stop by my place before we go back to yours. It should only take a few minutes, so do you wanna go ahead and call in the pizza?"

When they got to the apartment, all three got out of the cars to quickly grab some things for Haley. Not bothering to knock, it was Haley's apartment after all, they walked in on what had to be the biggest shock of their lives. Haley didn't say anything. She continued on her mission to get her pills, but decided while she was at it that she should pack a few more things for an extended stay. She came back out of her room to see Nathan and Johanna still frozen at the door. She dropped Clay's keys on the counter and walked back out of her apartment without a word, only turning around to get the two people she brought to follow her.

* * *

When they got to the house, Haley went straight to the bar returning to the kitchen with her arms full of bottles.

"Woah, Hales. You a little thirsty there?" Johanna joked.

"Yeah, babe, I think that might be going a bit overboard."

Haley didn't respond. She just gave a look that said 'shut the hell up or I will kill you'. Before she actually had the chance to kill them, the doorbell rang, "Don't get it."

"Hales, it's the pizza."

Haley looked at him, knowing that he was right and just nodded her consent. She decided to get back to her project at hand and grabbed four shot glasses. She filled the first one with vodka and immediately downed it.

"Baby, maybe you should slow down," Nathan said as he returned with their dinner.

Haley stared back at him as she poured herself another shot and drank it.

"Okay, wrong approach." He walked up behind her pulling her close and taking the bottle from her hand. He poured two shots, downing the first as she grabbed for the second. "Uh-uh," he said, stopping her and shaking his head. "I need to catch up."

Haley's annoyed expression softened when Nathan smiled at her and took the second shot. Haley filled another one and slid it down the counter to Johanna.

"Really?"

"Why the hell not?"

"You are so much cooler than Quinn and Viv!"

"What about Taylor?"

"No competition."

"Bottoms up," Haley said with a smile as they all three took their drinks at once.

When they heard loud noises from the other room, they all went running_. "I don't think you're ready for this jelly, I don't think you're ready for this jelly, I don't think you're ready for this, cause my body's too bootylicious for you babe!"_ The three of them stopped as they saw Brooke dancing around the room in boy shorts and a cami.

"Oh. My. God." was all that came out of Johanna's mouth. She stared with her mouth open at the girl in front of her.

"Nursey, come dance with me," Brooke demanded as she pulled Haley into the middle of the room. Haley started dancing and soon grabbed Johanna to dance with them. After getting over the initial shock of seeing THE Brooke Davis, Johanna followed her aunt and danced along to the Destiny's Child song you couldn't help but love.

Haley was definitely feeling the alcohol at this point and watching Nathan just standing at the door, she knew something needed to be done about that. She slinked over to him as sexily as possible in her current state. The swaying of her hips causing her to bump into the couch that definitely wasn't there a second ago and fall to the ground hard, laughing at her clumsiness.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Nathan asked worried as he ran to her side. She didn't respond, she just continued laughing on the floor. "Let me help you up," he offered as he grabbed her hands to lift her up. Just as her butt left the ground, Haley used all of her weight and strength to pull him onto the ground with her. His large body fell on top of her with a loud thud.

"Did I just kill you?" he asked when her giggles had died down.

Haley didn't talk. She just moved her hands to her throat making a choking motion and mouthed 'I can't breathe.'

Nathan rolled off of her as quick as he could, "I'm so sorry baby."

"Shut up," Haley said taking the opportunity to flip him over and kiss him.

Nathan pulled away from her quickly annoyed, "You brat! You could totally breathe. That was not funny Hales. I thought I hurt you."

"Are you really complaining while I'm trying to kiss you?" After thinking for a second Nathan gave up his obviously losing battle and kissed her back. "That's what I thought," she said once she got her way.

Apparently the stopping of the music hadn't deterred their little make out session, but when a bucket of ice water was thrown on them, it definitely woke them up.

"What the hell, Brooke?" Nathan said not bothering to look up.

Brooke just stood laughing with her hands in the air, "Wasn't me."

"Johanna!" Haley screamed.

"Dude, she filled the bucket, I just poured."

Haley jumped up from the floor, grabbed her clothes and walked upstairs. "I hate you both. I better have the strongest drink ever made prepared when I get back down here," she shouted as she went off to change into dry clothes.

* * *

When Haley sat down at the dinner table she took her first bite of pizza and whimpered. "It's cold," she whispered to no one in particular, mainly just wallowing in self-pity. Before she could take a second bite, her pizza was gone and in the microwave. God, she had the best boyfriend ever. When her food was placed back in front of her she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"Do I need to get another ice bucket?" Brooke asked.

Once again Haley was silent, sending darts with her eyes instead of using words.

"Okay… new subject… How was your trip?"

Haley just stared at Brooke. Poor Brooke. She's trying to be nice, but with Haley's current mood, she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Okay… who wants to get drunk?"

"Hell, yes," Haley finally said.

"Wicked. Let's play I never," Brooke suggested.

"NO!" Nathan and Haley both shouted remembering their last experience with that game.

"Hold on. Before starting anything, there will be rules," Haley said looking to Johanna. "This is top secret. Do not tell your mother, father, sisters, cousins, anyone. This never happened. You especially never drank with Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. Not even your best friends. Got it?"

"What?"

"No one is to know that an underage girl was drinking in the house of Brooke Davis. No one is to know that Nathan Scott even spoke to a girl other than me or Brooke. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Thank you. Now, Brooke, do you have Everclear?"

"Shit, Hales. That's heavy duty."

"Yeah, well, I need to be drunk, like, thirty minutes ago. Oh wait, I was…" she glared at the two girls as she thought of them killing her buzz.

"Is there another drinking game other than I never?" Johanna asked. Apparently I never is the only drinking game high schoolers know how to play.

"I need a deck of cards," Haley said as Brooke scurried off to find some. "Okay, Ring of Death. It pretty much leads to death if you're using liquor, so can you get some beers, baby? Thank you." Nathan went off to get drinks while Haley continued explaining the rules. "Okay, Jo, you're the youngest, so you go first."

She flipped the card over, "Two…" she looked around for her victim, "for you, Hales."

"Thanks. Okay, my turn. Queen… do you remember what that was?"

"I wasn't here when you explained it." Nathan answered.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Take a drink babe."

"What?"

"Q is Question. You can only talk in questions and the first person who doesn't, drinks. So drink."

"You are so mean to me."

"You know you love me," she smiled back at him.

"I do," he said as he kissed her.

"KING!" Brooke screamed.

"What?"

"King is rule. My rule is that every time you kiss you have to take a shot. No beer, full on shot of Everlear. I am so tired of you two being all over each other. So you keep breaking my rule, you will pass out before ten."

"Fine," Haley said. Turning around she noticed the cards were no longer in a circle. "You cheating whore!"

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You cheater! You flipped them all over to find a King. The circle was not like this earlier. It was a circle. You have broken the circle, you lose."

"You didn't say that before we started, so that doesn't count." Brooke rearranged the cards, "Look, it's touching again. Nathan, it's your turn."

""Nine… what's that?"

"Bust a rhyme. We go in a circle and you have to keep rhyming without repeating something. So say a phrase and then I'll have to rhyme it."

"Umm… My brother is marrying a slut…"

"Who has a really nice butt," Haley continued.

"Aww, thanks Haley."

"Sorry Brooke, that doesn't rhyme. Drink up. Okay Jo, you're turn again."

"Seven…"

"HEAVEN," Haley said raising her hands in the air. Johanna and Brooke quickly followed suit lifting their hands while Nathan stared confused. "Okay, babe, if I do something, you should probably copy me. Drink it up. Okay, my draw… four." An evil looked crept over Haley's face.

"What's four?" Nathan asked.

"Four is truth. I get to ask everyone ONE truth each. Let's see…" Haley thought about it for a minute unsure of what she really wanted to know about each of them. "Okay Joey, who did you lose your virginity to?"

"I hate you."

"It doesn't matter, you have to tell me. Come on, you can tell me that you've had sex, but you can't tell me who it was with?"

"Tyler Vaughn," Johanna said as she dropped her head.

"Tyler Vaughn!" Haley screamed. "Tyler Vaughn as in your sister's boyfriend Tyler Vaughn?"

"Yes."

"How did this happen?"

"It was before they were ever together."

"Okay," Haley said accepting it, but not fully grasping the whole situation.

"It's kind of weird though, right? Julie and I lost our virginity to the same guy."

"What? Julie's had sex?"

"Oops. I guess you didn't know that part. Okay, next question."

"We are so talking about this later," Haley said with a warning to her niece. "Okay, so Brooke, what is one true story the tabloids have told that you denied?"

"Sorry guys, I'm taking the cheap way out on this one. Lucas and I denied for months that we were engaged. Even after that dingbat over there told the world. He couldn't let us just live in our own little happiness for a while. Pretty much everything else is a lie though."

"Okay… Nathan…"

"Ooo, I know!" Johanna said, pulling Haley over to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think I want to know that, Joey."

"Yes you do, you know you do."

"Would you want to know that about your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, my boyfriend isn't famous."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"So not the topic. Ask him."

"Yeah, ask me," Nathan said.

Haley turned her whole body towards Nathan, "Whatever, just remember, you asked for it."

"Okay."

"Who is the most famous person you've ever had sex with?"

Nathan and Brooke looked at each other worried.

"What? Joey already promised not to tell any secrets." Haley was beyond confused. Why were they so quiet? "Why are you looking at each other like that? Is it really that horrible? Nathan?" He still wasn't looking at her. "Say something, damn it!"

"Umm… I've never slept with anyone famous."

"Asshole," Brooke muttered.

"Brooke, you know who it is, I can tell! Who was it?" Johanna asked very interested in the drama.

"What's the big deal guys? I don't get it." Haley asked.

"It was me," Brooke said embarrassed.

Haley was so confused right now. How was that possible? Well, she knew how it was possible, but she didn't know how these two people were capable of that. "You slept with your brother's fiancé?"

"No, well, yes, but no."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, yes, I slept with Brooke, but it was a long time ago. It was back in high school. We were drunk and we were stupid."

"Excuse me, YOU were stupid. I was not the one who left the tape laying around," Brooke protested.

"The tape?"

"Nice, Brooke. They didn't have to know about the tape."

"What tape?"

"Nathan made a sex tape of us. Then he left it out with all of his other movies for it to be played at a party. In front of the whole senior class. Nathan had a nice black eye from Luke the next morning. You know, if Lucas hadn't burned that, I bet it'd be worth thousands now."

"See Hales, this is normal. Brooke had sex with both of the Scott boys, so it's totally normal for Tyler to have sex with both me and Jules. At separate times of course."

Haley kicked her niece, "Shut up, that does not mean it's normal! What would you say if I told you that Nick had slept with your mom? Is that normal?"

"Eww, don't even talk like that. I will never be able to look at Uncle Nick the same again."

"Exactly my point! Brooke, pull a card."

"What?"

"It's your turn, pull a card."

"You're really not going to fight about it?" Brooke asked confused.

"After this day and the amount of alcohol I've had, I think I can handle anything. Now go."

"Okay," Brooke wasn't going to argue about this one. As far as she was concerned, she had just gotten away with murder. "Eight…"

"Is great! Everybody drinks," Haley said taking a shot this time instead of her beer bottle, it was just one of those days.

"Jack… what's a Jack, Hales?"

"Jack is everyone's favorite… I never. You go around and each person does an I never. You start it off babe."

"I never got my niece drunk."

"Are you trying to say that I'm a bad person?"

"Not at all. I just know you want to drink."

"Well thank you," Haley said semi-sarcastically as she took a shot. "I've never walked in on my best friend having sex with my ex… No wait… I have," Haley said as she took another drink.

Nathan put his hand on her back, "Hales, do you want to talk about it?"

"No Nathan, I don't want to talk about it. I want to drink right now, which is what I'm doing. How about you Jo?"

"I've never had sex in a movie theater," Johanna said smiling at her cousin. Haley, Nathan, and Brooke all took drinks before Johanna added, "while I was babysitting."

Haley kicked her cousin hard this time, there would definitely be a bruise there in the morning, but that brat needed to keep her mouth closed. Haley took another drink in annoyance, "I can't believe you just did that Jo. Is there no such thing as privacy?"

"Not when you're supposed to be babysitting me. I was scarred!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have been looking."

"Maybe you should have been doing your job."

"Oh my God. Haley James," Brooke broke into the scuffle. "You are my hero and my new best friend."

The James girls backed off of each other and looked at Brooke in amusement. At least someone thought it was funny.

"My turn. I've never had more than a total of four sexual partners."

Nathan immediately took a drink and felt like a manwhore when no one else did.

"Haley…" Johanna said, giving her a knowing look. Haley just rolled her eyes and took a sip.

"I hate you."

"You too, Auntie H."

"I swear I will hit you the next time you call me that."

"Sorry," she said, knowing she would call her that again soon, as she pulled a card. She looked down and smiled. "Four."

"Great, more secrets," Haley groaned.

"Yes, but I'm better at this than you Hales. You'll definitely have fun with my questions. Okay, so, Brooke, who's bigger? Nathan or Lucas?"

"I am so not answering that."

"It's me," Nathan said.

Haley looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure about that, bud?"

"Wait, Haley, how would you know about Lucas? Or are you just saying that Nathan's little guy is… little?"

"I'm Lucas's nurse, so yes, I've 'seen' him."

"Haley! I can't believe you looked at my fiancé like that!"

"I didn't. Oh my gosh. No. Eww. Okay, Brooke, just answer."

Brooke leaned over to whisper in Haley's ear, "I will not give him the satisfaction. Find me a way out."

"Really?" Haley asked which was answered with a nod. "By refusing to answer, Brooke takes two shots and loses her next turn."

"Damn, maybe I should just answer…"

"Yeah, I think you should just answer," Nathan encouraged her.

Seeing Nathan's smug look, Brooke's decision was made easier, "Nevermind. I'm drinking."

"Okay Hales. Time for your question. Being the nympho that you are, I would like to know the craziest place you've ever had sex."

Haley stopped to think for a minute, completely ignoring the fact that her cousin had insulted her. "The fitting room at macy's."

Nathan looked at his girlfriend bewildered. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"That is just so…"

"So… what?"

"So hot," he finished as he raised his eyebrow. He leaned into her ear, "That is so freakin hot baby." Who knew his girl was so kinky?

"I'm sure we could do hotter," she whispered back.

"Right now?"

"Yes. Right now. With my cousin and your future sister-in-law in the room while I am so drunk that the likelihood of me remembering this tomorrow is slim to none."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Can I at least get a hot kiss?"

"Absolutely," she said, the passion evident in her voice.

"That's another shot for both of you," Brooke said, reminding them of her rule. That didn't deter them from kissing though. "Seriously guys. Do we need to get another ice bucket, because we will."

Finally they pulled apart. After taking the shot Haley looked into Nathan's lust-filled eyes, "So worth it."

"Okay, we get it, guys. You're in love." Brooke drew another card. "What does an Ace mean?"

"Avalanche! You start drinking and everyone has to chug until the person in front of them stops. You have to use beer instead of liquor. Start it off Brooke."

Brooke chugged her drink until she had finished it and everyone followed suit until their drinks were done too.

"Hales, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I just… need to get to the bathroom." Haley stood up to go to the bathroom and immediately fell to the ground. She forgot how you can feel fine one second, but as soon as you stand up, it hits you.

"Haley? Honey? Talk to me, baby."

"Bathroom… now," was all that she mumbled.

Nathan didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up and took her to the closest bathroom and laid her down by the toilet. It didn't take too long before she began getting sick. He held back her hair for her. Now that is true love. He rubbed her lower back, trying to relax her. It seemed to work a little bit when she laid her head down on the toilet seat.

After twenty minutes of throwing up what seemed to be every thing she'd eaten in the last month, Haley finally was able to talk again, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for baby. Let's try to get you sobered up a bit. Do you think you can get up?"

"Maybe."

"We should get you in a cold shower. You don't have to stand, you can just sit and let the water rush over you. Do you think you're going to be sick again, or do you want to brush your teeth?"

"If I don't brush my teeth, I'm sure I'll be sick again."

"Okay, wait just one second." Nathan opened the door to see Johanna and Brooke sitting outside waiting to make sure she was okay. "Can one of you get her toothbrush?"

"Yeah, I know where it is," Johanna offered.

"You okay in there Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, baby, I'm gonna help you up so you can brush your teeth okay?"

"Mkay," Haley said groggily.

Nathan helped pull Haley to her feet and walked her to the sink, standing behind her to keep her from falling over. He watched her in the mirror and seeing how broken she was broke his own heart. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Haley nodded her head in consent, too tired to speak.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll get Johanna in here and she can help you, but I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Nathan…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want you to help me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm. I trust you not to maul me."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. "Okay, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Haley started to lift her shirt, but her arms weren't working too well. "Help, please."

God, this was too much. He knew he was going to burst if he saw his girlfriend naked. "Hales, I'm not sure if I can."

Haley slowly turned around to face him, trying not to move too fast so that she didn't get sick again. "Nathan. I trust you. I know you won't take advantage of me, because I know you love me. I'm drunk and I need your help. Please help me."

"I do love you, but you just don't know what you do to me Hales."

"Just look at my face then." She leaned forward into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "On second thought, maybe I don't need a shower," she whispered, her voice trailing off.

"Haley? Hales?" Man was she drunk. She had just fallen asleep standing up. She definitely needed this shower. He could take a hit for the team if it meant preventing her worst hangover ever tomorrow. He pulled her away from his chest, "Okay baby, I'll help you."

Her eyes slowly opened to half-mast as she looked up at him, "Thank you."

He helped her undress and sat her in the bathtub as he turned the shower on the soak her.

"Nathan, that's ice cold."

"That's the point, baby. We've got to wake you up."

"I think you just like to torture me."

"That too," he said with a smirk causing Haley to smile. "I think it's helping already, babe. Do you think you've suffered enough punishment?"

"Yes," Haley said through chattering teeth.

Nathan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her tightly, rubbing her arms trying to warm her. "You think you can make it to the bedroom?"

"Yeah."

Nathan walked her to his bedroom where Brooke and Johanna were waiting. Being the good niece she was, Johanna had already set out something for Haley to sleep in and had two bottles of water waiting.

"Drink this," Brooke said handing Haley the water.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for ruining your night."

"You so did not ruin our night. Come here." Johanna patted on the bed encouraging Haley to join them. As soon as she put on the dry clothes, Haley quickly obliged.

"Now that you've drunk away your worries, how about we deal with them?"

"Brooke, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I think you need to baby," Nathan interrupted. "You have to admit, you overdid it tonight and we both know it wasn't just to have fun while Johanna is in town. You can't avoid it forever."

"What do you want me to say Nathan? That I'm hurt. Do I even have the right to be?"

"Of course you have the right to be Hales. Your best friend betrayed you."

"She just did exactly what Julie did with Tyler. How is that any different?"

"It's different because I was never in a relationship with him. You and Clay were together for two years. That's a big deal. I mean, I was pissed and I barely knew Clay. I know Peyton though, you two were inseparable and she was just like another sister to me. Even I'm disappointed in her and it's normal for you to be too."

"But I'm not with Clay anymore. I'm with Nathan." She looked at her boyfriend adoringly, "I'm in love with Nathan. I'm happy. How can I be mad at them?"

"Because I can read your mind Auntie H and I know exactly what you're thinking. What you're wondering. What you're desperately wanting to run back over there and ask them."

"Fine. Okay. Of course there are things I want to know. I want to know if it's been going on forever. I want to know if the reason he didn't want to stay together when he left was because he loved her more. I want to know if they've kept in touch this whole time. I want to know if my best friend is a backstabbing whore."

"Peyton is not like that and you know it."

"I guess, but that doesn't mean Clay isn't like that. I want to know if he ever really loved me. If I was just that gullible. That stupid to believe every word out of a guy's mouth."

"I can answer that for you. Clay did love you. He still might. I don't know how to explain what we saw tonight, but Clay didn't come back to town for Peyton. He came back for you. He pretty much told me. You are not gullible or stupid. And I really hope that you don't consider me one of those guys that are spewing lies."

"Nathan, you know I don't feel that way about you… When did you talk to Clay?"

"After you left. I kind of went after him."

"Please tell me you didn't do something stupid Nathan."

"I didn't do anything. Yes, I wanted to smash his pretty little face in, but I didn't."

"Yeah, only because Keith stopped you."

"Butt out Brooke," Nathan shouted at her. This was not the time for Brooke to be throwing in he two cents.

"Nathan. Don't worry about it. It's fine, okay? Besides, he deserves whatever he gets. Water," Haley pointed to the second water bottle that she needed to drink before falling asleep. "I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying Hales, but you do need to talk to Peyton. Y'all should come with me tomorrow when I visit Lucas and talk to her."

"You do realize that means we'll see Clay too."

"That is kind of inevitable."

"Okay, I need to get to bed. Is there anything that you need before I go?" Brooke asked as she got up to leave.

"A trashcan? Just a preventative measure. You're too nice to me, Brooke."

"Anything for the girl who's captured Natey's heart."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Which is exactly why I do it. Night guys, sweet dreams."

"You too."

"I can't believe Brooke Davis just told me sweet dreams," Johanna squealed after Brooke left the room. "I can't believe I'm staying in her house!"

"I'm hurt by that. You're not impressed that your aunt is dating a pro basketball player, but a stupid little fashion designer, you go gaga for. You really know how to damage a guy's ego."

Haley looked at her boyfriend's pouting face, "Babe, you must have forgotten that we are girls. I didn't even know who you were when I met you."

"That cuts me deep."

"Oh give it up. You come from a clique of celebrities, I mean, you, Brooke, AND Lucas. You've got to be used to the competition."

"No, actually, I'm not. Okay, maybe a little with Brooke. We enjoy our battle of the tabloids, but never with Luke."

"Are you serious? I knew who he was before I knew either of you."

"You are such a weirdo. Hold up, how could you not know who I was when little Andrew came up to me right in front of you?"

"Oh my God, I love you," she said before kissing him. "I can't believe you remember his name. That is so… amazing."

"Well, of course I remember little Andy Adams. His mother nearly died that day and he would never see his father again. God, his grandmother looked so old, she would never be able to take care of him if his mother didn't make it. She was actually in your unit for a few days, I don't know how you didn't see her. I had to send him an autographed jersey. It was the least I could do for the poor kid. I wonder how he's doing."

Tears formed in Haley's eyes, "That is the nicest thing I have ever heard. I swear I love you more every second. And the reason I don't remember his mom is because I was kind of more concerned about someone else."

"Which is exactly why I fell in love with you," he grinned. He didn't think that what he did was so great. The kid was in a rotten situation, it really was the least he could do.

Johanna had no idea who the hell Andy Adams was, but she knew from hearing Nathan talk about him that Nathan was obviously a really good guy. After what she saw tonight from her ex-boyfriend, Haley definitely needed a good one, even more than that she deserved one.

"Okay, as long as you two aren't making out, you actually are quite cute. You're okay by me Nathan Scott."

"Thanks Johanna. I know your opinion means a lot to Haley."

"You can call me Jo. I always feel like I'm in trouble when someone calls me Johanna."

"Okay Jo."

"Much better. So, I should probably be getting to sleep now. Where do you want me to stay?"

"Right here."

"Umm, no thanks, Hales. You've already scarred me once. I don't need another visual of you having sex. Especially in such close proximity."

"For one, we're not having sex. We're taking it slow," she smiled at Nathan hoping it wouldn't embarrass him, but she really admired that he respected her that much. "And second. I really want you to stay. It's been a rough day and I really need my little sis. Please. It's a King size bed. Seriously, six people could fit on here."

"Aww, you know I can't resist when you call me little sis. Really though? You guys aren't having sex? I can't believe my slutty aunt isn't having sex."

"Okay, let's not get into that. I really don't want to hear about my girl's previous sexcapades. At least not until we've had some of our own."

Haley turned to stare Nathan down, "That's what bothers you? You have absolutely no problem with her calling me a slut?"

"Not at all, because I know you aren't one."

"Okay Romeo." Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was smooth, she had to admit that, but not to him of course.. "I agree with Joey. It's definitely time for bed… Oh man, I gotta pee though. All that drinking is seriously getting to me." Haley jumped up to go to the bathroom and once again started walking sideways.

Nathan stood up to steady her just before she fell. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please," she giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to hate myself in the morning."

"No doubt."

When they got back from the bathroom Johanna was already asleep in the bed. They crawled in on the other side and Nathan immediately pulled Haley in close. He couldn't help but think about how their bodies molded together perfectly. He knew he could stay like that forever.

Haley turned her head around to give him a goodnight kiss, "Night, baby."

"Good night," he replied. She turned her head back around to go to sleep and when she did he gave her one more kiss on the top of her wet head. "I love you."

"I love you too," and just like that, she was asleep. Her bad night overshadowed by those three simple words.


	12. Day 11

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this,life has been hectic lately. I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They mean so much to me and make me want to write more. Now, it's time to deal with the Peyton/Clay drama. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Day 11

Haley fumbled down the stairs the next morning following the aroma of the very alluring coffee.

"Morning sunshine," Nathan greeted as he walked over and kissed Haley's throbbing forehead.

"Where's Joey?"

"Brooke took her to work with her."

"God, your family is so nice. I'm sure she just made Jo's life."

"She just wanted to help you out. She figured that you needed some time to talk to Peyton. Alone."

"Ugh. I kind of hoped that you'd forgotten about that."

"Sorry Hales. That'd be you that can't remember anything from last night."

"I would roll my eyes at you right now if I could."

"You know, I think we should have a talk about this. I mean, this is the second time in four days that that you've blacked out from drinking. And I know for a fact that you were hungover when I showed up at your house on Thursday. You have a serious drinking problem babe." The tell-tale grin on Nathan's face showed Haley that he was joking, but she still did not find it funny.

"Do I need to remind you that you were right there with me?"

"True, but I'm not the one with a foggy memory," he continued to tease.

Haley was seriously not in the mood to get into this.

She took the coffee that he had poured for her and slowly made her way back to his bed where she plopped back down. Her head was ringing and she just wanted it to stop, then it did. But not for too long before it started ringing again. Except it wasn't her head this time, it was her cell phone.

She rolled over to check the caller ID and just screamed. She answered her phone and shouted, "Leave me alone" before slamming it back down.

"Sorry babe. Can't do that," Nathan said from the doorway as he put his phone back in his pocket. He watched as Haley got back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. "I especially can't leave you alone if you are going to be looking that sexy in my bed," he let out as he walked towards her and slowly climbed on top of her. "Haley…" he whispered into her ear.

Haley had tried her best to ignore him, but with him lying on top of her, it was getting very difficult. He was taunting her and it was way too early in the morning for that. She tried to push him off of her, but it was not working. He was so much bigger than her and to be honest, she really wasn't trying that hard. "Nathan," she whined. "Just let me sleep a few more minutes. Okay? Please Nathan? I'm so tired."

"No. You're avoiding today. Besides, I already let you sleep ten hours. You don't need anymore or you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"What? Are you my mother now?"

"Hales, babe. I know this hasn't been a great week for you, and I'm sorry for that. But it's time to face the world. What do you say we face it together?"

"I say that I can't face the world when you are lying on top of me," she grinned back at him.

"Well then, I guess we can put off facing the world for a little bit longer," he leaned in closer, attacking her neck with his lips. He kissed his way up to hers when she pushed him off.

"Bathroom," she screamed as she ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach once more.

"I can honestly say that I've never had that effect on a girl before," he joked as he followed her into the bathroom.

Haley looked over at him from her spot on the floor, "Very funny. I should probably wait a little while before we go."

"Agreed," Nathan said walking over to join her on the floor. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Peyton?"

"Considering I just woke up, no. I think I'm just going to wing it. Oh damn. I feel it coming again." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, so was everything else. Nathan's hands immediately went to save her hair. She lifted her head back up and placed it on Nathan's shoulder. "Thank you. Maybe I should put off on the drinking for a while."

"You know I was joking earlier, but I've got to ask. Do you always drink like this?" His tone showed that he was obviously concerned about her.

"Considering the past few days, I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I said no."

He took her face in his hand and forced her to look in his eyes, "I trust you, Hales. I'm just worried about you. I want to help you, whatever's going on, I just want you to let me in. I want to be able to fix it for you."

Her eyes were already watering enough from throwing up, but they turned into full blown tears as she listened to his caring voice. She put her head back on his shoulder as she explained everything to him. "Peer pressure is what's wrong with me. No matter how old I get, I always cave. The first night I drank with you was to play our little 'get to know you' game. The next time was because I was with Taylor. For some reason, she just loves to get me drunk. Always has. It's part of her evil plan to get out secrets. I can get quite loose-lipped when I drink and she loves to find out things so that she can then use them against me. She's evil like that. And well, you know about last night. I guess I just wanted to forget and drinking was the easiest way. At least I thought it was. I don't really know my limit either. Since I don't drink a lot, I have quite a low tolerance and I tend to overdo it."

He felt a pang of guilt knowing that the first night was his fault, "I'm sorry for making you do that."

Haley just laughed at that, "Nathan, seriously, just shut up. You didn't make me do anything. You've been perfect through all of this. You were so… perfect and gentle with me last night. And all of your teasing aside, you are so understanding about me wanting to wait for sex. Not many guys would be and I want you to know that I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my girl." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Maybe you should brush your teeth."

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss me after I throw up."

"I can't help it though. You are just so beautiful."

"Right. I look like crap."

"You're gorgeous," he assured her and added another kiss for emphasis. "See, even with your nasty vomit breath, I still have to kiss you. I really would appreciate it if you brushed your teeth though."

Haley pushed him away from her with a laugh, "Okay, I will brush my teeth and we can go."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the hospital hand in hand through the emergency room to look for Peyton. They spotted her running through the halls and when she saw Haley she stopped.

"Hey," was all Peyton said when she saw them.

"Hey," Haley replied. Even with the hustle and bustle of the surrounding emergency room, the silence between the friends was deafening. "We're going to be in Lucas's room. Come find me when you have a break. We need to talk."

"I know," Peyton nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll be up there as soon as I can."

* * *

"Luke! You're walking!" Nathan exclaimed when they walked into Lucas's room.

"Very slowly," he huffed out, tightly gripping his walker. "I look like I'm eighty."

"It's a process. You'll get there," Haley encouraged him showing her nurse side.

"I can't believe how much better you've gotten! It's only been two days."

"Two good days… for all of us it seems." Lucas nodded his head towards the couple's intertwined hands.

"Ehh, that's debatable," Haley replied.

"Well at least you two are back together. You are back together, aren't you?"

Haley smiled, "Yes, we are, but technically we never broke up. It was just a little lover's spat. Nothing to worry about." Haley's smile grew even wider as she leaned into Nathan, letting all of her problems go out the window as she took in his scent. Of course that couldn't last long though.

"Haley…" The whole room turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Any news, doctor?" Haley asked, trying her best to be cordial.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second in the hall?"

Haley looked up at Nathan who gave her a look of encouragement and a squeeze of the hand letting her know that she could do it. "Fine."

They both stepped out into the hall where Clay immediately started apologizing. "Haley, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Okay." Honestly Haley didn't care what he had to say. It wasn't really about him.

Clay didn't care if she accepted that, he had to continue, "Look, it didn't mean anything. It was just sex."

"Wow. If that's true, then you really suck."

"Come on Hales, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't care Clay. I really don't care about what or who you do. We're over and we have been for a while. I'm happy now and you should be too, but I REALLY don't want to hear that you are using my best friend for sex."

"Hales…"

"Why do you still call me that? You're acting like we're still together. News flash pal: We're not. See that guy in there?" she asked pointing to Nathan through the window. "That's my boyfriend. He makes me happier than you ever did. So whatever it is you think might happen between us, forget it."

"Back off, Clay," came a voice from the elevators. "This seriously isn't about you." Peyton walked in between the two of them and took Haley's hand. "Let's go." She tugged her along to an empty room. "I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah, just a little bit," Haley said as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were coming home."

"That's your excuse?" Haley asked annoyed.

"No, that's just the beginning of what will be a long drawn out apology."

"I guess that's a start. What the hell happened Peyton?"

"I needed someone to talk to and Clay was there."

"What I saw was not talking."

"Yeah, I know. It just sort of escalated."

"Just a little?" Haley added sarcastically. Returning back to seriousness she asked honestly, "If you needed someone to talk to, why didn't you talk to me?"

"You were back home with your family and with Nathan."

"So, you slept with Clay because I was with Nathan?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just needed a shoulder to cry on. He was the first shoulder that I found."

"What was so bad that you couldn't just pick up the phone and call me?"

Peyton just looked down. "I'm sorry. I know I should have called you, but I didn't want to ruin your weekend with my stupid little depression."

"Will you just tell me what is wrong?"

"What's today Hales?"

"Saturday."

"No. What's the date?"

Haley looked at her watch to see what day it was, "July 13th… Oh my God. Peyton. I'm so sorry I forgot." Haley couldn't believe she forgot the anniversary of Jake's death. Yesterday marked two years since he was gone. Two years in which Peyton hadn't gone on a single date or even given another man any attention.

"I could have reminded you."

"Peyton, I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to remember these things."

"I just thought that I could handle it. I didn't think I'd feel this lonely. This empty. And don't even say that being my best friend means you should know. I broke the number one rule of girl code."

Haley pulled Peyton in for a hug. "Can we just say that we both suck as best friends?"

"No. You're the best friend ever. I'm sorry I slept with Clay. I was really drunk and I just needed someone and he was there. I'm so sorry Haley." Tears were flowing from Peyton's eyes as she rested her head on Haley's shoulder.

"It's okay Peyton. My shoulder's back though. So cry on mine next time and not Clay's. You're too good for him."

"So are you. I'm glad you found Nathan. Clay was never good enough for you."

"Well, thanks for telling me that before I wasted two years on him," Haley laughed.

"I'm sorry, Hales."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. What do you say you join us tonight?"

"Sure, but who is us and what are you doing?"

"Us is me, Brooke, Nathan, and Jo and we are going to Tric."

"Are you kidding me? How did you get into Tric tonight?"

"You sure are slow on the uptake. Have you seen who my boyfriend is?"

"Still…"

"I know, right? Amazing. Okay, we'll pick you up around seven." Haley gave her friend another hug. "I love you P. Sawyer. And honestly, if you are ever in need of some hot sex, don't turn to Clay. I'm sure we can find you someone better. Who knows, I heard Tyson Ritter and his girlfriend broke up." Giving Peyton one last hug and a smile, she left to go find her boyfriend.

* * *

"Where'd Nathan go?" Haley asked Lucas when she returned to his room.

"Bathroom."

"Oh. So how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. I mean, I'm learning to walk again. People can actually understand what I'm saying. I'm thinking coherent thoughts. I can use words like coherent."

"You've been using words like coherent since you were two," came a voice from the door.

"Hey Mom."

"Lucas," she gave her son a smile. Turning to Haley, she pulled her in for a hug, "Haley. How is my favorite nurse? We've missed you."

"What about me?" Nathan acted offended as he returned to the room.

"Oh, Nathan. You weren't gone long enough for us to miss you," Karen released Haley and gave Nathan a hug as well. "How'd it go?" she whispered in his ear.

"It was… interesting."

"You are a master of the understatement," Haley interrupted. She took Nathan's arm in her hand and pulled him aside. "I'm gonna go pick up Jo and let you catch up with everyone. I'll meet you back at Brooke's. Ummm… Peyton's going with us tonight. We're picking her up at seven. I hope that's okay."

"Of course that's okay. I'm glad you two made up. I'll see you at home." He gave her a kiss and watched her leave with a smile on his face.

"You mean my home?" Lucas asked snapping Nathan out of his Haley daze.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother, "Whatever happened to 'mi casa es su casa'?"

"That was when you were only supposed to be in town for a few days."

"Dude, you're not even there!"

"Don't call me dude."

"Boys!" Karen screamed, scaring them both with her outburst. "Will you two ever grow up?"

"No," they answered in unison.

Karen just rolled her eyes knowing it was true. "So, Nathan, how was it meeting the family?"

Nathan collapsed into a nearby chair and leaned his head back, "Crazy."

"Well, it looks like you came out of it better than she did," Lucas said.

"What?"

"You seem to be unscathed after a few days with her family, but she came out with a cast after meeting Dan for a minute," Lucas joked.

"Would you like to go back in a coma?"

"Both of you, shut it. I am tired of your bickering. We all know that Dan is an ass. Even Dan knows it. So please, can we just forget about him right now?" The boys just nodded, not wanting to cross Karen. "Okay. Thank you. So what are you guys doing tonight?"

* * *

The ringing bell on the door signaled that there was a customer. "Welcome to Clothes Over Bros, how may I help you?" came a voice from behind the screen. "Oh, Hales, hey. Do I have to go already?"

"I guess not, I just thought you might want to go shopping before tonight."

"She doesn't need to go shopping," Brooke said coming out from behind the curtain herself carrying an outfit. "She is already going to be the hottest chick in the joint once she puts this on."

"Oh my God Brooke. That is gorgeous."

"I know, right? No need to worry though, I've got you something so sexy it'll bring Nathan to his knees." She moved behind the counter to find the other outfit she had prepared for Haley. "Not that he isn't already putty in your hands, but this will have him drooling."

Haley smirked at the thought of Nathan drooling over her. "Thanks, Brooke. Are these not too dressy though?"

"Excuse me. Who here owns a multimillion dollar fashion line? That would be me. I know what to wear."

"Where are we going anyways?" Johanna asked.

"It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough. Let's go girlie. I'm starving." Haley intertwined her arm with her niece's and started heading out of the shop. She turned around though forgetting something, "Hey, did you want to come? We're going to Karen's."

"No, I'm going to the hospital to see Lucas. Don't forget your clothes. I'll see y'all at my place later."

* * *

"This place is so cute. I love it," Johanna said as they walked through the door of Karen's Café.

"Me too. Nathan's aunt owns it. So that's Lucas's mom and Brooke's soon-to-be mother-in-law."

"Wow. I thought our family was complicated."

"I know, right?" Haley paused for a moment wondering if this was a good time to ask. The waitress came and took their order giving her another minute to figure out how to approach the situation. "Speaking of complicated…"

"What is it Hales? You have that look."

"What's going on with your parents?"

Johanna's face went from serene to a little annoyed. "You know, I was kind of enjoying being away from all of that drama."

"Joey, I just don't get it. What changed?"

She seriously did not want to talk about her parents problems and ruin her good mood, but Haley's pleading eyes broke her down. "I don't know. They just started fighting a lot more. My dad just got so caught up in work and was just a jerk all the time. He talked to me and Jules about it and apologized. He let the stress of his job take over his life and when he was home, it was like he still wasn't home. His mind was still at work. You know, they used to have date night every Tuesday, no matter what. Of course you know, you were the one who always babysat us. Anyways, one Tuesday, Dad called and said he couldn't make it 'cause he had to work late. Then he just kept not making it. Mom just got lonely. Just everything compiled on top of it so she asked him to move out."

"My brother is such a dick."

"No, he's not. He's a great dad. He's making a real effort too. He actually convinced her to go out this Tuesday. I really think it's going to be okay."

Haley looked at her little niece amazed, "How are you so strong through all of this? You don't seem as upset as I am."

"Oh, believe me, I cried myself to sleep plenty of nights. I just have faith that they can make it work. I know they still love each other and that's all that matters."

"Jo, you're seventeen years old, how can you be so sure that love is all that matters?"

"Because it is," Karen said walking up behind Haley.

"I thought you were at the hospital."

"I decided to give the boys some brotherly bonding time." Karen walked around the counter and poured herself some coffee and sat down to join Haley & Johanna like they were old friends. "Please tell me you are not giving up on love already. You are far too young and beautiful for that."

"I'm not giving up on love per se, just having doubts I guess."

"Is my nephew treating you poorly? If he has, I need to have a talk with him."

"No, of course not. He's been amazing. It's just…" Haley's phone went off interrupting her conversation. She looked at the Caller ID, "I don't know who this is."

"Well, answer it," Johanna said.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Hey nursey! Is your niece there?" Brooke asked.

"Umm, yeah. Hold on." Haley gave Johanna the phone and turned back to Karen. "That was so weird."

"Who was it?" Karen asked.

"Brooke."

"My Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"That's never good."

Johanna hung up the phone and looked to Haley with a smile. "Hey, I need you to take me back to the house."

"We just got here."

"I know, but I need to go back to the house."

"Why? I'm starving Jo. I haven't eaten all day."

"Well that's your fault. I need to go now."

"I think Brooke can wait ten more minutes for me to get some food."

"This isn't about Brooke. I need to go home. Now. Please."

"Fine. Just let me pay."

"You're not paying for anything," Karen said.

Haley looked at the kind woman, "Thank you. I don't know what's gotten into her. I'll see you later."

* * *

Haley and Johanna pulled up to Brooke's house ten minutes later where they found Brooke standing outside apparently waiting for them. Brooke ran up to the car and pulled Johanna out, whispering something in her ear.

"What is going on?" Haley asked when she got out of the car.

"Nothing," Brooke answered quickly. "I just needed Johanna for something." Brooke got into Haley's car to take Johanna's outfit for the night and then dragged her with her to her own car.

"Great, you're ditching me! And now I don't even get to eat. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Just go inside," Brooke shouted back. "There should be leftover pizza in the fridge."

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley grumbled as she grabbed her dress and went into the house. "What the hell just happened? My best friend ditches me for my ex. My niece ditches me for a stranger. What is the world coming to? Is it that horrible to spend time with me?" Haley asked aloud.

"Definitely not," came voice from in front of her.

Haley jumped a foot in the air hearing the voice come out of the dimly lit kitchen. "Hello?" she asked meekly, not recognizing the voice immediately.

"Are you coming in," the voice asked, "or are you afraid of catching cooties?"

Haley let out a sigh of relief when she realized the voice came from Nathan. "Why are you sitting in the kitchen in the dark," she asked as she walked into the room, but her question was soon answered when she saw the sight in front of her.

Standing in front of her in a suit was Nathan holding a single white rose. He was standing beside a table which had their candlelit dinner. He walked towards her and handed her the rose, "I wanted to take you on a proper date."

Haley just smiled at how perfect everything was. "Doesn't a date usually require leaving the house?"

"We're leaving the house later. I'm just selfish right now and I wanted you all to myself."

"You had me all to yourself this morning."

"Well, that wasn't long enough." Nathan was always confident, but it was hard to be right now. He had planned a nice romantic evening for Haley and she hadn't said that she liked it. In fact, she had only given excuses as to why it wasn't needed. "Do you not like it?" he asked, seemingly embarrassed.

Haley looked at him confused. How could she not like it? It was perfect. Did he not know that? She pulled him down to her and kissed him. "I love it," she said when their lips separated. "I love you," she added before kissing him again.

"As much as I love this right now," he said between kisses, "Our food is getting cold. And from what I've been told, you're starving."

"From what you've been told?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what Johanna said when I talked to her on the phone," he said with a smirk. He walked over and pulled out her chair, waiting for her to follow.

"But she talked to Brooke on the phone. Not you."

"Incorrect, my dear," he said, pointing to the chair indicating that she should sit. He waited for her to sit before he continued. "Brooke talked to you, you handed the phone to Jo, Brooke handed the phone to me."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?"

"Very," Haley grinned up at him as he placed her napkin in her lap. He lifted the cover off of the food with a wave and a 'voila'. Haley's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "Oh my God. Chicken Parmesan is one of my favorites."

"I know," he smirked. Haley gave him a questioning look but before she could ask, he answered, "I asked Jo." Nathan sat down across the table from her and began eating his own dinner.

"Nathan, this is delicious," she said in between bites.

"I can't take any credit for it. I just picked it up from Little Italy. So we haven't gotten to really talk about how things went with Peyton. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah. You know how I told you about that guy, Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yesterday was the anniversary of his death. I completely forgot about it. I wasn't there for her. But Clay was."

"You are not seriously telling me it's your fault that she slept with Clay?"

"Well, yeah, it is."

"No, it is not. She slept with him on her own free will. I'm not saying that you shouldn't forgive her, she's your best friend, I'm sure she wasn't meaning to hurt you, but you can't blame yourself." Nathan could tell that she wasn't very convinced, so he continued. "Hales, just look at us. I mean, I would love nothing more than to rip your clothes off right now, but I am a grown man and I know self-restraint. So no matter how much it pains me, I'm just sitting here eating. Like a reasonable adult would."

Haley's face turned beet red at Nathan's words. She wasn't sure if what he said was a compliment or what. "How exactly am I supposed to respond to that?" she asked him.

"That beautiful color of red you're turning is a good response. But you could also agree with me, knowing that it is possible to stop, even if the feelings are ridiculously strong."

"Point taken," Haley said rolling her eyes. "She messed up, but I did too. I'm done with this convo now. How was your day?"

Nathan burst out laughing, not able to answer.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You just said 'convo' as if it was a real word."

"Why is that so funny?"

"You might as well have just said b-t-dubs or o-m-g. I think you've spent too much time with Johanna," he said still laughing.

Haley just looked at him. Okay, so she shortened a word. Is that really worth his current fit of giggles? This was just getting annoying, "Nathan stop laughing at me."

Nathan immediately quit laughing, but kept a smile on his face, "I'm not laughing at you, babe."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I don't know. I'm just amused by your cuteness."

"Right, because cute is what every twenty-five year old wants to be called." Haley put down her fork, finished with her dinner, and stood up to leave.

Nathan ran around the table chasing her up the stairs, "Babe, you have got to be kidding me. You are running away because I think you're cute?"

Haley didn't stop. She just kept going up the stairs with a smile on her face, trying her best not to laugh. She didn't say anything either, she just grabbed her bag and went to Nathan's room as he followed close behind her.

When they reached his door, Nathan was tired of her acting like a baby. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him so she couldn't run anymore. When he did, he saw the smile on her face for the first time and she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face. "You're not mad?" he asked confused.

Haley was cracking up by now, even more than Nathan had been at the table. "You're laughing at me?" he asked.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" she joked while trying to stop laughing.

"I guess not," he mumbled as he stuck out his bottom lip pouting, "but I know a much better way to end that laughing than running away," he added with a smirk.

"Really? And what is that?" she asked with a smirk to match his.

Nathan turned around and shut the door before returning his attention to his girlfriend. "Although, I love that laugh of yours… I'd much rather keep your lips occupied with something else," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her back towards his bed. He covered her lips with his and slowly laid her back on the bed. "This is definitely much better," he whispered against her lips.

"Much," she said back with a smile.

Haley's phone rang breaking them from the kiss. "Don't get it," he told her.

Ignoring the phone, Haley checked her watch. "Shit Nathan. It's six. We're supposed to pick Peyton up in an hour." Pushing him off of her, she sat up and answered her still ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Hales. We're downstairs and we found some plates still on the table. Figuring you two got a little carried away and left them out, I thought I'd let you know that we are all downstairs, so try not to make too much noise."

"All?"

"Yeah, we got Peyton with us. Brooke says that you need to get ready and Nate needs to get his ass down here and wash the dishes before she comes up there and pulls him out of bed herself."

"We are not in bed."

"Liar," Nathan shouted so that Johanna could hear him. "You're a total cockblock, Jo."

Johanna just laughed. "Well, a phone call won't be as bad as Brooke barging in there, so put some clothes on and get down here."

"We are wearing clothes!"

"Right," Johanna said sarcastically before hanging up.

* * *

The four girls stood in Brooke's bathroom applying makeup and adjusting their clothes.

"Damn Hales. That dress makes your boobs look huge," Brooke complimented.

"Her boobs already are huge. She had the best rack in high school," Peyton said with jealousy evident.

"Shut up P. Sawyer."

"What? You know it's true. And that is coming from an A-cup."

"Yeah, I'd totally kill for your boobs, Hales," Johanna said.

"Okay, can we quit talking about my boobs. Let's talk about how amazing these dresses are. Brooke, they are absolutely gorgeous, thank you."

"Yes, thank you! Oh my gosh, all of my friends are going to be so jealous."

"Glad to be of service. Nathan will not be able to keep his hands off of you and I am sure this will end your dry spell Peyton. Well, dry spell other than Haley's exes." Brooke smiled, but everyone just stared at her, "Too soon?"

"Too soon," Haley and Peyton said simultaneously.

"Jo, get over here," Brooke ordered. "We need to get a little more makeup on you. Even being Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott, it'll get a bit more difficult to sneak you in unless you look twenty-one."

"So we're going to a club?" Johanna asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Haley answered, not wanting to give too much away

"Which one?"

"Not telling."

"You girls ready yet?" Nathan asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke screamed. "We could have been naked for all you know. You don't just bust in here unannounced."

"Oh whatever. I've already seen half of you naked."

"Excuse me? Who other than Brooke have you seen naked?" Haley asked.

Nathan, Brooke, and Johanna all started laughing. "Damn Hales, you really did blackout last night."

Haley's face went white, "Please do not tell me… we didn't…"

"Nothing happened. You just forced me to help you shower," Nathan informed her putting extra emphasis on the word _forced_.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you put up a big fight."

"He actually did, Hales. I was quite impressed with his chivalry. Totally made me fall in love with him. If it wasn't illegal, I'd totally try to steal him from you."

"Okay, eww. Johanna, you are such a slut and if you don't quit talking like that, you are so not going out with us tonight."

"Gosh, Auntie H. I was just kidding… kind of."

"Okay, girls, seriously. We've got to hit the road. If you wanna meet the band we've got to get there early."

Haley hit Nathan in the arm hard, "Shut up! Babe, you just ruined the surprise."

"Oh my God! We're going to meet a band? Who is it? Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

"No no no. We are not telling you until we get there. You will find out when we walk backstage."

"IF we get there on time, let's go ladies," Nathan encouraged. He wanted this night to be special for them and if they didn't hurry, it would ruin it all.

* * *

"You are the best aunt ever!" Johanna screamed as she looked at the marquee displaying the band. "I can't believe you got us tickets to see All American Rejects! Thank you so much!"

Johanna squeezed Haley so tight in a hug that she couldn't breathe. "Don't thank me," she managed to breathe out. "Thank Nathan and Brooke. They did everything."

"Oh my God. This is amazing!" She continued to ramble on thank yous as they walked to the back door. "Oh my God. We are seriously going backstage?"

"Yep," Nathan answered like it was no big deal.

"How did you do this?" she asked, still in awe.

Nathan flashed his ID and motioned the girls in with him. "Tyson is a big fan. He came to one of my games and we just hit it off."

"And Karen owns the club," Brooke added, trying to deflate Nathan's ego.

"That too. Thanks for dropping my cool level, sis. I'm trying to impress the family."

"Oh whatever, Natey. I'm pretty sure you're already golden in her eyes."

Nathan looked at Haley who seemed to be taking it all in. She was looking around at all the sound equipment and assistants running around in awe. The huge smile on her face made Nathan feel good, knowing he put it there. "You like?"

"I love," she said still taking in her surroundings.

"This is like a dream come true for her," Peyton said. She double majored in Music and Nursing in college. You should hear this girl sing. She won every talent show she's ever competed in."

Nathan looked down at his girlfriend. "How come I haven't heard you sing?"

Haley gave Peyton the death glare for telling her hidden talent. "Because I usually only do it when I'm by myself or in the shower. It's not a big deal."

"It so is a big deal," Johanna butted in. "She could be touring. Her voice is unbelievable. I get chills every time I hear her sing. She was doing church solos when she was five. She was offered a record deal in high school, but she stupidly turned it down to finish school."

"Wow. You're gonna have to sing for me sometime. Do you have any other talents I should know about?"

"Hula hooping. I'm a champ," Haley answered. "Never lost a contest in my life."

"So you're good at moving your hips?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away and rolled her eyes at him. "You are such a guy."

"If by guy, you mean perv, then you have him pegged."

Nathan turned around to see who the voice belonged to. "Tyson, man, how are you?" he asked giving him a man-hug.

"I'm good. You seem to be striking out with the ladies though," he joked motioning to the girls.

"Damn, I hope not. She better be coming home with me. This is my girlfriend Haley."

Haley stuck her hand out to shake. "It's nice to meet you. I am such a big fan. I love your music."

"Thank you. So, you've tamed the wild beast? I can't believe Nate's got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, apparently nobody can because I've been getting that a lot." Haley felt a nudge in the side, looking over she saw Peyton and Johanna eyeing her hoping to be introduced. "Oh, this is my niece, Johanna. And this is my roommate and best friend, Peyton."

Shaking hands with Peyton Tyson let out a small chuckle. "I take it she's a fan too," he said, pointing to Johanna who was frozen like a statue.

"Huge," was all that she could get out.

They all started to laugh when he turned his attention to Brooke giving her a hug, "Brooke, my dear, lovely as ever. How are you?"

"Engaged," she squealed as she held up her hand.

"It's about damn time. Where is that boy of yours?"

The mood turned somber as Brooke explained to the lead singer Lucas's condition. Meanwhile, Nathan pulled Haley away out to the bar area.

"You okay?" she asked him worried that Tyson's question had upset him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her. "I just love this song and really wanted to dance with you." He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

"I never pegged you for a country fan, Mr. Scott," Haley said looking up at a smiling Nathan.

"Okay, you caught me. I don't really love this song. I don't even know it, but I just wanted to dance with you."

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Haley laughed, "That's okay, I forgive you for lying."

"I think this should be our song," he suggested as he spun her in a circle.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"Really?"

"Yeah, just listen to the lyrics," he told her as he pulled her closer.

Laying her head on his chest, she listened to the chorus.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I like it," she said looking up at him.

"I like you. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Actually, you haven't," Haley replied with a little bit of annoyance. Brooke had given her a bit of a makeover and he hadn't even noticed. At least she thought he hadn't.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Well you are drop dead gorgeous. By far the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on. If only we weren't in a crowded club."

Haley's face turned beet red as she listened to Nathan's words.

"I know that smile," Brooke said approaching them as the song ended.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently looking back at Brooke.

"Haley's little smile that says you are totally getting some later."

Haley's face turned even redder if that was even possible. "Can people just accept the fact that we are not having sex and find something else to make fun of us for?"

"That look," Brooke said pointing to Haley's face, "says that it won't be long."

"Okay, back off Brooke," Nathan warned, trying to protect Haley. "Can I get you a drink, babe?" he asked Haley looking over to the bar.

"Yes. Sprite please."

"No Alcohol?"

"Not after last night… and this morning. Are you trying to get me naked again?"

"Maybe." He gave her a wink and turned to the others. "Would you ladies like anything?"

All three shouted out what they wanted at once. Nathan took a mental note of them and headed towards the bar.

"I'll come with you," Haley offered. "I can't let you but Johanna a drink."

"It's okay Hales. This is my family's club."

"It doesn't matter. One picture snapped of you handing her alcohol and you can kiss you career and this club goodbye. Plus, it's not like you can actually carry all of that by yourself."

As soon as they got to the bar they found an empty barstool and Nathan sat right down pulling Haley into his lap. "Ugh!" he exaggerated, "they've got the laziest bartender working tonight."

"Excuse me?" came a female voice from behind the counter.

"Oh, nothing," Nathan replied innocently.

"Umm, I need a Sprite, a Bud Light, and a Cape Cod please," Haley ordered politely.

"And let me guess, a Cosmo and a Fat Tire for you?" the bartender guessed Nathan's order for him and Brooke.

"You got it," he smirked back at the lady.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked when the woman had walked away.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "This chick just has a thing for me. Watch out," he warned pointing behind her at the approaching woman, "I think she's coming to kick your ass for being here with me."

The woman walked closer to them and Nathan stood up, forcing Haley to do so as well.

"Thanks for telling me you were coming, honey. I would have looked at least a little more presentable if I had been warned."

"Oh, whatever, you know you always look good. And you look better every time I see you. Especially since you got rid of that pesky husband of yours."

With that, the woman laughed. "Thank you sweetie. You look quite handsome yourself," she said looking him up and down. She pulled him in for a hug and gave him a kiss. "I've missed you baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan groaned shrugging her off. "Get off of me old lady," he joked.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded him.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," the woman said. "So Nate, are you going to introduce me to your Haley?"

"My Haley?" he asked.

"Yes, your Haley. The Haley that I have to hear about constantly from you, Brooke, Karen, and even Keith. I mean, really, I call to check on your brother and all I am told is that his nurse is gorgeous and perfect and is going to be my daughter-in-law."

"Okay, shut up!" he shouted louder than expected as he covered her mouth with his hand. "Mom, this is Haley. Haley, this is my mom."

Dumbfounded, Haley stared at the woman in front of her. She had thought it was just an overzealous bartender, not her boyfriend's mother. This was definitely not cool. Trying to regain her composure she held out her hand, "Hi Mrs. Scott. Nathan didn't tell me that you worked here."

"Call me Deb," she said, giving her son a pointed look to match Haley's. "I guess that means he forgot to tell you that I own the place too."

"That he did. He actually told me that Karen owned it."

"We both do. I'm surprised Brooke let him get by with that one though."

As if she heard her name, Brooke showed up at the bar, "Deb! It's so good to see you. You look gorgeous tonight. Are you planning on sneaking backstage?"

"I don't need to sneak honey, I own this place. When are you going to make me a dress, dear? Yours is to die for."

"I know, right! I made Haley's too, isn't it beautiful?"

"Stunning. She is an absolute doll, isn't she? Did you see them dancing? I swear my heart melted."

Haley looked up at Nathan, "Does she know that we're still standing here?"

"Doubtful."

"Good," Haley said turning her full attention to him, "because I am going to kick your ass Nathan Scott. Why didn't you tell me that your mother was going to be here? I look like a slut! How dare you just ambush me with this? After what I went through with your father."

"Oh snap," Brooke said from beside them, pulling Deb in close, "We've got to watch this." They both watched silently as Nathan tried to recover.

He put his hands on her arms, stilling her frantic motions. "Okay, first, you do not look like a slut. As my mother said, you are stunning. Second, I didn't know she was going to be here, she must have shown up because she knew we would be here. And lastly, you know how bad I feel about your arm. I'd put my dad in the hospital for what he did to you, but then it'd mean we'd have to see him more."

Deb stepped in before Haley could respond, "It is my fault, sweetie. I showed up here when Brooke told me you'd be here. I just wanted to see what everyone was talking about."

"I don't get it. What is everyone talking about?" Haley asked.

"You two, of course," Brooke answered. "You're just so darn cute. Nathan's first girlfriend is the topic of the century."

"Nathan, you are twenty-five years old and you have never had a girlfriend?"

"Oh, hey, look, the band's playing," Nathan said pointing to the stage where the band had just walked out, thankful for a break from his mother and interrogating girlfriend.

* * *

Nathan watched on in amusement as Haley and Johanna jumped up and down fist pumping and head banging along to "Dirty Little Secret". In between choruses the girls turned to each other and started singing along and dancing. They were right, Haley's voice was amazing.

"Nathan, this is amazing," Johanna screamed when the song was over.

Haley looked up into his blue eyes, "Yeah, thank you so much, Nathan. I'll never forget this."

"The concert?" he asked, pulling her closer into him and enveloping her in his arms.

"Everything. You've made this night perfect. Not just for me, but for my niece and my best friend too. It's just so much. Thank you." She pulled him down to give him a kiss.

They just stared, smiling at each other for a moment before the next song began.

* * *

"Nate, I gotta hand it to you. Tonight owned," Brooke said as they walked through the front door to her house.

"Yeah, sadly, I bet Jo won't remember this tomorrow," Nathan said looking at the girl passed out in his arms.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go drinking with the band afterwards," Haley said. "I actually kind of hope she doesn't remember. My ass will be grass if she tells her mom what we did."

"What about Jim?"

"Jim has no room to talk. How do you think I got alcohol when I was younger? Do you think she'll be okay to fly tomorrow? She looks pretty bad."

"She'll be fine. Let her sleep it off and she'll be good to go. Her flight's at noon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we can let her sleep a while, get her on the plane and she can sleep on the plane. She's young, she probably won't have a hangover anyways."

"Oh, I miss the days of no hangovers," Brooke said reminiscing in her head. "Drink all you want without any effects in the morning. I think I miss that the most from my youth."

"You would. Do you want me to put her in my bed again tonight?"

"Um… if you want to," Haley said looking down at the floor. "Or she could go into the guest room," she mumbled.

Nathan's ears perked up at that and it didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. "Oh my God. You guys are too cute. All nervous in front of each other. My little Natey's all grown up."

"Shove it Brooke. I'll take her upstairs. Can you grab me a water before you come up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Haley kissed her niece's forehead before Nathan took her upstairs, "Sleep tight, little one."

"So, is tonight the night?" Brooke asked once Nathan was out of sight.

"You do believe that we haven't done anything," Haley said avoiding Brooke's question.

"I guess. Usually Nathan would be bragging about it if you had." Hearing that, Haley's face went white. "Don't worry about that though nursey. I'm pretty sure that even if you did, Nathan wouldn't say anything. I don't know what you've done, but you have got this boy wrapped around your finger. I've never seen him like this." Haley's face went from white to red in a matter of seconds. "So does that mean tonight is the night?"

"Brooke," Haley's face was turning redder by the second. "I don't know. I mean, he's been great through all of this drama and making every thing better, but it's just so soon, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's just so obvious how much he adores you. With all that he did today, how do you not want to jump his bones?"

"Brooke! I don't want our first time to be because we had our first real date or because he got us in to a concert. I want it to just be a moment when we are just so in love that we can't stand it and we just HAVE to be together. I don't know if that even makes sense, but that's what I want. It could be tonight, but it could not be for a while. I think we'll just know when it's the right time. I better get up there before he starts to worry. Night."

"Good night to you too."

* * *

Nathan was ready for bed and brushing his teeth when Haley got to his room. "Hey you."

"Hey."

Haley walked behind him and engulfed him from behind in a hug. "I know I've already said it a million times, but thanks so much for tonight. It was perfect."

"Anything for you," he said turning around and kissing her.

"Your mom seems nice," she said as she got herself ready for bed.

"Yeah, she's okay. I'm glad you had fun."

"I did. And dinner too. It was perfect. I can't believe you did all of that."

"It was worth it. Just seeing that smile on your face makes it all worthwhile. I love that smile."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"This is weird," she said pulling away from him.

"What?"

"I don't know. Just us. It's weird."

"No it's not. What do you think is so weird about it?"

"It's just, we just met and we're already saying I love you. and for the first time, I actually mean it."

"I mean it too. I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"But it's just not normal, Nathan."

"Maybe you're right, because what I'm feeling for you is definitely not normal. But to be honest, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you."

"Well, if all of that is true, isn't it weird that we're not having sex?"

"Not unless you make it weird. Several couples who are in love don't have sex until they're married. I hope it doesn't take you that long for us, but if it does, I'll wait. Anything else you are overanalyzing?"

"I'm sorry if I got your hopes up wanting to put Jo in the other room. Brooke automatically assumed we were going to do it, so I guess you did too. I'm just not ready to go all the way. That doesn't mean that I don't want to do anything. I'd be perfectly content making out with you for hours in this bed."

"I think I could handle that," he said throwing her on the bed. He then jumped on top of her kissing her passionately. "I love you, Haley James."

"I love you too, Nathan Scott. Now shut up and kiss me."

**Lyrics used were from "Amazed" by Lonestar.**


	13. Day 12

Day 12

"Good morning sleepyhead," Haley screamed as she jumped on top of her sleeping niece. "Wakey! Wakey! Time to rise and shine!"

"Okay, I got it the first time. Get off," Johanna shouted back flailing her arms and hitting Haley.

"It's a brand new day," Haley sang jumping back off the bed and opening the shades to reveal the sunshine.

"Go away, you're evil."

"Aww, does someone have a hangover?" Haley mock pouted.

"No, I do not have a hangover. I just do not like being awoken at such an early time on a weekend."

"It's a Sunday! Doesn't your mom take you to church every Sunday?"

"Yes, she does, but I was supposed to spend this weekend with my dad, hence the sleeping in."

"Oh come on. I let you sleep in already. It's eight!"

"You have got to be kidding me. I was thinking more, sleep in til noon."

"That would work too, if you didn't have a flight at noon. So we're going to get your butt up, packed, and fed before I ship you back home."

When Johanna didn't move, Haley jumped back on top of the bed and continually jumped up and down around her body. When she still didn't move she started screaming again, "Code one! Code one!"

At the sound of the alarm known as Haley, Brooke ran into the room firing the super soaker at the teen. Haley jumped off the bed and out of the spray as Brooke took her place on the bed.

Johanna jumped up immediately from the cold water and ran out of the room swearing where she ran right into Nathan. "Shit. What the hell? Don't squirt me," she raised her hands in the air when she saw Nathan holding two squirt guns himself.

"Shhhhh," he covered her mouth with his hand and gave her the gun. "You go in and force them out with this, I'll get them as soon as they think they're free," he whispered to her. "Now go."

Johanna smiled. Who knew you could have so much fun this early in the morning? It sure woke her up. She ran into the room where Haley and Brooke were lying on the bed laughing. "Payback's a bitch!" she screamed as she shot and simultaneously pumped the water gun so the water was coming out painfully hard.

Brooke ran straight into the bathroom and locked herself inside so that she could refill her own gun while Haley ran right in the hall like Nathan had planned. Haley ran straight towards Nathan's room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Just as she did, Nathan came out from his bathroom holding the water gun behind his back. "What's going on?" he asked innocently.

"Johanna's trying to kill me."

"Are you a witch or something?"

"Uh no. Are you crazy? What are you talking about?"

"Well, if water is going to kill you, then that would make you a witch, right?"

Haley looked at Nathan a bit confused, but slowly catching on. "I didn't tell you that she was trying to kill me with water."

"You didn't?" he asked sneakily. "Well, did you happen to wonder where she got her water gun?" He then pulled the water gun out from behind his back and gave her his infamous Scott smirk.

"You wouldn't," she said, her eyes growing wide.

"I would," he said with an even bigger smile. He aimed the gun right at her and started shooting.

She opened the door to run and ran straight into Johanna who was firing another round at her. "Brooke! Save me," Haley screamed as she ran down the stairs trying to get away. "Nathan! You are destroying your brother's house! You need to stop now."

"I guess I might be too old for this," he said stopping, but telling Johanna to continue her chase. "Or," he added, running to the back door, "we should take this outside," he said holding the door open so that Johanna could chase Haley outside.

"This is not fair! I have no ammunition," she screamed back at the water that was attacking her. "Time out!" She stopped for a second outside, trying to regain her breath. She looked back at Nathan and Johanna who were standing next to each other, both laughing at her. This was definitely not fair. A professional athlete and a teenager could outrun her any day. That was when she saw her perfect opportunity. Full speed ahead Haley ran towards them both clotheslining them at their waists. All three of them went straight into the pool. "I knew watching all that pro wrestling would pay off someday," she laughed at the two of them who were now just as wet as her.

Johanna and Nathan just looked at each other shocked. "Oh, babe, you are so going to pay for that." Not a moment later Nathan had dunked Haley under water.

Haley came up gasping for air and just as soon as she was up, she was back under, this time by Johanna. Once she regained her breath she started complaining again. "Seriously guys? Two on one? I can't even stand here. I have no chance."

"It's not our fault you're a shorty," Johanna said pushing her back under. When she resurfaced she continued, "You started this anyways."

"Actually, I started this," Brooke shouted as she ran and did a cannonball in the pool splashing them all.

"Tidal wave!" Nathan shouted.

Tired of treading water, Haley climbed onto Nathan's back and wrapped her legs around his hips. "I don't want you to go," she said to Jo, resting her chin on Nathan's shoulder.

"I don't want to go either. But I have summer school tomorrow."

"I still don't get how you ended up in summer school. It is, like, in our genes to get straight As."

"Which is why I didn't want to."

"Oh, you're such a rebel," Haley joked.

Brooke swam over and put her arm around Johanna, "Nate, I think she's a miniature me. I just love her, don't you?"

"She totally is you. And yeah, this weekend has been pretty awesome. I've had fun. You should come back."

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to," Johanna squealed. "This weekend has seriously been a dream come true. Hanging out with superstars, going backstage at a concert, getting to wear clothes over bros. Y'all have seriously made my life."

"We aim to please," Brooke smiled. "And you absolutely rocked in clothes over bros. I've been thinking about doing a juniors line and you would totally be perfect to model for me."

Johanna started to cry, "Oh my God. if you did that, all of my friends would freak. I know I can't exactly tell them all about this weekend, but gosh, that would just be pure jealousy."

"Pure jealousy?" Haley whispered with a laugh to Nathan.

"Well, you can tell them that you had a water gun fight with us all around my house. I think they'd be pretty jealous of that," Brooke told her.

"Absolutely, thanks for making this weekend so awesome. If I wasn't sure before, you are now definitely my favorite aunt. And you are totally my favorite uncle."

"Woah woah, little one. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We are just dating," Haley said, hoping Nathan wouldn't freak out about Jo's comment.

Johanna looked to Brooke, "Well, here's to hoping," she said, then toasting Brooke with her imaginary drink.

"I'll toast to that," Nathan said joining in on the game.

Embarrassed, Haley ducked her head, hiding her face in Nathan's neck. Nathan turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Can you not raise your glass, Hales?"

"I don't have a glass, and neither do any of you," she said keeping her head buried.

"Come on Auntie H. Join in. We can't drink until every one has clinked imaginary glasses."

"You are such a nerd, but I will appease you if you give it up," Haley said lifting her hand to toast.

They all took their cups back to drink, except Haley who just dropped her hand down again. "Come on Hales, you can't just do it halfway," Nathan joked.

"Sorry, I spilt my drink in the pool."

They all started laughing before Haley realized the time. "Crap, Jo, we've got to get you packed. You can go take a shower and I'll get your things together."

"You really are the best aunt ever."

"I know." Haley let go of Nathan and started swimming to the shallow end to get out, but someone grabbed her leg, sending her backwards.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling her in close.

"Someone wasn't paying attention," she joked. "I just said that I was going to help Joey pack."

"You are seriously able to be so close to be for so long without wanting to do this?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"Who said I didn't want to?" she said kissing him once again, but this time longer.

After Haley pulled away Nathan opened his eyes to look at his beautiful girlfriend, "Yum. Do you need help packing?"

"That depends. How well do you fold clothes?"

"I'm the best."

"Then I'd love your help. Now let's get out of here before Brooke makes some comment about us doing it in your pool."

* * *

While Haley took her cousin to the airport for a tearful goodbye, Brooke and Nathan went to visit Lucas in the hospital.

"Hello, my love," Lucas greeted Brooke when she came through the door, giving her a kiss. "And hello to you too, pain in my ass," he greeted Nathan as he followed her in.

"Love you too, big bro."

"I love you more," Brooke cooed giving him another kiss. She sat down in the bed with him and immediately began ragging on Nathan. "You will not believe what your brother did to our house."

"What I did?"

"Yes, what YOU did, Nathan Scott. He turned our hallways and kitchen into his own personal slip-n-slide."

"You can SO not blame that on me, you started it."

"I was not the one chasing my girlfriend around the house with a super soaker."

"Woah woah woah. You used MY super soaker?" Lucas asked, more upset with the fact that someone used his water gun than the fact that his floors could be ruined.

Pointing to Brooke, Nathan tried to shift the blame from himself, "SHE is the one who got them out, it is not my fault at all. I just joined in trying to protect the poor girl from your fiancé's unwarranted assault."

"So what exactly happened?" Lucas asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Okay, so nursey got this brilliant idea on how to wake up her niece, where I would jump on the bed and shoot her, which would not ruin the house. It would only get sheets wet that were going to be washed anyways. THEN your brother shows up with a gun and decides to chase his new girlfriend around our house shooting her the whole time."

"So, from what I'm gathering, this was all Haley's idea, which means it is definitely not your fault sweetie," Lucas said, knowing it was best to stand up for Brooke.

"Which means it's not my fault either," Nathan protested.

"SO you're going to put all of the blame on your poor girlfriend who isn't even here to defend herself?" Lucas asked.

"No, I didn't mean that."

"So what did you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I mean…" Nathan didn't know what to say. Frustrated, he gave up, "it was my fault."

"Which means that you will clean it up?"

"Umm… no. that's what your maid is for."

"Poor Maria."

"Are you serious dude? You pay that woman so much and she never has any work to do with Luke being such a neat freak. Besides, it'll just prep the floor for mopping."

"So, who won the fight?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Haley and Brooke."

"That's right. Girl power!" Brooke said, holding up peace signs, imitating the Spice Girls.

"Seriously Nate? How could you let girls win?"

"I got clotheslined back into your pool. Haley didn't play fair. Then your girl's tidal wave knocked us out. I've been meaning to talk to you about that Brooke. Have you put on weight? Because that splash had some serious power to it."

"Oh my God, Nathan Royal Scott, you are an asshole. Hit him for me, baby."

Without hesitation Lucas punched his brother in the arm, "Damn it."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just pulled on my IV. How annoying is it that I have a freakin needle in my arm?"

"Dude, you are such a baby. There is no needle in your arm. It's just a tube. They take the actually needle out after they stick you."

"Excuse me, I am not a baby. I was just in a coma, you douchebag. Anyways since when are you an expert in medicine?"

"Since I'm dating a nurse. I was pretty much freaking out every day that you were out, so she spent all of her time explaining to me every single detail. How lucky am I to have found a girl like her?"

"Not as lucky as me," Lucas said giving Brooke yet another kiss.

"Wow. That was cheesy. And please stop doing that in front of me."

"It was sweet," Brooke said. "And you have got to be kidding me. You and nursey are going at it constantly in front of me."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Because he's my brother! I so do not need to be seeing that."

"Well, soon, I will be your sister, which means that I do not need to be seeing that."

"Seeing what?" Haley asked as she walked through the door.

"Seeing this," Nathan said taking her in a deep kiss.

"Okay we get it," Lucas snapped. "You can come up for air now."

Laughing, Haley pulled away, "I brought you guys lunch."

"Oh, thank God. This hospital food is disgusting. No offense, Haley."

"None taken, Luke. I think I know better than anyone how repulsive the food here is. So Karen packed this bag full of y'all's favorites. She promised it would make you love me."

"Oh, nursey, we already do love you," Brooke got up and gave her a quick hug, but immediately turned her attention to the food. She put it on Lucas's bed and started pulling everything out. "Cheeseburger for… Nate." Handing Nathan his lunch, she dove back into the bag, "Baked Potato Soup for… Luke. Caesar salad for… me. And macaroni and cheese?"

"For me," Haley grabbed the container and a spoon from Brooke's hands and started attacking her food.

"Has Nathan not been feeding you?" Lucas joked.

Haley just laughed, "Actually I think he's been overfeeding me. But this morning he made me run off all the food I've eaten in the past month."

"You made her go running?" Brooke asked.

"What are you talking about Hales? I didn't even go for my run yet today."

"Well, you and that little brat of a niece of mine chased me all over the house."

"You've got to me kidding me, babe. You ran around the house for five minutes and you think that's a lot?"

"Okay, I'm out of shape, I know, but still. That was not nice."

"You started it."

"Can we not get into that again?" Lucas said breaking up the argument. "Quite frankly I was bored the first time around. Why don't y'all tell me what's going on in the rest of the world."

"Well, it looks like the Bobcats might make a trade before the season starts to get John Wall. You know, he's from Raleigh and his grandmother is really sick, so he was wanting to stay closer to home. I don't like the idea of having a 19 year old punk on my team though. Especially not as my point guard."

"I wouldn't worry about that. No one in their right mind would let go of that kid. He is the next LeBron. Besides bro, your team doesn't exactly have anyone good enough to trade."

"Thanks for the love and support big bro. You really have a way with words."

"You know that's not what I meant. You're the best on your team and you are the only bargaining chip they have for any trade that big and since you didn't mention yourself, then your team has no one."

Bored with the basketball talk, Haley decided to jump into the conversation, "So, Luke, how great is it to be able to swallow your own food?"

Everyone started laughing at her random comment. "Umm, it's pretty great, I guess."

"No, I mean, just a few days ago, you were being fed through a tube. Talk about uncomfortable. And now, you're sitting up, kissing your fiancé, and feeding yourself. It's pretty cool, right?"

"It is pretty awesome how far you've come, babe," Brooke gave him a kiss in between bites. "Especially the whole, kissing your fiancé part."

"Damn it, Hales. Why did you have to say that? I was trying to eat here and now these two are going at it again!"

"Relax, babe. They're getting married. They can kiss whenever, wherever they want."

"Does that mean you have to be getting married to kiss like that?" Nathan asked her, coyly pointing to the pair who were still going at it.

"I guess not," Haley replied with a sneaky smile to match Nathan's. They stared at each other for a minute before Nathan finally leaned in and kissed her.

"I hate to break up the orgy in here, but well, it's just awkward," Lucas's nurse said from the door.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed Shelley seemed, "Hey Shell. Sorry 'bout that."

"You're fine, but I should probably warn you that Clay is on his way in here. That'd probably be a bit more awkward."

"Oh great," Nathan moaned.

"Is it true?" Shelley asked.

"Is what true?"

"The rumors about Clay and Peyton?"

"Umm, I don't know. What are the rumors?"

"Just forget it. It's nothing. I mean, you're her best friend and you live with her, you'd obviously know if something was going. And I mean, he's your ex…"

"Talking about me?" Clay asked as he walked in carrying his clipboard.

"Of course," Haley answered sarcastically. "You know, you're always on my mind."

"Well, I better get going, my job here is done," Shelley said quickly exiting the room.

"Good job at getting my best friend a slut reputation," Haley scoffed once Shelley was gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the whole hospital knowing what happened with you and Peyton. You are such a douchebag."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's jealous of a guy who sleeps around using her best friend when she has a drop dead gorgeous professional athlete at her disposal," Brooke sniped.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Nathan asked standing up, annoyed by Clay's presence.

Leaving jackass mode and returning to doctor mode, Clay answered, "Just doing my rounds. Lucas is obviously doing a lot better than when he came in here and his physical therapy is going really well. I am quite impressed with his improvement. It doesn't hurt when you've got a strong support system by your side. You should be very grateful for that."

"Believe me, I am," Lucas told him.

"Okay, well, I've got to finish my rounds. I'm sure I'll see you guys later."

When Clay left the room Haley took a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks for that Brooke."

"No problem. I love putting that jerk in his place. After taking advantage of Peyton's condition like that. That's just low. And the fact that he thought it would make you jealous is ridiculous. Anybody that has seen you two together for even a minute could tell that you belong together."

"Okay, well, since the food is all gone, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Nathan said getting up to leave. He walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "Love you little brother, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you guys."

"So, where are we going?" Haley asked once they were out of the room.

"I want to take you somewhere special to me. Wanna go?"

"I definitely want to."

* * *

They pulled up to the rivercourt and as they got out, Nathan went to his backseat to pull out his basketball.

"Do you always carry around a basketball?" Haley joked.

"Of course. You never know when you'll see a court and want to play. It's a stress reliever for me, so whenever I need to escape, I just find a court."

"So, where are we exactly?"

"This is the rivercourt. I used to come here almost everyday in high school. Whenever I needed to escape from my dad, I could always come here and play. He never really came out here much because this was kind of Lucas's territory. He would do anything to avoid him. It's kind of weird being back here. I haven't come since Luke's accident."

"Why not? I'd figure you'd need the stress relief now more than ever."

"This is where it happened. We were playing a game of pickup and he just collapsed. Right in this spot. It's hard to come back here and think about it. I guess it tainted my Utopia."

"You don't still blame yourself for this, do you?"

"Some days I do. Some days I don't. It's easier every day that he gets better. I mean, I'm finally able to return to the scene of the crime. It feels good to be back here. I missed it."

"Well, I'm glad you got your Utopia back."

"To be honest, I didn't need it. Every time that I could just look into your eyes, hold you, or kiss you, it gave me the same safe feeling."

"Thank you," Haley whispered as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"No, thank you." he said kissing her again. "So, you up for a game? First to eleven?"

"No thanks. I'm too short for that. How about a game of Horse?"

"Too easy."

"What does that mean?"

"How about we up the stakes?"

"What? Like, put money on it? Because I think I'll pass on that one mister millionaire."

"I think we should tell a secret for every letter we get."

"Risky," she smiled, "but I'm game." Taking the ball from him she went to the free throw line. "I go first." Turning her back to the goal she threw the ball backwards with one hand and banked it in. "Can you make it? Or do you just want to go ahead and take a letter?"

"I think I can handle it," he smirked picking up the ball and taking her position at the free throw line. He effortlessly threw the ball behind him and it went straight through, nothing but net.

"Umm, that doesn't count."

"What? I just made it! How can it not count?"

"I banked it. You didn't."

"You are such a cheater. What kind of screwed up rules are you playing by?"

"Those are THE rules. Special shots must be exact. Yours was not exact." Nathan just stared at her. "Nathaaan," she whined. "You know there's no way I can win, just give it to me." She stuck out her bottom lip out for emphasis.

He walked over to her and grabbed her bottom lip between his thumb and fingers and shook her head. "You need to put this lip back in before an airplane lands on it." He let go and just looked at her pathetic face. "Fine. I have an H."

Haley smiled, "Yay! So, what's your secret?"

"You saved me," Nathan said softly.

"What?"

"You saved me. When Lucas collapsed here, I felt my world fall apart. He is my best friend and my brother and I knew that I couldn't live without him. He was all that I had. Because of him, I grew so much. I'm still not a great guy, but I was even worse before we became friends. And it's not like I could turn to my dad for a shoulder to lean on. I was just all alone. And then there you were. Just this angel who not only took care of my brother, but you took care of me. I know I wouldn't have been able to get through this if you hadn't been there to help me."

Haley smiled at Nathan with tears in her eyes, "I'd say that's a damn good secret. Thank you for telling me that."

"It's just the truth."

"Okay," Haley said walking to half court with the ball. "First, spin in a circle five times. Dribble to the free throw line, do three more circles then one dribble into a layup." After describing the shot that he needed to make, Haley effortlessly did the routine and made it.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. Do it."

"You do not play by normal rules."

"Babe, if I played by normal rules, the game would already be over and you would never get a letter. This is James family rules. Anything goes."

Nathan started spinning in circles and nearly fell over when he tried to dribble to the free throw line where he had to once again spin. Luckily Haley was counting out loud the number of circles he had gone in or he never would have gotten it right. After the second set of circles when Nathan tried to make a layup he immediately fell onto the ground before even dribbling.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Haley screamed as she ran over to Nathan who was on the ground.

"Just a little dizzy," he said laying on the ground. "Hales, quit spinning, please."

"Aww, my poor baby," she whispered as she held his face in her hands trying to help the spinning to stop. "It's okay. Just close your eyes," she whispered as she leaned in to his ear. As soon as his eyes were closed, Haley gave him a kiss, but not just any kiss. A kiss full of the love she had for him after the declaration of his previous secret.

"Baby, that is definitely not helping the spinning," he said when she finally pulled away. Opening his eyes he added, "I think now it's just spinning the other direction."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Haley joked back as she playfully hit his chest.

"Did I make it?"

"What?"

"Did I make the shot?"

"Hun, you didn't even shoot the shot."

"So, I guess I owe you another secret."

"That you do."

"Let's see," after taking a long pause he sat up, holding Haley's hand and continued, "I have traveled all over the country playing basketball in so many cities. I never in my wildest dream imagined that the most beautiful and perfect woman for me would be right here in Tree Hill."

Haley gave him another kiss, "I'm totally loving these secrets, but, hun, I'm not learning anything about you."

"Then let me finish… I've never really loved this town. All I've ever thought about was getting away from here. Away from my dad."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Haley said while rubbing his back.

"Yeah, me too. I told myself that I'd never come back here once I made it big. As soon as I could live without my father's money, he'd never see me again. I still don't know how, but Brooke convinced me to come down here to help her do a little pre-wedding planning. I am such a sucker for that girl. This is the first time that I have been home in three years and I was dreading the whole thing. But surprisingly, I'm really glad I came back. For the first time in a long time, this place feels like home."

Tears were falling from Haley's eyes again, "Nathan… you have seriously got to stop doing that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't do such hard shots and I won't have too."

She gave him one more kiss and helped lift him up before giving him the ball. "I'll let you go… HO."

"Did you just call me a ho?"

Yes, I did. And if you don't watch it, you'll soon be a HOR."

Nathan took the ball to the bleachers off the side of the court and climbed to the top row. Taking a shot, he smiled as he watched the ball go in, "Nothing but net."

Haley grabbed the ball and walked over to the bleachers. There was no way in hell she was going to make it, but she had to at least try. She shot it and made it. "Oh my God! I made it! Nathan! Did you see that?" she screamed as she jumped up and down.

"I did. That was awesome babe… but you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"I said nothing but net. You banked it baby."

"I hate you," she muttered.

"What?" he smirked at her, obviously hearing what she said the first time.

"Nothing."

"So tell me a secret."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I don't know how bad the secret is."

"Then you're not going to find out."

"Okay, I won't laugh. But I might smile."

"That works. Okay… so… Peyton is the only person who really knows this…" Haley paused, not really wanting to tell him.

"Knows what?"

"Don't push me. I am already embarrassed enough. Okay. When I have, like, a really bad day. Like, I lose a patient or I fight with a friend or my family. Almost every time that I cry, I… sleep with Mr. Waffles."

"Mr. Waffles?"

"My teddy bear. I got him when I was a baby and he was like my security blanket, so a lot of the times, I kind of resort to that childlike state where Mr. Waffles could make every thing better."

"Wait, which is supposed to be embarrassing? That you still sleep with him, or that you named him Mr. Waffles?"

"Nathan, you are so mean! You promised you wouldn't make fun of me."

"No, I promised I wouldn't laugh at you, there's a big difference."

"I'm pretty sure they go hand-in-hand," Haley said obviously offended.

"Babe, I'm just kidding. Actually I think it's cute."

"I thought we went over this 'cute' deal last night."

"Maybe we should just play."

"I think that sounds good."

Nathan took the ball to the three point line and turned to the basket. He started running, taking three dribbles before dunking the ball with one hand. "You think you can handle it?" he asked cockily.

"Give me the ball," Haley instructed. She walked back and stood on the first bleacher step. "Come over here." When he did, she turned him so that his back was to her, "Squat down."

"What?"

"Just do it! Squat down!" Nathan did as he was told and Haley put one leg over his shoulder. Steadying herself with his head, she then put her other leg over his other shoulder. "Stand up" she told him once she was situated. When he did as he walk told, she continued with her orders, "Walk."

"Am I your robot?"

"No, you are my boyfriend. Now do as you are told. Go to the three point line." When Nathan made it to his previous spot, he turned to face the rim. She handed him the ball, "Okay, dribble it three times and then hand it up to me." Nathan once again did as he was told and Haley slam dunked the ball with ease.

"Okay, you can let me down now," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"You just think you're so smart, don't you?" he said, not putting her down.

"Well, I am the one with only an H while you're a HO."

"Calling me names is not going to get you down any sooner."

"I'm not calling you names," she said innocently.

"I believe you just did."

"Nathan, let me down, please. I'm afraid of heights."

Nathan started laughing and had to let her down or else she would surely fall. "Hales, you can not honestly tell me that you are afraid of heights when you are only seven feet off the ground."

"Shut up! I am. And you better not laugh at me." Grabbing the ball from him, she got serious. "You lose possession for being mean."

"I was not mean," he protested.

"Yes you were. Laughing at me is mean, which you have now done two shots in a row. Now I know why you've never had a girlfriend."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you are mean and you don't even know it. You, Nathan Scott, are a bully!" Haley turned around defiantly and slammed the ball into the ground. It bounced up and hit the backboard before falling down through the net. She went and picked up the ball, throwing it hard into Nathan's chest. "Go," she told him.

"You practice these, don't you?" he asked barely believing that she was making all of these out of the world shots.

"I have three older brothers. I grew up playing this. And when you're short, you have to find other ways to win. Now shoot."

Nathan bounced the ball on the ground and watched as it hit the backboard and came right back to him, missing the rim entirely.

"So, what's your secret HOR?"

"My secret is that… I am a bully."

"No, you're not Nathan, I'm just kidding with you."

"I know you are, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a bully."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I am, or I was."

"Well, there's a big difference between who we used to be and who we are now."

"Oh, I'm sure you have a real mean streak," he said sarcastically.

"You better watch out, or you will be on the receiving end of that mean streak."

"Oooo, I'm so scared Hales," he mocked.

"You know, you're right, you really are a bully."

"Hey…"

"Ball," she said holding her hands out. "I'm out of ideas."

"Thank goodness. Because I hate losing to girls."

"I am not a girl, I am a woman." Haley took the ball and walked to the three point line. She immediately proved to him how much of a girl she was by trying a granny shot.

"That was embarrassing," Nathan said watching Haley airball.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"I'm not a jerk. I'll prove it. I'll give you an easy shot." Nathan went to the free throw line and took a shot, making it go straight through the net. "I'll even let it count if you bank it," he smirked.

Haley took the ball and shot, once again missing the goal entirely.

"What's your secret?" he asked, trying not to laugh at her lack of normal basketball skills.

"My secret…" Haley thought for a second about what she would tell him. When something popped in her head, she went to the bleachers and sat down.

Nathan immediately followed her and sat down next to her, holding her hand. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking of my secret and it just makes me sad."

"What is it Hales?"

Looking up at Nathan's caring eyes, Haley's own started to water. "I just… don't want you to leave me. I'm dreading it and every passing day, it just becomes painfully obvious how little time we have left together." Pausing for a moment, she thought if she should tell him the whole truth. She knew that if she didn't tell him, it would still be in the back of her mind and she couldn't handle it. Looking down to avoid his gaze, she continued, "And I'm afraid that when you do leave, you'll forget all about me."

Putting his hand under her chin, Nathan lifted Haley's face to his so he could look her in the eyes, "I don't want to leave you either. And I promise you, there is no way that I will ever forget you. I love you Haley James. If I didn't, I never would have asked you to come with me. I know it sucks that we live in two different cities, but I really think we can do it. You should know that I have never asked anyone to come home with me."

"Really?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Really. Because I've never wanted to be with someone like I want to be with you." Leaning down, Nathan gave Haley a kiss, "I don't know about you, but I'm all secret-ed out."

"Secreted out?" she asked, laughing at the new word Nathan had made up.

"Yes, secreted out," he smiled back at her. "They're wearing me down. Besides, I'm going to play enough basketball when I'm back in Charlotte, and I don't want to waste my time in Tree Hill on something that I will have when I'm home.

"You'll still have me when you go home," Haley told him, "just not as much."

"Which I don't even want to think about right now. So let's do something else. What do you want to do?"

"Well, since we went to a place that's special for you. I think it's only fair that I take you to a place that is special for me." Haley grabbed the keys out of Nathan's pocket and ran to the car as Nathan readily followed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Haley pulled the car into a cobblestone parking lot.

"Blue Post is your special place?"

"Oh, you know me so well Nate. I just love to drink beer and hustle the natives with a good game of pool," she joked.

"You just called me Nate."

"I did. I thought I'd try it out. I don't think I like it so much."

"Why not?"

"Everybody calls you Nate. I'm not everybody."

"Very true. So what are we doing here if this isn't your place?"

"Just follow me," she instructed as she climbed out of the car. As soon as he joined her she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. As they started to walk towards their destination, Haley explained it's importance to him. "I remember right when I moved here. All the nurses went out to Blue Post after our shift to de-stress. I just couldn't stay in there. The smoke was killing me and way too many drunk men were invading my space, so I just left. I rode with Peyton and she wasn't ready to go yet, so I just went for a walk to get away. Little did I know how beautiful it was down here. You can just feel the cool air coming off the water. It is so refreshing. Especially at night, it is all lit up. It's just magical."

"Have you ever eaten here?" he asked pointing to a restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, The Waterfront. No. It's ridiculously expensive, but I guess the view is supposed to be worth it. I would never pay fifty dollars for a meal, even if it is a gorgeous view."

"Well, it's good thing you have me then. I would gladly spend fifty dollars to make you happy."

"Nathan, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Well, let me finish my tour first, then we can eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, right up here on Market Street, there is this amazing music store. You can actually buy vinyl. I love it. Peyton and I go all the time. The only problem is the douche that runs the place is always hitting on us. Then, right here is the fountain that I'm sure I've wasted at least a hundred pennies on."

"I hardly think they could all be wasted. You must have had one wish come true."

"Well, this one mean girl from high school did gain thirty pounds, so I'm totally hotter than her now."

"I'm sure that was one of the wasted wishes."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked offended.

"I mean," he said pulling her in closer, "that you are by far the sexiest woman I have ever seen. Which says a lot considering how much I travel. And I know, for a fact, that you don't need any wishes to make you look better than some high school has-been."

"You are smooth, mister," she whispered.

"You haven't even seen my A-game," he whispered back, kissing her.

"Oh, Lord help me if that that's true," she joked. "Okay. Last stop on the Haley James tour is my table."

"Your table?"

"Okay, it isn't exactly 'my' table, but it's my favorite place out here. I always come out here to read a book or write, just whenever I want to open my mind. It's easy to get lost here."

"What do you write?"

"I let that slip, didn't I?"

"Yep. No going back now."

"I write music. Song lyrics. Just anything I can get out. I guess it's more of a diary though. It's all of my thoughts and feelings. It's not like anybody else is ever going to hear it."

"Well, I want to hear it."

"Yeah, in your dreams bud."

"Oh, you definitely are in my dreams."

Haley hit Nathan across the chest, "Shut up, you perv! I'm hungry now. You ready to eat?"

"I'm an athlete, Hales. I'm always ready to eat."

* * *

After dinner on the riverfront, Nathan took Haley back to Brooke and Lucas's house to watch a movie.

"Oh my gosh. Are these all Brooke's movies?" asked as she checked what movies they had.

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because as I look through here, I've found Beaches, Bed of Roses, Object of my Affection, Notting Hill… Oh no… she has all the seasons of The Hills. This is horrible, Nathan."

"Excuse me? Do I hear someone bashing my movie selection?" Brooke asked as she entered the room.

"Maybe. Come on Brooke, The Hills?"

"Hey, I gotta keep track of my competition."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Very funny. I guess y'all are calling it a night?"

"Yeah, we're just gonna cuddle up on the couch. We've had a busy day," Nathan answered.

"Wow, Hales, you have seriously got this boy whipped." Brooke waited a second for Nathan to protest, but he didn't. "Wow, no witty comeback. Are you admitting defeat?"

"It is not defeat. I think I actually like being whipped."

"If Lucas could see you know…"

"So, what are you doing tonight Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Thank you for asking, official new best friend. I am going to Tric with Peyton. There is some new up-and-coming grunge band playing she's all excited about. I figured it's a good excuse to get drunk. How do I look?" she asked spinning around for the two to admire her outfit.

"Like my sister," Nathan said.

"You look great Brooke. I'm glad you and Peyton are hitting it off. She needs all the friends she can have right now."

"It's crazy. We just have some connection, I swear. It's like we're still five and we haven't been apart for a day."

"That's because you are still five," Nathan joked.

"Very funny, Nate. I will probably be out late, so don't wait up."

"Bye Brooke, have fun!" Haley told her.

"You know I will."

Turning back to the movies, Haley pulled out her selection, "Thank God! Something I can actually handle.

Looking at the movie Haley was holding a smile covered Nathan's face. "Office Space. This is why I love you."

"Good to know. Now put it in and get your ass over to this couch."

* * *

Laying on the couch, with the girl he loved asleep in his arms, Nathan felt like he was on top of the world and that nothing could go wrong. But those thoughts were cut short when his phone rang. _Who would be calling me at two in the morning? _he thought. He looked at his caller ID and saw that it was Brooke. He did not want to go pick her drunk ass up somewhere. He hit ignore and tried to go back to sleep, but then his phone rang again. The ringing woke up Haley this time and he got annoyed. He decided to answer because he knew Brooke wouldn't give up and maybe if he got the phone now, Haley wouldn't fully wake up.

"Brooke. What is so important that you need to wake me up at two in the morning?" he huffed.

He could hear her crying on the other end. "Nathan," she weakly muttered. "It's Lucas. You need to get down here now."

"Brooke, what is it?"

"Just get down here, Nate," Brooke hung up the phone before he could ask anything else.

Not needing to be told again, Nathan jumped out of bed and started searching for his keys. Confused, Haley opened her eyes again trying to figure out what he was doing. "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw him shuffling around the room.

"I've gotta go to the hospital. Brooke just called sobbing. Something has to be wrong."

Haley immediately got up and started looking for her shoes.

"Just because I'm going doesn't mean you don't have to leave. You can go upstairs and sleep in my bed. I'll probably be back by the time you wake up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, just because I'm going doesn't mean you have to go back home. You can stay here."

Haley walked over to Nathan and held his hands for a moment, stopping his frantic movements, "Nathan, I'm not going home. I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that Haley."

She looked up at him confused, "Yes, I do. I love you Nathan, that means that I'm going to be there for you, always. I don't know what's going on, but if something is wrong, you're gonna need someone by your side and that's gonna be me." She gave him a smile and a gentle kiss before adding, "And it's not about having to go. I want to. And you can't stop me."

"Thank you. Now where are the damn keys?"

"Kitchen counter."

Nathan grabbed the keys and walked back to Haley. He held her hand for reassurance. "Ready or not? It's time to go."

* * *

**Okay, so we've got some drama to come. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Day 13

Day 13

The usually fifteen minute long drive took only ten minutes, yet it seemed much longer. As soon as the car was parked Nathan was out and running to the ICU as Haley tried desperately to keep up. When he got to the waiting room he saw Brooke, Keith and Karen sitting in the corner. He had never seen Keith cry before now. Something was obviously wrong.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached his family.

Brooke wasn't able to speak. Every time she tried, the sobs just came out harder. Karen was silent. So silent it was scary. Keith didn't say anything either, he just stood up and gave Nathan a hug. It wasn't until then that Haley finally caught up with him.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth a voice from behind him broke the silence.

"I can tell you," Clay said calmly. Knowing Clay so well, Haley knew from his tone that it wasn't good. "Your brother had another stroke. It is very common once you have a stroke for another one to occur. He had a brain bleed. There has been irreversible brain damage done. The only thing keeping him alive right now are the machines."

As tears started to form in Nathan's eyes, he felt something that he hadn't expected. He was angry. Yesterday Clay had said that Lucas was doing better. That he had made a lot of progress. Clay was supposed to take care of Lucas, keep him safe. But he didn't. Before he even knew what he was doing, Nathan's fist connected with Clay's jaw, sending him backwards. Nathan's arm went back to strike him again when he felt a small hand on his arm. Turning around he saw his worried girlfriend starring at him with the same look she had the day she broke her wrist and he had attacked Dan.

Realizing what he had done, Nathan broke down and fell to the ground in tears. He whispered an "I'm sorry" as Haley sat down next to him.

"It's okay," she told him as she rubbed his back.

"No it's not okay. Nothing is okay. Clay was supposed to take care of him and he didn't. How is it possible that he ends up worse than he was when he came in here? You go to the hospital to get better, not worse."

"I know."

"So why is he worse?"

"I don't know baby. I know that they did the best they could, but you can't fix everyone."

"Nate, we need to talk," Keith said walking over to him.

"What is there to talk about?"

Putting his hand out for Nathan to take, Keith helped him to his feet and led him over to the rest of the family, while Haley stayed behind. "We need to talk about what we're going to do," Keith told him.

"What do you mean? Is there something we can do?"

"You know what I mean Nate," Keith said solemnly.

He honestly didn't know what Keith was talking about. Was there some experimental treatment they could try? Looking to his side, he thought he'd find Haley, who could answer his questions, but she wasn't there. Where was she? "Haley?" he whispered, confused. He couldn't breath. "Haley?" He didn't know what was going on. "Haley?" Things were closing in on him and all he could see was black.

* * *

As Keith led Nathan to the rest of his family, Haley noticed Peyton at the nurse's desk. Wanting to give Nathan time with his family, she went to see her roommate. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was out with Brooke when she got the call."

"He's not gonna make it, is he?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

"He's already gone Hales."

"I figured. When Nathan said he needed to come down here, I just got this horrible feeling in my gut. What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I guess we just have to be there for them."

"What if they don't want us?" she asked. "What if seeing us reminds them of why we met? What if each time they see us, they blame us because we were supposed to fix him, and we didn't. What if…" Haley's rant was cut short when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Nathan who was white as a ghost. He said her name again before she watched him fall to the ground.

* * *

"Nathan! Nathan!" he could hear Haley screaming his name and felt her squeezing his hand. He moved his hand inside of hers to let her know that he could hear her. "Nathan, sweetie, I need you to open your eyes."

Mustering up all of the strength he had, he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend leaning over him. "Hey," she said once she could see his eyes.

"I thought you left," he whispered through the tears.

Wiping his tears away with her thumb, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Do you think you can sit up?"

Nathan nodded his head in confirmation and with Haley's help, he raised up and rested his back against a nearby chair. It wasn't until he was sitting up that he realized he was on the floor of the waiting room. "I guess it really wasn't a bad dream."

"Afraid not. Are you okay?" she asked, very worried.

"No," he answered flatly.

"I mean, physically, are you lightheaded or anything?"

"I'm fine. As fine as I can be."

"Nathan Royal Scott. Do not do that to me ever again. I refuse to lose both of my Scott boys," Brooke told him as she came over to check on him.

"Don't talk like that Brooke. We're not losing Lucas."

"Nate…" Keith tried to interrupt.

"No! We're not losing him!"

"Nathan, stop it! You are just making this harder. We've already lost him," Karen said, finally breaking her silence.

"What are you talking about?"

Haley looked around at the family and could see their inward struggle with putting the situation into words. Unfortunately she had experience in this kind of situation, so she stepped in, like she would have if she was still Lucas's nurse, "Nathan, that's not Lucas anymore. It's just his body. He is being kept alive by machines. That's not a way to live. You know that. Right now, they're just waiting for you to say goodbye."

"You knew this was going to happen. You knew when I told you that Brooke called, you knew. That's why you wouldn't tell me that it would be okay."

"Nathan…"

"No, Haley. You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know for sure."

"You should have told me!" he screamed as he threw his cell phone across the room.

"Nate, calm down," Keith warned him.

"I will not calm down. My brother is in there, practically dead and you are telling me to calm down!?" Looking around, he saw the whole waiting room staring at him. Taking a breath, he turned to walk out. "I gotta get out of here," he said as he raced out of the hospital.

"I'll get him," Brooke said as she chased after him.

* * *

"Nate, stop!" Brooke shouted as she jumped in front of his truck.

He rolled down his window to yell at her, "Move out of the way Brooke."

"Nate, I'll move, but you need to know that if you leave right now, that's it."

Nathan put his truck in park and stepped out, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're unplugging him."

"What?" Nathan screamed.

"He's gone Nate. We've all said our goodbyes, we were just waiting for you. If you leave here now, there's no point in coming back. We're letting him go. It's not natural for him to be like that you know that he doesn't want to be that way. Please, just go back inside, Nate."

"I can't. I won't." Nathan turned around and climbed back into his truck and drove away.

* * *

Sitting underneath the nurse's desk, Haley was crying her eyes out. She didn't want anybody to see her, little did she know that even though they couldn't see her, everyone could still hear her. Peyton sat in a chair trying to calm her down, but nothing was working.

Keith came walking up to the counter. "Mind if I try?" he asked Peyton.

Standing up from her chair and offering it to Keith she went to find anything else to do. Keith ignored the chair and climbed underneath the desk with Haley.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that," she said as she tried to wipe away the never ending tears.

"You know he's not really mad at you, right?"

"Yeah… I just don't like seeing him like this."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sorry. I'm being so insensitive. I know what you're going through is so much worse."

"It's okay Haley. But you need to know something. When Nathan is hurting, he pushes back. He hurts the people that he loves. He doesn't mean to, it's just how Dan raised him. I've seen him change so much, but without Lucas, I don't know who he's going to be."

Haley just nodded her head, not really knowing how to respond. She knew that she needed to tell Keith something, even if it betrayed Nathan's confidence. "Nathan blames himself," she whispered,

"What?" Keith asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Nathan thinks it's his fault."

"What is his fault?"

"Lucas. The heart attack. He thinks that Lucas had his heart attack because he made him play. Yesterday was the first time he had been able to go to the rivercourt because that was where it happened. He said that he had finally quit blaming himself because Lucas was better, but he's not. I know I probably shouldn't have told you that, but somebody else needs to know. I don't have all the right answers and right now, he's not listening to me at all. I know that you can help him though."

"You can help him too."

"I don't think so," she said as more tears began to fall. "Do you mind if I talk to Lucas real quick?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Haley walked into Lucas's room and sat in the chair that Nathan had always been in. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew that Nathan was going to regret not saying goodbye, so she was going to do it for him.

"Hey Luke. This is Haley. I know we don't really know each other, but I feel like I know all about you. Nathan is so proud of you. He loves you so much, which is why he can't be here right now. He's having trouble letting go, so I guess he's just going to run away. I want you to know that he won't go through this alone. It'll be hard with out his big brother, but I'll protect him for you. I promise I'll watch over him so you don't need to worry about him. I know he's going to regret someday not saying goodbye to you, so that's why I'm here. I just want you to know that he loves you and that you are everything to him."

"So are you…"

Haley nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard the voice, "Hey Brooke, sorry. He's all yours." Haley got up to leave but Brooke stopped her.

"Hales. Lucas knows that Nathan loves him. But do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Nathan's an ass, okay? We're all going through the same thing feeling the exact same pain as he is right now and he's just being a complete ass. We're used to him yelling at us and you obviously aren't. You should know that no matter how horrible he gets right now, he does love you… he's just an ass!"

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Just don't hold it against him."

* * *

Haley needed to clear her head of everything, so she went to the one place that she felt safe. The docks. It wasn't just losing a patient this time, it was her boyfriend's brother. Her new friend's fiancé. It was Lucas.

If Nathan blamed Clay for not taking care of Lucas, did that mean that he blamed her too? With the way Haley was feeling now, the thoughts that were swirling around in her head, meant that it was a good day for writing. When Haley finally reached her table, it was occupied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You said it helped clear your head. I think that's what I'm needing right about now."

"Is it helping?"

"Not yet."

Haley sat down next to Nathan and held his hand. "I'm sorry. As much as I wish it could take away all your pain, I know that nothing can."

Nathan continued to stare out at the water, saying nothing.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just sit here with me." Squeezing his hand tighter and leaning closer to him, she just did as he asked. Just as he needed.

* * *

Looking down at her phone, Haley knew that she needed to get Nathan to move. "Are you hungry, Nathan?" she asked, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"No," was all he said. His gaze never leaving the water.

"Nathan. It's five o'clock. We've been out here for hours. It's getting dark and cold. You haven't had a single thing to eat all day."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but I am."

"No. You can't leave me, Hales." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Nathan, honey, I'm not leaving you. I promise. Will you just come with me? Your mom has all sorts of food lined up at Brooke's house for us."

"My mom?"

"Yeah. Peyton just sent me a text. Everyone is really worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because they love you. Please, baby, Let's just go be with your family."

"My family is gone. He's dead."

"Nathan Scott. Lucas is not your only family. You have a house full of people waiting for you who love you. They are all wanting to be there for you right now and you need to be there for them too. Please, just come with me." She stood up, grabbing his hand, hoping to pull him along with her, but he didn't move. "I'm going. You can go with me or you can stay here all alone. Your choice." Haley started to walk away, but it wasn't long until Nathan caught up to her.

* * *

"I can't go in there," Nathan said as they stood outside of the house.

"Yes, you can," Haley told him as she held both of his hands, hoping to comfort him. "Your family is inside and they need you right now. You're not the only one hurting. I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Okay." Nathan took a deep breath and walked into the house that used to be his brother's.

As soon as he walked in his mother ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Nathan, we were so worried about you. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"What do you think?" he said plainly, thinking it was obvious how he felt.

"I was just worried you'd do something stupid."

"I'm not you, Mom. I don't try to kill myself every time things don't go my way."

Haley's face was one of pure shock. She couldn't believe that Nathan had just said that to his mother. He had never told her anything about his mother, but his statement made it quite obvious that there was resentment between them.

Deb's face was one that mirrored Haley's. She knew that her son was hurting, but she was surprised that he would stoop that low to try to hurt her. It wasn't that she expected him to take this sitting down, but still. Knowing his pain, she was somehow able to let the comment slide. "Everyone is in the kitchen, they're waiting for you."

Instead of going to the kitchen, Nathan went straight to the bar, grabbing himself a bottle of whiskey. Haley on the other hand went to the kitchen, hoping that he would follow.

"Is he with you?" Brooke asked when Haley entered the room.

"Uh, yeah, he's just…"

"Getting a drink," he finished, holding up the bottle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Nate?" Keith asked,. Knowing full well that alcohol does not solve all of your problems.

Nathan ignored his comment and took a swig from the bottle.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Around."

"We were worried sick about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'm here. Isn't that enough?"

"Thank you Haley for bringing him home," Karen said, ignoring Nathan's rude behavior.

"What? Does she own me now?"

"Nathan…" Haley started, grabbing his hand to try to calm him.

He quickly brushed it away and stormed out of the room. Haley began to follow him, but was stopped.

"Let him go. He needs to cool down," Keith told her.

Peyton immediately came up to her to hug her. "He's a bit more trouble than you thought, isn't he?"

"I promised I wouldn't leave him alone," Haley said as she began to cry. It had been an extremely long day and she was exhausted. Taking care of Nathan in his volatile state was difficult and as Peyton said, more trouble than she had thought. She didn't know what she was supposed to do and the stress was really getting to her.

Peyton took her up to Brooke's bedroom to get away from everybody so that she could calm down and not add more stress to the already hurting family. "Tell me what's going on, sweetie."

"I just don't know what to do Peyton. Normally with families, you just tell them and they're gone. But this, I wasn't prepared for this. Lucas really was doing a lot better."

"Haley, you know the complications of a stroke even better than I do."

"I know. Nathan is just… so… I don't know. Nothing I can say is helping. I just can't do this. I'm not strong enough."

"Haley, that is bull. You are the strongest person I know."

"I thought I knew him really well, but it turns out that I know nothing about him. It's like he's a complete stranger. I'm completely lost and I just can't deal with it, Peyton."

"Haley, I don't know what you expected out of this, but to be honest, you really don't know him. I mean, you've known him for two weeks. You can't expect to know everything about him, especially who he becomes during a tragedy."

"I just can't do this," she said, completely breaking down, collapsing into Peyton's arms.

"What can't you do?" Nathan asked from the doorway.

Keeping her face hidden from Nathan, Haley kept her face in Peyton's shoulder. She didn't want him to see her crying when he was the one in pain.

"I heard crying," he said walking towards them on the bed. "What can't you do, Hales?"

"Nothing," she said staying hidden.

Nathan leaned down at her feet, taking her hands in his, "What's wrong, Hales?"

"Nothing Nathan, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Hales. You're crying. Obviously something is wrong. Tell me."

"Nathan, really, I'm fine," she said finally turning to him.

"Come here," he said pulling her in for a hug. "Don't give up on me," he whispered in her ear.

Looking into his eyes, she told him, "I'm not giving up on you Nathan."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I just need your help. You've got to let me in. I want to help you, so much, I just don't know how.

"You are helping me. Just by being here, you're helping me."

"It doesn't feel like it," she said as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you Haley. You came into my life at the perfect time. I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if I didn't have you."

"You'd be fine."

"No, I wouldn't. I'd be lost without you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're still lost even with me here. Sit," she instructed for the first time noticing that Peyton was no longer in the room. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "When did she leave?"

"I have no idea," he said laughing along with her for the first time that day.

"Nathan," she started, getting back to the serious topic at hand, "you've got to stop lashing out at everybody. You are not the only one hurting. What you said to your mom…"

"I know, I need to apologize to her."

"You need to apologize to everyone."

"Okay," he relented. "You ready to go back down?"

"Yeah," she said getting up. "And to answer your question earlier, I do own you now."

* * *

After Nathan and Haley returned to the family, he immediately said his apologies to everyone. The family sat down to plan what would happen over the next few days as Haley and Peyton went back to their apartment.

Haley's phone rang as she was cleaning her already too clean room. "Hey sweetie," she said without even checking the caller ID.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Just worrying about you and taking out my frustrations on the dust that has accumulated in this apartment. What are you doing?"

"Sitting on my bed. Thinking about you. They're doing some sort of visitation tomorrow and then the funeral will be the next day. I just wanted to make sure you'd be there with me."

"Of course I will, Nathan. You know that."

"Yeah. I do. Are you and Peyton busy right now?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, Brooke and I were kind of lonely…"

"And you can't keep each other company?"

"We can… but I would rather be holding you when I fall asleep tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Don't forget Peyton."

Haley hung up the phone and went to Peyton's room. "You game for a slumber party?"

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"Brooke and Nathan wanted us to come back over."

"Really? They're not into anything too kinky are they? I draw the line at a threesome."

"Really funny, Peyton. They're hurting and you're making a joke out of it."

"Hales. You've got to lighten up. The last thing they need is another party pooper."

"Peyton. They just lost their brother and fiancé, you can not honestly call them party poopers for that!"

"Calm down Hales. I know the pain Brooke is feeling right now much better than you. I even understand Nathan's pain better. I lost both my mother and the love of my life, so don't for a second think I don't understand the gravity of the situation."

The look on Haley's face pained Peyton. She hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but Haley needed to know that she wasn't ignoring what happened. "I'm just saying… I know what it feels like to lose someone. To have your whole life fall apart in a second flat. I know what they're going through, which also proves that you know how to handle it. You were the one who took care of me both times and I made it through because of you. Don't doubt that you can do this. We can do this."

"I hate you," Haley muttered as she walked back to her own room.

"What? I thought that was a nice recovery," Peyton shouted at her as she followed Haley back into her room.

"Yeah, it was. Which is why I hate you. You piss me off so much, but you don't let me stay mad at you. You suck and you're a bitch!"

Peyton looked at her best friend and laughed. "Is all of the shouting out of your system now?"

Haley looked back at her with a matching smile, "I think so. Wanna stop by Walmart and get a cake on our way? That always helped you."

* * *

Before even ringing the doorbell, the door opened up to the girls. Brooke darted in front of Nathan who had opened the door and grabbed the cake from Haley's hands as she muttered a quick "thank you".

Peyton followed Brooke to the kitchen, ready to dive into the cake herself.

"It's a girl thing," Haley told Nathan as they watched the girls run away with the cake.

"Thanks for coming," he said as pulled her into the house and gave her a long hug.

"Of course," she said smiling up at him as she placed her chin on his chest. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"I love you so much," he told her before he kissed her. "I didn't tell you when you left before. I want to always say that to you, because you never know when you'll say your last words."

Haley wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her boyfriend's eyes. "Nathan, sweetie, don't think that way. I know you love me, okay? I know. Lucas knew."

"He didn't. I didn't tell him."

"Nathan, I was there the last time you saw your brother. You told him you loved him."

"But I didn't today. I was a coward. I ran away."

"He knew Nathan."

"Maybe he didn't."

"I promise you, cross my heart, that he knew."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I told him."

"What?"

"After you left, I talked to Lucas. I knew you'd regret it, like right now, so I did it for you."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that you love him. That it's going to be hard for you without him because he was so important to you. He was your big brother and it hurt you to see him like he was. I told him that was why you couldn't be there, but that you wanted to. And I promised him that I'd take care of you for him… as long as you let me."

"Thank you Haley. Thank you so much. I love you even more for that."

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like some cake."

"Just a few more kisses before we go in there?" He gave her another kiss before she could protest, not that she would if he had let her.

* * *

"Hair's lookin' a little tousled there Hales," Peyton noted as soon as they entered the kitchen.

Patting down her hair, Haley just hoped that her blush wasn't as noticeable as her hair. She gave Peyton the death glare before she got down to business. "You haven't eaten all of the cake yet, have you Piggy?"

"You know, the names might hurt if I didn't look like this," Peyton said spinning around showing off her skinny figure.

"Wow. Someone's modest," Brooke laughed. She was definitely glad she had these two girls here to make her laugh. After today, she felt like she would never laugh again.

Haley served Nathan a piece of cake before getting some for herself. Seeing the difference in Brooke now and when they had left earlier, she thought that maybe Peyton's more humorous approach wasn't so bad. "So, what did we miss?"

"Nothing too big. We're just moping about losing the loves of our lives," Peyton told her as if it was no big deal. "We can't talk about that with you two though. It'll just piss us off."

"You really do know how to make someone feel welcome," Haley grinned back at her friend.

"I don't really feel like talking about it anymore anyways. Lucas wouldn't want us to mope. Maybe brood a little, but not mope. So I say we have some fun."

"I agree," Peyton said, glad her plan was working. "I know how those two will have fun, but how exactly are we expected to have fun?"

"Marco Polo!" Brooke shouted, obviously excited.

Haley moaned, not wanting to swim. "I don't have a swimsuit."

"Go naked," Peyton offered. "I'm sure Nathan doesn't have a problem with that."

That did it. Haley was fed up with Peyton's jokes about her and Nathan. Now was not the time for that and it was pissing her off. "No thanks," Haley said, trying to remain calm. No matter how annoyed she was with Peyton, she didn't want to show those feelings to Nathan and Brooke. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Afraid you'll melt?" Peyton pushed.

Not even thinking about what she was doing, Haley took the cake in her hands and smashed it in Peyton's face. "Oops," she said as she took her hand away to reveal a very pissed off Peyton.

"What the hell, Hales?"

"I'm tired of taking your shit Peyton." Haley began to storm off, but was quickly stopped when she felt cake come in contact with her hair.

"Oops," Peyton said mimicking Haley. "I guess now you really do need to go for a swim. Wash off a bit."

Haley looked to her side where she saw a laughing Nathan. "You think this is funny?" Before he could answer, Nathan found cake covering his face, just like Peyton's had been moments before.

"You are so going down." Nathan grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Haley, but she ducked just in time.

"You are NOT messing up my house AGAIN Nathan Scott!"

"You bet your ass I am." Nathan threw some icing at Brooke, but she wasn't as quick at ducking at Haley and got hit hard.

Peyton looked at Brooke and laughed. "You wanted fun."

Soon a battle had begun with Nathan and Haley fighting against the team of Brooke and Peyton. Especially with Haley attacking Peyton. At present, Haley was rubbing cake in Peyton's hair as she held her in a chokehold. They soon ran out of cake and Brooke ran to her fridge grabbing chocolate sauce. She squeezed the bottle and soaked Nathan in chocolate. Seeing no other way out, Nathan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before running outside and jumping in the pool.

Haley stood watching the whole exchange happily as she heard genuine laughs coming from the two. Moments later she was thrown over Peyton's shoulder and joining them in the pool.

"Bitch!" she screamed as she dunked Peyton under the water.

Nathan and Brooke watched on in amazement of the spunk coming from the small girl.

"Feel better?" Peyton asked when she came up for air.

"A little," Haley smiled. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Haley went underwater, but not by Peyton. Turning around she saw a very smug looking Nathan. With all the strength she had, she jumped up and pushed all of her weight down on Nathan's shoulders, but he didn't budge. "Go… under… water!!!" she screamed as she tried desperately to dunk him.

Seeing Haley struggle, Brooke came over to help her and they each took one shoulder to push under the water, but Nathan still didn't move. Now he was just laughing at the girls.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley huffed, frustrated.

"One more time," Peyton whispered in her ear.

"One… two… three…" Haley counted. Once she got to three, both she and Brooke pushed on Nathan's head and shoulders as Peyton went underwater and knocked Nathan's legs out from under him, effectively forcing him underwater.

"Finally!" Brooke shouted victoriously when Nathan came back up. Looking around at everyone in the pool she asked giddily, "Do we get to play Marco Polo now?"

"Not it!" Peyton and Haley screamed simultaneously after a quick look at each other. Brooke quickly followed suit and Nathan was deemed 'it'.

Quickly whispering something in Nathan's ear, Haley swam to the other end of the pool with the girls.

"Marco," Nathan shouted with his eyes closed.

"Polo," Haley answered back. The other girls said nothing because they had gone underwater. Constantly standing in a place where another girl was in between her and Nathan, she stayed above water shouting "Polo" so loud, she was sure the neighbors were awake. Nathan made a quick dive in Haley's direction and landed right on Peyton.

Nathan opened his eyes to see Haley laughing underwater and a very pissed Peyton staring him down. "You're it," he said quickly before swimming away hoping to avoid her wrath.

The four of them spent the next hour playing Marco Polo in the dark of the night, forgetting all about their problems if only for a moment.

* * *

"How are you not tired?" Haley asked as she watched Nathan reading the sports page of the newspaper in bed.

"Who said I wasn't tired?" He put down the paper so that he could have a better view of his girlfriend who had just come out of his bathroom.

"I just figured you'd already be asleep," she said climbing into the bed next to him. "I mean, I took a pretty long shower and we have been up for about twenty-four hours now."

"So why aren't you tired?"

"Oh, I definitely am, but I wouldn't be able to just sit there and read. I would already be out."

"I was waiting for you," he confessed. Haley scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss. "I couldn't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss."

Looking in Nathan's eyes, Haley could tell that their fun was over and he was once again thinking about his brother. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could do something for you."

"Hales, tonight, you and Peyton did so much for us. If y'all hadn't come over, we would have just sat around crying."

They heard a knock on the door and turned to see both Peyton and Brooke standing there. "Are we interrupting something?" Brooke asked wearily, not wanting to cut into their couple time.

"No, y'all can come in," Haley offered.

Brooke walked in and immediately climbed onto the bed next to Nathan. "I can't go in that room," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and her tears began to fall. "It's too hard. Without him there. I could handle it before, because I knew… I thought… he was coming back. But now that I know he's not, I just can't be in there."

Putting his arm around Brooke, Nathan tried to calm down the girl who would have been his sister. "It's different now, isn't it? Everything's different."

"Yeah…"

"You can stay with us tonight. This is going to take a lot of getting used to," Nathan kissed the top of Brooke's head and whispered, "I'm gonna need my little sis to get through this."

Brooke started crying even harder, "I'm never going to be your sister now."

"You already are my sister," he told her. "It's been a long day, we all need some sleep." Brooke crawled into bed and motioned for Peyton to join them.

The bed was crowded that night, but Nathan held Haley even tighter, not caring if they had visitors. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck before whispering "I love you."

Haley brought her hand back and massaged the back of his head, whispering her own "I love you" before giving him another kiss. Even with the others around them, their quick intimate exchange was all that Nathan needed to be able to have a peaceful night sleep.

**

* * *

I was thinking that I could have had Nathan running away to the rivercourt, but it'd be more fun if he ran away to her special place, maybe secretly hoping she'd find him. I don't know if any of you noticed, but I had to make sure that the day before Nathan spent time with Lucas and not only Haley, otherwise he could have resented her for taking him away from Lucas. I didn't want to cause too much drama though, because in real life resentment like that is something that can ruin a couple. **

**P.S. If you like this story, check out another one I just started called "Abused". Of course it's Naley as well.**


	15. Day 14

**I'm sorry guys, this story is just not flowing through my head like it was. I'm not giving up on it, it is just taking a little longer to get out. I seriously haven't closed to tab on my computer since I last posted, just hoping to get some inspiration. It's a lot shorter than earlier chapters, but I hope y'all still like it. if anybody has any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them, it may help open up my mind. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Day 14

Haley woke up to an empty bed, but a very unclothed Nathan in the room. She let out a whistle, causing him to turn around.

"My my."

"I'm trying to decide what to wear," he said, turning back around to his dresser.

"And is there a reason you are not wearing boxers?"

"I was just grabbing them." Picking out boxers, he put them on, much to Haley's disliking. "Can you help me?"

"Put on your clothes?"

"No, pick them out. People are supposed to come over here around four, but we're going to Karen's before and I just want my clothes to be ready by the time we get back."

"Thinking ahead. I like that." Haley got up and quickly picked out an outfit, "Blue shirt, it'll bring out your eyes. Black pants, totally give you a hot ass," she added quickly giving his butt a little slap.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were packing up food in a closed Karen's Café when they heard the bell on the door ring.

"We're closed," Nathan shouted from the kitchen, not looking at the door.

When they heard the footsteps coming closer, they both turned around to see a very angry man waving a newspaper.

"I have to find out that my son is dead from the newspaper?!" screamed the man as he barged his was into the kitchen.

"Dan, you need to calm down," Keith warned him.

"I will not calm down. My son is dead and you didn't even think to call me?"

"Actually, Dad, I did think to call you, but then I looked at my girlfriend's arm, which you broke, and thought better of it."

"Are you not done with that slut yet? It's her fault your brother is dead. She killed him."

"Dan!" Karen yelled, surprising everyone. "Get the hell out of my café now before I make you." Luckily, Dan listened to her. As soon as he was out of the door, Karen went to Haley's side. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. No one in this family has as twisted a way of thinking as that man."

* * *

Haley was sitting on Nathan's bed, waiting for him to change before all the guests came to their house. She had already put on her nice and conservative outfit of a knee-length pencil skirt and a cardigan set. Nathan walked over to the bed and grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her up to stand with him. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About us."

Haley didn't say anything at first. Her initial thoughts were that he wanted to break up with her. After what Dan had said, she was sure Nathan had to be thinking the same thing. She took a deep breath, "What about us?"

"I was thinking that I want you to come to Charlotte with me."

"What?" Haley was seriously confused.

"I want you to come to Charlotte with me. I want to be with you. I have to be with you. I need you in my life and I can't imagine having to go so long without seeing you."

"I am going to Charlotte with you. Remember babe? We talked about this."

"We talked about you coming for two weeks. I'm talking about you coming for good. Moving there with me."

"Nathan, I can't do that. It's just not that easy. I have a job here. I have a life here."

"Quit your job. You don't need it. We can make a life. Together. I love you and I can't live without you."

"I love you too, you know that, but…"

"No buts. Come away with me. We belong together Haley and you know it."

"I know. I believe that too, but Nathan, everything is just happening so fast."

"Haley, my brother just died. My best friend is gone. I lost him and I can never get him back. I refuse to lose you too."

"Nathan," she put her hand to his cheek and looked at him, she knew how scared he was, "you're not going to lose me."

"Prove it. Come back to Charlotte with me." Looking into his eyes she could see how much he loved her. He reached forward to her and started unbuttoning her cardigan, "I don't want to wait anymore. Brooke and Lucas waited so long to get married and look at what happened. They never got to be with each other the way they wanted. I want to be with you. I need to be with you, Haley. I want you. Right now." He slowly pulled off her cardigan and let it fall to the floor.

"Nathan…" he cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you so much. Be with me." He kissed her deeper.

"Nathan, are you sure? Right now?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to be with you more than ever. I want to get lost in you," he walked her back and laid her on the bed.

"God, I love you so much, Nathan."

"I will love you forever."

They then made love for the first time. They both knew that life was too short to not spend it with someone you love. No matter what was going on, if they had each other, they had every thing they needed.

* * *

"Okay," Haley said.

"What?"

"Okay. I'll go to Charlotte with you."

"Wow. I knew I was good, but I didn't realize I was that good."

"Shut up. I just know that I don't want to be without you. I guess this just proved to me how much I really do love you."

"I love you so much."

Brooke walked into the room, "Nathan?" She looked and saw the two of them in bed, "Oh God. I'm sorry." She turned her back to them, "People keep asking for you. Are you coming down soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in just a minute." Brooke left the room completely embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Nathan. That was so embarrassing."

"Hey, at least she didn't walk in ten minutes ago."

Haley laughed, "I guess we should get down there."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to."

"Five more minutes?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Nathan and Haley made their way downstairs to the many guests who had come to pay their respects to the family.

"It's about time," Peyton said when she saw them emerge.

"Shut up," Haley whispered, not wanting the guests to know anything.

"No, I mean it. It's about time you two had sex."

Haley looked at Peyton with fire in her eyes. "Really, Peyton, now is not the time."

"I should be the one telling you that."

Annoyed, Haley turned her back to her roommate and walked into the main room. She heard her name and turned around.

"Do I know you?" she asked the stranger in front of her.

"Yeah, we met the other day at the hospital. I'm Tim."

"Right," she said, remembering where she had seen him. "You were the one who called the tabloids. So nice of you to make it." She gave Tim a fake smile and went to find Nathan who was watching her from across the room.

"Nicely played," he said as she reached him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I only wish I could have kicked his ass for it."

"But you have a no fighting clause in your contract…" she tried to finish for him

"Thus, you can fight all my fights for me," he finished with a grin.

"You want me to fight Tim?"

"Hell no. But you can fight his wife. In a pool of Jell-O."

"Nathan!" Haley chastised as she hit him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Haley couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked at that moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be mourning?" that dreaded voice spoke from across the room.

"What do you want Dan?"

"I just came to pay respects to my son and I find my other son, supposedly his brother, laughing and smiling as if everything is fine. Not to mention, he's fucking the girl who was supposed to be taking care of his brother. But she let him die, didn't she?" He finished by giving Haley a look of pure hate, which sent Nathan over the edge.

Nathan's fist connected with Dan's jaw within seconds. Dan flew back and landed on top of the bar as Nathan lifted his arm to throw another punch. As quickly as she could, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's torso, ceasing his movements. She pressed her face into his back and whispered, "Outside. Now."

Begrudgingly Nathan turned away from his father and let Haley lead him outside.

With laced hands, she led him to a beach chair at the opposite end of the pool, out of sight from everyone. They sat down, side-by-side, without saying a word.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Wait… what are you sorry for?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't take better care of him," she said softly, almost inaudible.

Nathan looked at Haley, completely confused. "You have nothing to be sorry for. There was nothing you could do. You weren't even his nurse. You couldn't be because that asshole in there hurt you. His words… they mean nothing to me. Nothing. You mean everything. When he says those things, when he tries to hurt you, I can't help but fight back…"

His words were cut off by a kiss. When she finally pulled away she told him, "Thank you, but no thank you. I've told you once and I don't want to have to tell you again, I don't like the person that I just saw in there. That scares me, Nathan."

"I'm sorry. You have to know that I could never hurt you. Just your touch can break that person."

"Nathan, do you realize that is the third time this past week that you have hit someone? That is not normal."

"My life isn't normal right now, Haley. My brother just died. My best friend died. I have the right to be angry!"

"Please, do not yell at me."

Nathan once again quickly calmed down, "I'm sorry. I just… I'm lost right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to do it."

"You're supposed to rely on me. You're supposed to let me help you. I'm here for you Nathan and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I'm going with you, because I love you and I want to be with you." Haley couldn't help but smile just at the thought of being with him. The thought of moving to another city was daunting, but if Nathan was by her side, she knew it would be okay and that she would be happy.

"You're perfect. You know that, right?"

"Does that mean you love me too?"

"You know I do."

"Are you calm enough to go back in there?"

"Not if he's still in there."

"Nathan, you can not let him affect you this much. Look, if he's still there, we'll just not talk to him. You said my touch calms you down, so just hold my hand and don't let go."

"I was kind of hoping for a different kind of touching…"

"Shut up. This is seriously not the time."

"And it was the right time just an hour ago?" he joked.

Looking at him, unsure of how he felt and not recognizing it as a joke, Haley questioned him, "Do you regret it?"

"What?

"Do you regret it, Nathan? Was it not good? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I know I'm not as experienced as you…"

"I don't regret a thing," he said, cutting her off. "Why would you even think that? Do you feel that way?"

"Not at all, just… I don't know."

"There is no way I could ever regret making love to you. It was honestly the best I've ever had. I love you and I love making love to you. Hell, I'd take you right here on this chair with everyone around us. The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner."

"It was kind of perfect, wasn't it?" she said with a smile.

"Just like you."

Haley just rolled her eyes, "You are sooo charming Nathan Scott. Now let's get back to your family, please."

* * *

"Nathan, honey, how are you?" Deb asked once all of the guests had left.

"I hate him."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry. How's your hand?"

"It's fine, Mom. I just hate that he talks to Haley like that. He doesn't know her."

"And you do?" Deb asked skeptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you just met the girl, Nathan. You don't know her, yet you have her living in your brother's house."

"Well, she's not going to be living in my brother's house anymore. She's going to be living with me. In Charlotte."

"Nathan…" his mother started.

"No, Mom. I honestly don't care what you think. I love Haley and I want to be with her, so I'm going to. If you're not going to support me, then I don't know what you're even still doing here."

* * *

"Hey Peyton, I need to talk to you," Haley said, pulling Peyton away from the last of the mingling guests.

"Yeah? About what?"

"About the apartment."

"What about the apartment?"

"Umm. Okay. I know this is kind of sudden…"

"But you're moving out?"

"Nathan asked me to move to Charlotte with him."

"And you said yes?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, yes, I said yes."

Peyton quickly pulled Haley in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Hales. You really deserve this. And Nathan is a really great guy."

"I know," Haley said, finally letting her smile show. "I just wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it."

"Okay with it? Honey, I am great with it. I'm going to miss you though."

"I'm going to miss you too." Giving Peyton another hug, Haley started to cry, "Oh my God, I'm such a baby."

Peyton just laughed, "Yeah, you are."

"Shut up," Haley shouted, hitting Peyton.

"I will not miss your hitting."

"And I will not miss your teasing." Haley stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Mature. Very mature, Hales."

"There you are!" Nathan shouted flustered as he came into the room. "Can you come… will you go… walk with me, please?"

"Yeah," Haley answered worriedly as she followed Nathan outside.

"I… needed to get out of there… away from them."

"Nathan, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Haley asked, grabbing Nathan's arm so that he would stop walking.

"I'm just tired of people judging us. I like being with you. I love being with you. When it's just you and me, things are perfect. But as soon as someone else comes around, they just mess everything up."

"Nathan. I'm sorry, but I am so confused right now. I mean, Karen, Keith, Brooke, Peyton, all they've done is support us."

"Yeah, to our faces…"

"Nathan. What happened?"

"I'm just tired of my parents still trying to run my life."

"Your dad? I thought we talked about that, honey."

"Not my dad, Hales. Well, yes my dad, but my mom too. She was going on about how we were going too fast or some bullshit and so I told her that you were moving in with me. I know it pissed her off… Haley, why are you crying?"

Taking a deep breath, Haley tried to calm herself. "This is one of those times, that just proves to me that you've never had a girlfriend before…"

"What are you talking about Hales?"

"I'm talking about how you didn't stop to think about how I would feel hearing that both of your parents hate me. That's not really something a girl likes to hear. Especially a girl who is about to flip her world upside down to be with you."

"Haley, I didn't mean it that way…"

"I know you didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that even though all I've tried to do is make this easier for everyone, they still don't approve of me."

"I don't care what they think," Nathan told her as he wiped away her tears.

"Then why are we out here away from everyone else?"

"I just needed a breather. Hales, I told my mom that I didn't care what she thought. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"Do you think I haven't heard that before?" Haley snapped back without thinking.

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. God, I hate this!" Nathan screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did."

"Just… words don't mean anything, okay?"

Nathan let out a little chuckle, "Lucas used to say that words meant everything. That's how he got Brooke. Any fight they'd have, he'd just give her the next chapter of his book. She'd forget all about what he'd done wrong and just fall in love with him all over."

"To be honest, I fell a little in love with him when I read the book."

"You would have loved him. If you had been able to get to know him, I know you would have loved him. I'm sure he would have loved you too. You two are so much alike. You would have been best friends."

"You were his best friend. Nothing could have ever changed that. He loved you so much."

"I know. I just… I wish I had more time with him."

"I know," Haley said, pulling Nathan closer to her as he started to cry.

"You love making me cry, don't you?"

"About as much as you like to make me cry."

"But I hate making you cry," Nathan protested.

"And so do I."

* * *

Nathan and Haley came back from their very long walk after talking through everything they could think of. They got to the backyard and Haley looked down at the tempting pool in front of her. Checking to make sure that no one was around, Haley quickly stripped off her clothes and dove into the water, leaving a stupefied Nathan standing on the side.

"Are you going to get in or are you just going to stand there?"

Nathan didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly stripped down himself and joined her in the pool. He swam up to his girlfriend and immediately kissed her as he slowly backed her against the pool wall. "You know, this is our third time in this pool and I am already positive that it is my favorite."

"I don't know… I've had a whole lot of fun in this pool," Haley giggled.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he almost growled into her ear.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she said giving him a smirk, looking in between them and seeing just how much he loved her.

"No," he told her. "That's just how much I want you right now." He began kissing down her neck, trying to show her in even more ways how much he wanted her. "I love you even more."

"Nathan… someone could come out here," Haley feigned to protest.

"Hey, you're the one that started this."

"Okay, there is a huge difference between skinny dipping and actually having sex in someone else's pool."

Nathan then pulled her back from against the wall and pressed her body fully against his so that they were touching in every possible way, "Are you telling me that you do not want to do the exact same thing as me right now?" He gave her a knowing look that made her weak in the knees.

Haley closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being so close to him before roughly pulling him in for a kiss, "You know that I do…"

* * *

"I need to drain my pool now, don't I?" Brooke asked as she saw the two walking into her house wearing only towels.

Nathan gave Brooke a grin, "Well, there is a bit of cake in there… and me now."

"Nathan Royal Scott! You are the most disgusting human being I have ever met. That was way too vulgar. I asked a simple question in which a yes or no would have sufficed. Look at what you're doing to your girlfriend. She's so red, she might catch on fire."

"After all these years, you should know better."

"Whatever, I hate you. I was coming to see if you two horndogs wanted to maybe… nevermind. I can see that y'all are catching up on lost time."

"Don't be that way, Brookie. What did you want us to do?" Nathan asked her as he gave her a hug.

"Well, there was no way that I could sleep in your sheets tonight, so I thought I'd try to sleep in my own room… I'm just not sure if I can do it."

"I'll sleep with you, Brooke. We'll make Nathan sleep in his dirty sheets."

"Aww, I knew I liked you, Haley."

"Hey! No way will I let you steal my girlfriend."

"Fine. You can come too," Brooke said. "But I will tolerate no hanky-panky."

* * *

Brooke laid on her back staring at the ceiling as Nathan and Haley laid intertwined next to her. "I miss that," she said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Falling asleep in Luke's arms."

Quickly pushing Nathan off of her, Haley turned to face Brooke, "I'm sorry."

"Don't push him away because of me. You shouldn't take for granted a single second you have together."

Nathan pulled Haley back in close to him, despite her protest. "I didn't ask you how today went for you," Nathan said, suddenly feeling like he had neglected his friend for his girlfriend.

"It was okay… hard as expected. I know tomorrow I'll be crying a hell of a lot more. I can't imagine watching his casket being lowered into the ground. It's already hard enough, but seeing him being gone to me forever, it'll make it even more painfully real than it already is."

"I know what you mean. Tomorrow's gonna be a whole lot worse than today. But Brooke, I want you to talk to me about it. Pretty much everything you say is the exact way I'm feeling. It helps to have someone who's going through the same thing."

"I know Nate, but I can see that you have happy moments. Where you can look at Haley and you just light up. It just makes me jealous. And now, looking at your faces, I gotta say, don't feel guilty about it. Okay? Be happy. Be together."

"We will," Haley said. She looked back at Nathan and sent him a smile, "I'm going back to Charlotte with him."

"Oh yeah, Peyton told me. That's really great. Do you know what's equally great?"

"What?"

"That means I now have a roommate. Peyton was worried about being able to pay rent, so I just invited her to move in here. It'll be a lot less lonely around here."

"That is great Brooke," Nathan said, truly relieved that Brooke wouldn't be alone.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck," Brooke said as her mind drifted back to Lucas.

"Pretty much. But I'm gonna be right by your side. Let's get some sleep so hopefully we'll survive."

"Night guys."

"Night Brooke."

Haley turned her head back to face Nathan for their nightly routine, "Night. Love you."

First giving her a kiss, Nathan responded. "Love you too, baby." Giving her another kiss before she turned back around he was able to see Brooke as tears fell from her eyes, "I love you too, Brooke."


	16. Day 15 Part 1

**So, it's not finished, but here's the first part of the day. I'm still stuck, but I figured I could give you at least a little. You can read my new story "Summer League" in the meantime!  


* * *

**

Day 15

"Today's the day," Brooke said while they were all still lying in bed. For some reason all three of them were awake, but none of them were moving.

"It's surreal isn't it? I always figured we'd be old and gray when this time came, but we're only 25 years old. It's not the way it's supposed to happen."

"What time are you supposed to be there?" Haley asked.

Brooke turned her head to look at her alarm, "Three hours. Did you get your suit, Nate?"

"Yeah. I don't get why I need it anyways. We did all the cordial shit yesterday. Isn't today just family?"

"Yes, but you still have to wear it. It's a sign of respect."

"So, what time do y'all actually plan on moving?"

"We have to be there in three hours, so I say we can lay here at least another hour," Nathan answered.

"Maybe you can, but I have to make myself look beautiful," Brooke said, finally sitting up.

Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed with them. "Brooke. You're already gorgeous. Besides, who are you trying to impress? It's going to be a long fucking day so we should relax as much as we can right now."

"Fine." Brooke laid back down on the bed, trying to relax, but she just couldn't. She sat back up and started talking again, "So, what are you wearing, Hales?"

"You want me to go?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

"I thought it was just family."

"Come on, girlie. You are family."

"Not exactly."

"Whatever. Natey here is going to need you, so whatever plans you had, you need to cancel. You can wear something of mine." Brooke jumped up off the bed and ran to her closet. Ten minutes later after much hustle and bustle, Brooke appeared with her arms weighed down in dresses.

"Wow. I'm wearing all of those?"

"No, silly. But you've just brightened my day. I love shopping, even if it is in my own closet. So, this is simple, but elegant, but it kind of shows off your boobs. I don't know. I think you should try it. If there's too much skin, I've got more, obviously."

Brooke threw a dress at Haley and for the next hour, she tried on and modeled clothes for Brooke while Nathan stayed in bed, watching on. Little did Haley know the simple joy that she had brought those two that day.

* * *

Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Keith, Karen, Deb, and Cooper stood around the open grave as the minister spoke. The family members were asked to share a short story or memory of Lucas before they placed a handful of dirt on the grave.

"Luke. My man. My little nephew. It didn't matter that we weren't blood, you always treated me as family," Cooper began. "With you here, I always knew that my knucklehead nephew was safe. You were his big brother even when he didn't want one. Even with your own rock steady love life, you could always manage to sympathize with us less fortunate. I love you and I'm gonna miss you." Cooper stepped forward and let the dirt fall onto Lucas's casket.

"Lucas Eugene Scott. Cooper was right. Blood doesn't matter. You treated us all with great respect and showed love to us even when we didn't deserve it. You somehow saved my son, despite your father. You were so strong. We will all miss you dearly." Deb dropped her handful of dirt onto the casket as well and walked back to her spot.

"Luke…" Nathan started to cry just saying his name. "I will always remember every fist fight we got into. Every scar you caused. Every game we played. But most of all, I will remember how you made me me. No matter how much Dan tried to break me, you were there to put me back together. I never in a million years thought we'd end up here, now. You're my best friend and my brother. I don't know how to go on without you…" Nathan couldn't speak anymore. He was crying and shaking and his words were inaudible. Haley stepped up next to him, holding his hand and gently rubbing his back. She turned around and grabbed the dirt, handing it to Nathan. He took it and dropped it on the grave. "I love you big brother and I'll never forget you."

Brooke walked up to the grave, tears already falling from her eyes. Haley held Nathan still and pulled Brooke next to her so that she could support them both. Brooke just started bawling into Haley's shoulder, "I don't know what to say," Brooke whispered.

Using her arm that wasn't around Nathan, Haley placed her hand on Brooke's head, "He knows, Brooke. Just say you love him. It's okay. He knows everything you want to say."

Brooke dropped the dirt on the casket before even speaking. "I love you more than life itself. My only regret is that I was never able to call you husband. I miss you more each day." Brooke turned back around and once again cried into Haley's shoulder.

"Son. I was there when you were born, but I never thought I'd be there when you died. Your life was short, Luke, but it was great. You affected everyone who you came in contact with. I know you made me who I am today. And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have your mom. I'll take care of her for you, Luke. So don't worry. We love you." Keith watched as the dirt fell between his fingers and it wasn't until then that you could see the tears in his eyes.

"My boy…" Just like Nathan, Karen wasn't able to talk much without crying. "It's not supposed to be this way. You were my life. I'm so proud of you and all you've done. You are the greatest son a woman could ever ask for. So many people love you, Luke. You should have seen everyone yesterday. Your house was so full. But the people here right now love you just a little bit more. A lot bit more. We miss you Luke, but I know, one day we will see you again."

The preacher once again read from The Bible, giving the family much needed words of comfort.


	17. Day 20

**I can't figure out what to put, so I'm going to skip a few days here and hopefully, I can keep this story going. Sorry I didn't finish the last day, but at least this way you'll get something. It's so hard to write this because I've forgotten what has happened. I spent way to long yesterday and today rereading it.**

Day 20 Part 1

"This is awkward," Haley said as she stared around her apartment.

"I know what you mean," Peyton said weakly. "I'm going to miss you so much." She ran across the room to her best friend and gave her about the hundredth hug in the past three hours they had been packing.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll miss you too. But that's not what I meant."

"So leaving your best friend that you have spent every second with for the past ten years is not the most awkward thing on your mind right now?"

"Uh… no. My ex-boyfriend helping you pack is quite a bit more awkward. Especially with my current boyfriend helping him and laughing about God knows what."

Peyton looked into her room and sure enough Clay and Nathan were laughing about something. "I can tell him to leave if you want."

"It's fine," Haley assured her. "Just awkward." Haley walked back to her own room, but Peyton was hot on her heels. "Okay. I get you want to talk," she laughed as she plopped down on her bare bed.

"Are you okay with this?" Peyton asked, laying down next to her.

"You mean with you fucking my leftovers? I guess. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Must you put it so crudely?"

"Yes. I must, dear friend. Otherwise I would have to actually make sense of you and Clay being something. Other than my best friend and my boyfriend."

"Uh, excuse me, I thought I was your boyfriend?" Nathan asked as he entered the room with an empty box in his hand.

Haley giggled as she stood up and gave him a kiss, "Of course you are babe. You are just my boyfriend with impeccably bad timing. Can't you tell we're having a girl moment?"

"Can't you tell I'm doing all the packing for you? So how about you don't complain," Nathan said with a smile, which covered for his tiny bit of an attitude. He walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer before dropping the box on Peyton's stomach on the bed.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Without responding, Nathan started to place the clothes from the drawers into the boxes.

"Hales, I can't believe you're letting him do this!" Peyton squealed.

"Oh, get over it," she laughed. "You're the one in the way."

"That is not what I'm talking about," she said as she got up, dropping the box on the ground. "I can't believe you're letting him put things in here unorganized."

"I've decided I no longer care," Haley announced proudly.

"Awww hellz no gurl… you did not just say that!"

"And YOU did not just say… whatever you just said."

"Oh no, she definitely did," Nathan laughed as he pulled out a pair leather pants from her t-shirt drawer and held them up. "I think these were in the wrong place."

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed as she ripped the pants out of his hands and hid them behind her as if that would make them unseen.

"I can't believe you still have those!" Peyton yelled as she grabbed them out of Haley's hands and threw them at Clay who had just walked through the door.

"Ahh! I remember these!" Clay laughed. Haley jumped around Peyton and ran towards Clay to get the pants. He quickly threw them to Nathan who held them high above his head.

Haley slowly walked over to him with as mean a face as she could muster and looked him straight in the eyes. "You better hand those to me right now."

"That is not fair at all. I am the only one here who has not seen these on you. That means you need to model them for me."

"No."

"Come on, Hales," Peyton goaded.

"Don't you dare you little whore. You're the one who bought them!"

"Yes, but you're the one who wore them," Clay added.

"Really, Clay? You need to stay the fuck out of this."

"Don't be mad I caught you booty dancing in your leather pants," Clay laughed so hard he nearly fell over remembering it.

"Y'all are so mean!" Haley screamed. "I hate you all!" She rushed out the door of her bedroom and ran straight into Brooke.

"Well, it's good to see someone's having fun," she said as she looked at everyone laughing.

"Yeah, at my expense," Haley huffed as she grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her away from everyone. "How are you?" she asked as she took Brooke into the kitchen with her, hoping to get away from all the laughs.

"I'm good," Brooke said, plastering on a smile.

"And you're fake," Haley said sitting down.

"Not as fake as that leather," Brooke gasped as she saw Nathan enter the room with one pant leg tight on his left arm.

"Go pack!" she yelled at Nathan as she pointed her finger towards her bedroom. He quickly scampered back into the room, leaving the two girls alone. "We can stay a few more days if you need us."

"No! You need to go and get settled before the season starts. Trust me, it is not going to be fun. Have you ever seen that show "Basketball Wives"?"

"No. What does that have to do with me?"

"Oh, my dear Haley, you are so screwed. Here's the deal. Basketball wives are horrible. I know, you're not a basketball wife, yet, but that means nothing. Especially since the tabloids already know about you. It is going to be hell when you get there. If you thought high school was judgmental and cliquey, you were so wrong. These women will dissect you. You will need to be very Nathan prepared when you meet them."

"Nathan prepared? What does that even mean?"

"It means that you must know pretty much everything about him. You can't have any secrets. You also need to have a much better wardrobe than those nasty fake leather pants." Brooke cringed just thinking of them.

Haley took a deep breath. She hadn't actually thought about what would happen when she got to Charlotte yet. She just figured things would stay the same. Everyone might know Nathan, but they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Or out of her. But according to Brooke, she was dead wrong. "Can you at least help me find clothes?"

"Oh honey, I have got you covered. I have a closet at Nathan's house full of c-over-b originals, so anytime you need to go out, take one. But only wear it once. I will be sure to have someone send you over things monthly. I'm coming for the season opener, so I can bring you some things then too."

"You're my fashion savior."

"And you're my Nathan savior. Everyone's Nathan savior. I swear, whenever you're not around, he is bawling his eyes out. Nothing I can do helps. He just misses his brother so much. But I walk in here and it's like an alternate universe. I haven't heard him laugh like that in a while."

"You do realize he's laughing AT me and not with me?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as he's laughing."

"Are you laughing?" Haley wondered. She was obviously taking Lucas's death badly and Haley had been so concerned with Nathan, that she felt like she wasn't there for Brooke.

"Not like I used to. I just feel really alone right now."

"I mean it, Brooke. We don't have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, you do. I'll be fine. I'll have Peyton with me so you don't have to worry about me being alone."

"And you know we're always there for you. Just call and I'll book the next flight out."

"Or we could just use the family plane," Nathan interrupted as he left Haley's room with a now full box.

"What? You have a family plane?"

Brooke laughed for the first time in way too long. "Haley. Really. Best selling novelist, pro basketball player, and fashion mogul. Why wouldn't we have a plane?"

"Wow. You guys sure are modest."

"How else am I supposed to get from LA to New York to Milan back to small town Tree Hill all the time? No way would there ever be a direct flight."

"I love her bluntness," Peyton said as she entered the room, followed by Clay. "I think that's why I'm moving in with her."

"I think you're moving in with me because it's free and I live in a mansion."

"Okay, that too."

"How about we take a break?" Haley offered.

"Oh, you mean from all this hard work you're doing?" Nathan laughed considering Haley hadn't done a single thing since he had shown up hours earlier.

"You're the one who won't let me do anything!" she shouted pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"I don't want you to hurt your arm any more than it already is," Nathan said quietly as he put her finger down.

"Aww. So sweet. I think I'm going to throw up."

Haley put her other arm around Brooke and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How about we leave these guys to their work and get the hell out of here."

"That sounds amazing."

"You really trust us together?" Nathan asked, somewhat joking. Haley just gave him a look that said 'you better be good' and he knew that wasn't a good enough excuse to keep her there. "What if we're hungry too?"

"We're going to Karen's," Brooke told him and he immediately backed off.

"Oh. Uh. You have any leftovers in the fridge?"

"Yeah, last night's Chinese," Peyton answered as she grabbed the two other girls and got out of the house before anyone could start overanalyzing the situation. "We'll be back soon. And the packing better be almost done."


	18. Day 20 Part 2

**So I kept getting questions if I'm finishing this story. So, yes, I am. I've just been writing a lot of other stories at the same time and I was hoping to finish the whole chapter before posting it, but I haven't, so here's a part of it.

* * *

**

Day 20 Part 2

"Okay, so are we going to talk about the elephant in the car?" Peyton asked as she put her car in park in front of Karen's.

"You're so literal," Haley joked.

"No, really, before we go in there, what was up with Nathan giving up so quickly?"

"He won't come here. It reminds him too much of Lucas. And he can't stand to see Karen. Not that it even matters since Karen hasn't been here in a week," Brooke explained, barely able to keep herself together. She got out of the car and shut the door before she could be asked any more about the situation.

"Don't even think about going home," Peyton told Haley when she saw that look in her eye. "We're dealing with Brooke now."

Haley quickly sent Nathan a text asking if she could pick him up something and then followed Brooke into the café.

"Haley! I'm so glad you came," Deb said as she rushed towards her, engulfing her in a hug while trying not to spill the coffee she was supposed to be serving. "Sit at the counter if you don't mind."

Haley did as she was asked and went to the counter where Brooke was already seated. "Thanks for the warning."

"Sorry. She really wanted Nathan. Obviously that's not going to happen though."

"Oh snap!" Peyton laughed when she saw Deb. "You got played girl."

"What is up with you talking gangster-ish whatever today. It's weird," Haley complained.

"Clay has me hanging out at the community center. Those girls are fucking awesome, but I start talking like them all the time. It's like how you get an English accent every time you watch 'Love Actually'."

"Since when is Clay a do-gooder?"

"Since now. Who really cares though? Not you. So what's the moms doing here?"

"I am working here while Karen is taking some much needed time off. So what can I get you girls?"

"So. How was y'all's girls' night last night?" Brooke asked once their orders had been taken.

"Also much needed. It's gonna be so weird when we aren't sharing an apartment. The fact that we'll be in completely different cities is just plain depressing. How was your last night with Nathan?"

"I was very thankful that it was my last night with him. Haley, you have to promise to never leave me alone with him again."

"But y'all are so close. What happened?"

"I don't know. He's not the same guy he used to be. I mean, I love him, I really do, but he really just makes me want to slit my wrists."

"You're talking about my boy aren't you?" Deb asked as she inserted herself into the conversation.

"How could you tell?" Brooke joked.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Only when he's awake."

"Brooke!" Haley threw a fry at her friend and just rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad, Mrs. Scott. He's definitely upset, but I think he's trying to work through it."

"Please, call me Deb."

"The only thing he is working through is you," Brooke said plainly.

"What does that even mean?" Haley asked.

"Oh come on, Haley. You think I can't hear you moaning across the house? Your whole 'we're not having sex' act is so played out."

Haley's mouth fell open, full of food and her face was beet red. Brooke had not only just completely embarrassed her, but completely embarrassed her in front of her boyfriend's mom, who now definitely knew way too much about their relationship.

Deb just ignored Brooke's comments knowing that she was just in pain and took Haley's hands, hoping to calm her. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"I can't try," Haley barely breathed out.

"Can you have him come by? Or at least call me before you leave town. I just want to make sure he's okay. And if not, just tell him that I love him and I'm here if he needs me."

"I can do that," Haley smiled back at her.

"And don't worry about what Brooke said. I'm just glad Nathan is happy. I think I could use some of that happiness myself."

Peyton's laughter overtook the room and it seemed the whole café was now staring at them. "Oh my God," she said, grasping her chest. "That was just priceless. You know, my mom is dead, could you adopt me? Because I totally love you."

"No bitch, she's mine," Brooke said. She didn't really have a mother growing up and both Deb and Karen had pretty much adopted her as their own since they didn't have any girls.

"Oh, no, we can totally share! Then we can all be related!"

"Eww, no thanks. I'd rather not be related to my boyfriend."

"Of course not. You're going to marry him and we'll be your sister-in-laws! Oh I'm so excited!" Peyton squealed.

"Wow. You remind me so much right now of junior year when you decided that you were moving with me without even asking my parents."

"Could they really turn me away? Come on. You know they love me."

"Yes, they love you. But Deb doesn't even know you."

"You know, just because you're jealous that Brooke and I are sisters and you're not, doesn't mean you get to ruin the party." Haley started to cry a little and Peyton quickly took it back. "I'm just kidding sweetie…"

"No, I know. I'm just going to miss this so much."

"Someone's hormonal," Brooke laughed. Deb's eared peaked up a bit and Brooke started waving her arms, hoping the erase the words she had just spoken from the air. "Not like that. I'm sorry," she said hiding her face in her hands, hoping Haley wouldn't attack her. Luckily Haley just laughed.

"I'm going to miss both of you," she sighed.

"We'll visit," Brooke promised.

"Definitely. This is going to be so good for you. You deserve so much better than Tree Hill and Nathan will give that to you."

"You don't think I'm completely crazy uprooting my entire life to be with someone I haven't even known a month?"

"Of course I think you're crazy. But I also think you're in love. Even more so than you were with Clay after two whole years. You're doing the right thing."

"And you are so good for Nathan. I know I've said this a million times, but he wouldn't have made it through this without you."

"Or you," Haley added.

"Right, because last night's freeze out was so much fun."

"What exactly happened?"

"Absolutely nothing. I ordered Chinese and when it got there, Nathan answered the door, paid, and went back to his room. Where he spent the rest of the night playing video games and watching old home videos of him and Lucas playing basketball in high school. Half of which were fights between the two of them so I could hear him cursing himself and crying all night at being a douchebag."

"I just can't imagine that," Haley sighed, never having seen Nathan's true bad side.

"You should be glad. He was a serious asshat in high school. Especially to Lucas. I think that's why it's hitting him so hard. "You should be glad. He was a serious asshat in high school. Especially to Lucas. I think that's why it's hitting him so hard. He always thought he had more time to make it up to Lucas, but now he doesn't."

"They were only twenty-five," Deb interrupted. "Of course he thought he had forever. They were living their lives at the top of the world. They were more famous than they ever could have imagined. He thought they were invincible. Losing someone you love is the worst way to find out that you're not."

"It's not like he's the only person going through this," Brooke contested.

"I know that, Brooke. And so does he, but he's Nathan. You remember who he was in high school. He was in a lot of pain then with everything that Dan and I put him through. It was his defense. He's feeling a pain now that he never thought he would and he is going to revert back to that defensive asshole you remember. He doesn't know how to cope which is why he's lashing out. I've given up trying to figure out how to help him. There's really nothing you can do to change how he's going to react. You have to worry about yourself."

"Thanks for the food, Mrs. Scott," Haley said abruptly as she got up from the table and walked out of the café. It wasn't long before her two friends were outside following her down the street, in the opposite direction of the car.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked as she caught up to her.

"Did you hear her? What she just said about her own son? How could she blame him for not coming to see her before he left?" Haley huffed, exasperated.

"Haley, you can't be upset about that," Brooke said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "The truth hurts sometimes. And sadly this time the truth is that your boyfriend can be an asshole."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You can ask Peyton or my parents, they will gladly tell you plenty of stories about how much of a bitch I can be. What's wrong is a mother saying that she's given up on her son. That there is no way that she can help him. That's bullshit. You don't give up on someone you love, no matter how horrible they can be."

"She didn't mean it that way," Brooke tried to defend Deb.

"I don't care how she meant it. She flat out said that she has given up on her son. At the exact same time that he needs everyone the most. I'm not trying to take any of that away from you, because I know you need help too, but she's supposed to be there for him not making up excuses and blaming him for why she isn't. It's her fault that she acts that way!"

"Whoa, Haley," Peyton said, jumping between the two girls. "Do not take this out on Brooke. That is not what she needs right now."

"I'm sorry," Haley said as she covered her face with her hands in frustration. "This is hard enough on you and me taking out my frustrations on you is not fair. Come here," she said as she grabbed Brooke and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke whispered so quietly Haley almost didn't hear her.

Haley's eyes opened wide as she just looked at Peyton, not letting Brooke out of her arms. "Did I hear you correctly?" she whispered.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered into Haley's shirt as she felt the tears falling.

"Did you tell Nathan?"

Brooke shook her head. "I wanted to last night, but he was so closed off that I couldn't."

"And you've just been holding this in? How long have you known?"

"Only a few days. It's felt like an eternity."

"It is if you've got a secret like that inside of you."

"How are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I don't know how they'll react."

"I think they're going to be really happy. It's like getting a part of Lucas back. He will live on in your baby. It's amazing and I don't think you should worry about anything at all. This is a good thing."

Peyton sent her roommate a smile before pulling her out of Haley's arms and into her own, "Haley's right. This is really great. And don't for a second think that you're going to be doing this alone. Haley and I will be here for you one hundred percent."

"How after all these years can you still read my mind?" Brooke asked, impressed that Peyton had already known her biggest fear.

"She has magic powers," Haley said with a laugh. "It's really the best thing about living with her."

"I thought it was the witty banter that kept you around all these years."

"That too. Actually there were a lot of reasons I stayed. Why again am I leaving?"

"True love," Brooke reminded her. You could see how much it hurt her just to say the words. Knowing that she had lost her one true love was never far from her mind. Especially now that she knew she was carrying his child.

"Oh yeah, that."

"I know how you feel," Peyton offered up when she noticed how upset Brooke had perpetually been. Haley was shocked, Peyton never talked about Jake. "The man I loved died," she started, unable to stop a tear from falling. "We were supposed to spend forever together. Forever came too soon and one day he was just… gone. Taking with him all of our dreams of the future. But you have a future with this baby. It's definitely something to be thankful for."

"Thank you, Peyton," Brooke said as she hugged her friend once more.

"So, how far along are you?" Haley asked, breaking up the somber mood.

"I don't know. I haven't gone to the doctor."

Peyton reached down and lifted up Brooke's shirt so that she and Haley could see her stomach. They looked from Brooke's stomach back to each other until they finally smiled and together said, "Two months?"

"We're nurses, we know," Haley laughed.

Brooke pushed her shirt down and laughed, "Shut up! I am not that big yet."

"You're not big at all Brooke. Otherwise Peyton wouldn't have had to lift up your shirt at all to guess."

"In the middle of the street nonetheless!" Brooke shouted. "Anyone could have seen you!"

"Brooke, it's okay," Peyton reassured her. "This town already knows that we're weird."

"So you're saying that now that we're going to be roommates, my reputation in Tree Hill is screwed?"

Haley and Peyton looked at each other again before laughing, "Pretty much!"

"Oh dear God, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Something great," Haley told her as she hugged her and directed her back to their car.


End file.
